Shattered
by Hopeless-Tyronos
Summary: His mind called him Fox, but he wasn't Lylat's hero anymore. These last four years have twisted him into a bounty hunter. With nothing left of Star Fox but his father's old AI, and his new name 'Shattered' this fallen hero will face his past once more.
1. Prologue: To Live is to Die

**Something, **that sort of just popped into my head tonight(early AM) just thought I'd throw it out there and see what you think!

* * *

"_Time is a deadly game_."

I would always warn people of that. You'd think they'd listen to a rambling man, they're supposed to be filled with vast knowledge of both the unimportant and the unthinkable. I always feared I'd become one of those old guys, shaking in my boots, a cane pointing to the various degrees of the sun, telling the younger passersby that Solar would soon destroy us. Screw that.

"_Don't pray to god when you're about to die, he's already ready to take you."_

You'd be surprised how quickly people turn to a religion when faced with death. Being a bounty hunter would show you the many sides of a wanted felon. Anger, one because you managed to catch them, Two because they can't get free of your bindings. Happiness, because hey, atleast you aint killing them right away! You've got to take the time to set the trap just right. Sadness, because no one likes to be a target, and they've tried _SO HARD_ to live a clean life. Yup, just tell that to the barrel of my gun sir or ma'am! Fear, let's face it, no one, no matter how tough or seasoned the person is, will be calm in the face of death.

'_Treat others the way you would want to be treated!'_

The hell remembers that old rule? You don't get that in real life, let me tell ya. Very rarely in this line of work do you find an 'honorable' target. When you do, they never seem as honorable as the rap sheet says. I used to be a mercenary, now I work as a free lance bounty hunter. Sure I had a team once that is old news. They shattered; I shattered, in body, mind, and heart. I don't need that last one, not after that last blow.

'_I love you.'_

Three short words, that causes huge impact. You'd never think that words could hurt, kill even, until that same woman that said those words too you, broke the very thing those words effected most. I should have saw it coming, I was too protective, too stubborn to realize that she was a asset, I wanted her to hide, to stay safe while I fought. I didn't do it way back then, the hell I did it now, I'll never know. You must have heard about it? Our breakup was more popular than the war going on around it. The media never really understood privacy. I had choice words for one guy that didn't leave us alone for a week; you'd better believe he had some rather 'inappropriate' pictures of us… God damn paparazzi.

"_New hit, Forty thousand credits, D or A."_

Kinda low for a fresh from the _Do Not Disturb_ list. That's the sentence I hear most of these days. Nothing but the constant flow of words, descriptions, locations, all that crap. The guy I took the orders for the hits from was one sketchy guy. No real name, no number for me to call him back on, not even a 'Thank you come again!' Pfft, figures. I'd get the only guy in Lylat who was scared to reveal his identity, and smart enough to keep it to himself.

"_I'll pay you double what they're offering! Triple even!"_

I do hate negotiations. Things are simple, find target, set trap, Click, bang. See simple? Maybe I should stop talking to myself; maybe I shouldn't record this next mission. I just got a feeling that something big is going to happen. Something wild, crazy, or unexpected. I could use the distraction, all this reminiscing in the past has got me to thinking about how I miss the good old days. My mind calls me Fox McCloud. My employer calls me 'Shattered.'

"_Even as the shattered heart can still beat, a Shattered Clock will still tick."_

Some random guy told me that as I walked by him the other day, crazy fox.

Now I guess I'll go to sleep, I've got a meeting with the boss tomorrow, first time in person. Only took him four years to trust me. Maybe now I'll get those Tier Two jobs he's always giving to another one of his hunters, on that joined months before me, but he could sense was trustworthy within weeks. Lucky guy, must be nice to get those hundred thousand bounties, I could use some more funds. The cost to keep my past drowned out is going up. You know I don't really know what made me think of that quote, something about that fox was familiar, but I'll be damned if I remember where I saw him before. Oh well, I'll worry about that later. Now I have to sleep, and as always before I do.

"_A'cc mubo ak ucc if ke 0ei jemotu0, no'cc ro kewokxoh uwuad. Cenerian for 'I'll make it all up to you someday, we'll be together again.' _

The last words she let me say before breaking my heart.

No sorry, before it Shattered.

* * *

**Again,** just a random idea, I don't know when I'll have time to continue it, but if the demand it high enough I might be able to put it in my 'to update' list

H-T


	2. The Struggle Within

**Random**, yet awesome update! K, well the awesome is up to you. Do apologize for the shortness of the chapter, I simply wanted to get more than my prologue out on this :P

* * *

"And... recording." Shattered sighed, strapping his last piece of gear to his belt. His combat knife, five inches of certain death. It was a gift from Peppy on behalf of his dad, one of those birthdays he'd missed. The blade had rarely been used before he became a bounty hunter, but a lot of things had changed in the last four and a half years. Star Fox was long since forgotten. Lost to the new heroes of Lylat, Star Wolf, and all those that followed them. Falco and Slippy left to seek out better things in their lives. He didn't blame them, and in fact gave them his blessing, even going as far to lend Falco the Great Fox. It wasn't like he needed a big ship now. He borrowed a transport ship from Peppy, modifying it to better suit his employer's needs. It wasn't a good live he had now, but nothing really was good now that she was gone. "Krystal..." he whispered, longing for her warmth. To him she was either dead and gone or simply didn't wish to see him. His mistake cost him more than he admitted. It was bad enough that any thought of the past led him to think of Krystal, but when he really thought of her, he began to beat himself up until he wanted to end it. A ping from his headset pulled him out of his memories, when he looked through his scouter he noted that he had only thirty minutes to contact his employer, and he knew that his employer wasn't someone to be kept waiting. '_Suppose I should get cleaned up and try to eat.' _Shattered sighed again, reminiscing on his always put a damper on his day, to say the least. The only thing he could find that would make him happy, was inflicting pain on criminals.

"Shattered?" A voice rang out, it sounded surprised, as if they knew him. Shattered knew that wasn't a good sign. He tapped his headset, calling the hotel owner.

"Yes?" The owner answered, expecting Shattered to come up with some excuse for paying him a month late again.

"Someone in the hotel just yelled my name, is there any Military personnel in here? Have I been found out?" Shattered whispered, locking his door and pulling out his blaster. Shattered could almost taste the anger coming from his landlord. "This place is compromised, I cannot stay here."

"What about this month's expenses? You can't leave me high and dry!"

"Screw off, how do I know you didn't give them info? Forget it, and if you even try to send collectors after me, I'll put a bounty on your head and come get it myself got it?" Shattered tapped his headset, ending the conversation. He had to move, and fast. He didn't keep much in his room, but it had served him well as a steak out for his last bounty. He was planning on jumping ship soon after he got this new job. He grabbed his projector, a gift from Slippy, and made a copy of himself sitting at the small kitchen table, it would be enough to give him a decent head start on his would be captors.

"Shattered! Open this door and come peacefully!"

"Just a second!" Shattered yelled as he opened the bedside window. As he got out he looked down, regretting almost instantly getting a top level room. He began to climb down, deciding to just go down one level and chance the elevator just across from the door. It wasn't going to be his stealthiest escape, but he would still make his call on time. Kicking the window open, Shattered flung himself in, causing the couple occupying the room to jump in fright. "Nothing to worry about, film exercise, congrats, you're both going to be famous actors!" Shattered waved as he opened the door and dashed towards the elevator. He hit the button to take him to the ground level, smiling at his quick escape. "Maybe this wont be so bad." Shattered figured the military had found out his projection was just that, and knew they'd soon be all over the building within minutes. He pulled up his hood, covering most of his face. The door opened to a lobby nearly full of military personal. Shattered swore under his breath, as a few officers moved towards his elevator. He jammed the button to take him to the parking lot, he couldn't let anyone else get on with him. "Wrong floor!" He said as he waved to the officers, grinned as they begun to notice who he was.

"Shattered! Get him! Stop that elevator!"

Shattered walked calmly out of the elevator, moving towards a hover bike he planned on borrowing. After a quick hack he sped out of the parking lot and into the hot Titania sun. He looked back only once to the ant hill that was his hotel, it was literally crawling with military personal. Shattered looked back towards the road, his target was the spaceport. This planet was to hot for him to stay on. '_Hard to believe that these guys used to adore the ground I walked on. Things change, better or worse.'_

* * *

**30 Minutes Later**

"Shattered, how nice of you to call."

"Sorry, my save house was discovered." Shattered replied setting his ship to auto pilot, flying slow and straight just off radar range of Titania. "You have a hit for me I hear."

"You heard correctly." His employer sent a file to his ship. "First off, I trust you enough now to call me by the letter of my first name. You can refer to me as 'J' or Jay, however you wish to pronounce it." Jay continued as he saw Shattered nod. "Now then Shattered, the file I sent you contains information on your next target." Fox watched as a picture displayed on his holo-screen. "He goes by the name of 'Beast' but really is anything but. This Lynx is really just a pussycat, barely worth our time."

"So, why bother?" Shattered folded his arms across his chest. "I mean, if this is the first mission you've given me with the pay raise, why give me an easy one?"

"Don't sound so offended Shattered." Jay grinned. "This 'Beast' guy has already managed to capture my other trusted bounty hunters. I need you to go in, get them out, and kill that Lynx."

"Alright, sounds simple enough, but I think Beast's protection must be what got the other guy captured, if the boss himself isn't the problem. What's the fee?" Shattered watched in awe at the numbers, they seemed to endlessly go up."

"I know it looks like a lot, but I think you've earned it. Plus it's half of the fee I was going to pay her." Jay waited for Fox's reply.

"Her?" Shattered gasped, he knew that some females had been in this type of job before, but he never thought he'd be saving one.

"Before you waste both of our time with questions, remember I asked her to take him out before you, so she is more that capable to handle herself once you get her free. After that, you will both take out Beast. If you have any further questions, review the notes on file. Good luck Shattered."

Shattered watched the file open up for him. It was quite detailed, more so than the normal files from Jay. He figured it was like this for all higher up hits. "Rob. Send this file to my personal computer, I'm going to rest for a few hours, have the combat simulator up and running."

"Affirmative." The old robot replied. "Transfer will be complete in twenty seconds. An alarm will sound to rouse you as per previous request."

"Thanks Rob." Shattered watched the robot move slowly around the cockpit. Seeing him sent memories flooding to his mind. Starting the cycle of torment anew, cutting old wounds. Shattered collapsed on his bed, he hadn't slept well the previous night, and likely wasn't going to sleep well now either. He had the same recurring nightmare, it had gotten worse over the years, watching on a loop as Krystal left him. He wanted to cry, but years of being a bounty hunter had long since seal his emotions. He knew Krystal would be the only one to break this shell he'd formed around himself, and the chances of him seeing her was zero. He closed his eyes, picturing happier times, hoping that these images wouldn't fade into their last few days together.

* * *

**Again, **not sure when I'll be updating this next, I really want to get the two 'main' stories down now, then focus on other projects. Thanks for reading!

Peace,

H-T


	3. Seek and Destroy

**Chapter 3 of Shattered! Enjoy!**

* * *

The old alarm blared. Shattered grumbled and turned it off. He had to be careful with his things, it wasn't like he could run into the nearest shop and get a new alarm clock. After silencing the noise, Shattered got up and stretched feeling the ache and pains of his job. "Rob, what is our current location?" Shattered moved to his computer, opening the file Jay had sent him.

"Currently two hours and seven minutes from target." Rob's monotone voice replied. "Increase speed?"

"No, maintain current speed. Shattered out." Shattered sighed, he had two hours to learn his target inside and out. It was more than enough time, but the thing that had him worried was the girl he had to rescue. He hadn't rescued anyone since Sauria. Shattered quickly pushed the thought out of his mind. He had a mission now, and that's all he could afford to focus on. Shattered opened the file, the hologram splitting into a few groups. One for pictures, one for background information, and one for current whereabouts and recent activities. As he skimmed over the information, Shattered constantly went back to thoughts of this mystery girl. Who was she? Other than some bounty hunter Jay had hired. What were her motives for taking the job? Was this a setup? Fox had too many questions on his mind, it was making it nearly impossible to read the file. "Computer, read out file one-oh-five-nine." Shattered rubbed his temples, grabbing a nearby chair and sitting down in it.

"Affirmative." The computer responded, it shared the same monotone that Rob had. "Processing... File one-zero-five-nine opened." As the file reopened, a projection appeared on the wall opposite of the laptop. Shattered slowly swung the chair to face it. "Target name: Unknown. Alias: Beast. Species: Lynx. Sex: Male. Age: Thirty-three." The computer quickly brought out a picture of Shattered's target, giving him a better idea of what he was up against, and what weapons and tools to use. "Weight: Unknown, believed to be of a light build. Weapons: Single blaster, Cornerian Army grade."

"Well, he really does sound like a pussycat." Shattered laughed, maybe this hit wouldn't be as difficult as he thought. "Lets hope his men give me more of a challenge."

The image quickly turned to pictures of 'Beast's' current whereabouts. "Beast and his crew have last been seen on Fortuna. They have appeared to have taken over Oikonny's base on the planet." A few more pictures slowly appeared. Shattered growled. Not only had they taken over the base it seemed that they refortified everything. Beast had what looked like thousands of guards, not to mention all the gun placements that Oikonny installed. He had seemingly no way to sneak in. "How'd the only bounty hunter get in?"

"Records indicated that the previous hunter had sneaked in via ventilation shaft. Based on Shattered's info, he is too big to fit in these shafts. Scanning for possible entry points." Shattered watched as a blueprint of the base appeared, a few rooms had been highlighted.

"How does he get all this info?" Shattered shook his head, it was something he'd have to earn the right to ask. Until then, he'd continue to work for his employer.

"Three possible entry points have been discovered. The recommended entry is located here." The computer stopped to highlight one of the top rooms. "A medium grade explosive will break through the roof. Expect two to three guards located here." Shattered smiled at the thought of action. "From here you will be four levels above the target. He is considered to be surrounded by a personal guard of fifteen soldiers. More once you break in."

"Total so far is eighteen, not that bad. I can handle this without rescuing the hostage." Shattered grinned, standing up. "I'm headed to the armory, send all necessary info to my scouter."

"Records indicate that Beast is a paranoid lynx. He has been known to kill hostages. Jay has requested that you rescue the hostage before you engage the target directly. Failure to do so will cause complete mission failure." The computer closed the file and began sending information on suggested routes and weapons to his scouter.

"So basically. I have to break in, take down a few guards, save the girl, and kill Beast." Shattered left his room, heading for the armory. "Like a walk in the park."

* * *

"Who are you? Who sent you? Why are you here?"

The female bounty hunter felt another hand against her cheek. "Doesn't matter who I am, or who sent me. I'm going to kill you." She felt the sting as she was backhanded again. She growled, wanting to rip this guy to shreds with her bare hands. She struggled against her bindings, giving credit to whoever had tied them. Both her hands and feet had been expertly tied to a chair, one that seemed outrageously uncomfortable.

"I'll ask you one last time." Her captor said in a calm voice. "Who are you, why are you here, and who sent you."

His victim laughed. "You hit like a girl." She received another hit, this time she knew it was a punch. Not the worst she had received, not that it helped the pain. She laughed harder. "Honestly I think my great-great grandmother packed more of a punch than you! C'mon at least try to hurt me."

"You.." Her captor grabbed his blaster, letting it charge before pointing it at his victim's stomach. "This has enough force to destory your organs. You will die here! All I'm asking is three simple questions."

"Ok, ok. You win." She hung her head in defeat, grinning once her bangs covered her face. "I'm your long lost cousin, your parents sent me to tell you how much of a bad boy you are. I'm here to kill-" She was cut off as the blast hit her, sending both her and the chair to a wall, smashing into it with enough force to knock her out. Once the chair hit the wall, the recoil sent her head into the wall, instantly knocking her out. The chair broke as she collapsed to the ground.

"You probably can't hear me right now. But my name is Beast, as I'm sure you know." Beast untied the ropes. "But I kept you alive for now. Something tells me I'll get my answers out of you yet." Beast holstered his weapon. Leaving his barely breathing victim lying on the floor.

"Sir! We've got a bit of information on our prisoner!" A guard shouted as he saw his commander. Beast motioned for his guard to continue. "It's not much sir, but we do have a name. Kursed."

"Kursed eh? Didn't know we had such a celebrity in our midst." Beast laughed for a few seconds before stopping. "That means whoever hired her has sent another one after me." He looked over at his guard. "Stay here, watch over her. Tell me the second she walks up. I don't want any loose end for any more bounty hunters to come get me."

"Sir, yes sir!" The guard stood at attention as Beast left. He nearly ran to his room, calling for any guards he saw to follow him.

"If Kursed is here, that means someone must know where I am. Who though? Only four people know I still live, and of those only two know my Alias." Beast sat down at his desk, pressing the button to project his voice over the entire base. "Attention. We have a bounty hunter in our lock-up. I have good reason to believe that she will not be alone for much longer. I want everyone to pull double duty. Also, the person who brings me the name of her employer will get triple times pay for the next two months!"

* * *

Shattered grabbed his old blaster, holstering it without a second thought. It has served him well during his time with Star Fox, and continued to do so after it was disbanded. He had expected it to stop working after he left. It was a stupid thought, but he believed it for a year or so. He did a quick check of his weapons. From what he remembered he wouldn't have a whole lot of time, so he tried to pack as much firepower in the few weapons he picked. One shotgun, one Machine gun, his knife and his blaster. It wasn't as much as he'd like to bring, but he only had three holsters. "Incoming message from Jay." Rob blared over the PA.

"Alright, patch him through to my scouter." Shattered waited until he saw the black outline that was Jay's face before continuing with his checklist. "I don't think I've had this honor, normally I have to call you."

"It wont happen again." Jay replied. "I just wanted to tell you that you'll have to get a move on if you still want in on this job. My other hunter is quite skilled, she could very well have broken out by now." Shattered growled. "Don't get me wrong Shattered, you're still one of my favorite Bounty Hunters. She is just better is all. Oh, she'll likely need a weapon. Just hand her one that you dont plan on using that much, and she'll make due." With that Jay disappeared. Leaving Fox alone, and aggravated.

"If this girl is so good, then why did he make rescuing her such an importance? Might have already broken out. Well, she'll still need transportation. Beast likely destroyed her ship." Shattered quickly made his way to the command deck. "Rob how long?"

"We'll be breaking Fortuna atmosphere in thirty minutes. How do you wish to launch?" Rob asked. Shattered thought about it for a few seconds. His engines really didn't have the speed to drop him off before getting blasted out of the sky. He couldn't drop down, those defense turrets would likely rip him to pieces. "Records indicate that the Arwing would provide sufficient speed."

"No, it's too risky." Shattered continued to think. "How did that girl get down there?"

"Mission file has no recorded info on the previous bounty hunter's decent onto the planet." Shattered sighed, he was running out of ideas fast.

"Wait!" He yelled snapping his fingers. "Rob do we still have any barriers from the Aparoid Wars?"

"Affirmative. Slippy left some on the Great Fox, supplies have been transferred onto this ship. System shows five remain on board." Rob reported. Shatterd quickly went to the stock room, it was a tight fit with all the other items from the Great Fox. As soon as he had the barriers he went back to the command deck.

"Rob, alert me when it's time to jump. I'm going to parachute down using barriers. I'll need you to fly the ship over head, when you do raise shield to maximum. Take power from weapons or whatever else you need, expect life support. Just create a long enough distraction so that I don't have to use all these barriers at once."

"Affirmative. Drop zone will be reached in twenty minutes." Shattered nodded as he headed for his room. He had enough time to go over his strategy one more time. Upon reaching his room he placed his scouter on his desk and sat on his bed, going over the plan in his head. Once again, a rogue thought of Krystal entered his mind. He pushed it away, but it seemed persistent.

"Maybe once this mission is done, I can get some time off to look for her." He mumbled, with that the thought was pushed to the back of his mind. His shattered heart beat a few times at the thought. "Not that she'd want to see what I've turned into."

* * *

**I was** going to have it so Shattered (Fox) saved someone else than Kursed, but I decided, what the hell. Again, this was a random update, but I just inspired to work on this a bit. This is one of the fics I will be working on once both Corruption and A History is done.

H-T


	4. Better Than You

**I figured some people wanted an update on this fic. So here you are! **

* * *

Shattered stood at the edge of the ramp of his ship. Fortuna looked like it hadn't changed a bit. He went over the plan once more in his head before Rob announced that they were at there destination. Shattered touched his pack before jumping out of his ship, then pulled down the visor on his helmet. The blasts and bullets seemed to create a weird backwards rain as Shattered feel towards the base. "Shields at eighty-five percent and falling."

"Roger that. I need a few more seconds Rob." Shattered pulled his shoot and used a barrier, by now the base knew he was here, and he only had ten minutes before things went to shit. As he hit ground he set charges on the cement and ducked behind some pillars for cover. Once the dust from the explosion settled Shattered jumped into the newly made whole. He pulled out his blaster, taking down the first two guards without much trouble. "I'm in Rob, get clear. I'll contact you for evac when I'm done here."

"Shield stabilizing at forty percent. All systems except for live support have been turned off to conserve power. Ship will be five minute from orbit to avoid hailing parties. Rob out." With that Shattered checked his watch.

"Seven minutes... shit." He was a bit behind, but he knew he could make up for it. The stairs were about ten doors down, and he'd likely meet resistance in the stair well. Shattered moved swiftly towards the hostage's location. As he reached the door he heard, what sounded like, a group of soldiers running towards him. He growled and ran down the steps. "Those guys weren't supposed to be here yet." After a few minutes the alarm began to blare. "Wonderful." Shattered was really behind now, he had to haul ass to make it to the hostage before Beast decided to kill her.

"Attention, Attention. Base under attack, Base under attack."

Shattered cursed his luck and checked his map, he was almost to the hostage. He turned around when he heard the sound of guns cocking. There had to be at least ten guards pointing either blasters or automatic weapons at him. "Drop your weapon and come quietly."

"You're no threat." Shattered grinned, he used another barrier and turned around, blasting every single one of them until he had to reload. He looked at his handy work and sighed, he ran to the end of the hall and opened the door.

"Not now sir, I'm interrogating." A male weasel laughed back handing Kursed. "Can't you see this bitch likes this kind of treatment. Once Beast gives us the okay, she'll be begging for me." Shattered controlled his temper, he hated when women were treated poorly. "You want a crack at her?" Shattered finally looked at Kursed, she hand her head hung, and was looking away from the weasel. "Wait a second, I haven't seen you before."

"I know." Shattered replied before pulling out his knife and plunging it into the weasel's neck. He covered his mouth to silence him as he helped him fall to the floor. "People like you sicken me." He pulled out his knife and used the weasel's uniform to wipe off the blood. He moved to Kursed and began to undo her bindings. "You don't know who I am, but all you need to know is that Jay sent me. I'm getting you out of here."

"Jay sent you?" Kursed replied. "How do I know that?"

"You think I willingly come to the rescue of a damsel in distress?" Shattered replied. "Those days are over. Jay sent me here because you were in trouble." Once Shattered finished he handed her a weapon.

"This is Cornerian." Kursed said as she inspected the shotgun. "Who did you kill to get it?"

"I borrowed it from a friend before he passed on." Shattered replied. "Shattered."

"Kursed, and if you don't mind me asking-"

"I do."Shattered growled. "My job is to save you, kill Beast, get out, get paid then..." He sighed. "It doesn't matter, can you handle yourself?"

Kursed pumped the gun. "Definitely."

Shattered nodded and opened the door, carefully checking both ways before motioning for Kursed to follow. "We'll have to get to the surface in under five minutes."

"My ship is closer. I cloaked it here before I was captured, should be in the old hanger." Kursed took the lead before Shattered stopped her. "What Shattered?"

"We have to take out Beast first." Kursed sighed. "Look if you don't want to help that's fine, but if you get yourself killed then I lose my job, and how do you think they make a bounty hunter disappear?"

"The same way they get rid of criminals. Except for Star Wolf, they get a hero's welcome." Kursed growled.

"Heh, Star Wolf helped ruin my life." Shattered checked his map and lead Kursed towards Beast. "Thanks."

"Why?"

"For not asking how." For a few minutes they ran, stopping to hide as patrols came around. "You know for a base that's on high alert, we aren't meeting much resistance."

"Beast was never dumb enough to hire a bunch of thugs to do his work. Most of his guard is surrounding him right now. We'll have to be careful, we could be walking into a trap." As soon as she finished the hallway they were in sealed itself. "Me and my big mouth."

"Do you see a vent anywhere?" Shattered asked looking around. "They're gonna flood this place with a nerve gas, we need to get out."

"There!" Kursed pointed to the ceiling. "Boost me up." She place a foot in Shattered's folded hands and pushed open the vent, climbing inside and disappearing for a few seconds before she reached for Fox's hand. "Come on, jump!"

Shattered looked around as the gas began to flow. He tried a few times, missing by inches. "Look Kursed, the gas is already starting to affect me. Finish the mission Kursed, it doesn't matter what happens to me. Take my scouter, it'll tell you how to get to Beast with the least possible resistance."

"Shattered..." Kursed whispered, catching the scouter. She placed the scouter on her face and began to follow the path that was prompted.

Shattered began to cough, his mind fought against the gas, but he knew it was a losing battle. "I guess I got to save one last girl before I died."

* * *

Kursed moved as quick as she could in the vent, trying to make the least amount of noise as she could. She stopped to rest for a minute, checking the scouter once more. She heard the voices of the guards who had captured Shattered, and she could hear them dragging him towards her previous captor. "I have a feeling that Jay wouldn't be happy if I returned alone. But..." She was closer to her ship than to Shattered, if she wanted to she could explain what happened to Shattered then flee the system. Jay wouldn't like losing his best hunter, but she knew how to disappear. It wouldn't be the first time. "Sorry." She whispered before continuing towards her ship, knowing this would be her only shot at a peaceful departure.

* * *

"I have got to stop getting myself into these situations." Shattered grumbled, the room was familiar. It was the same one that he broke Kursed out of not twenty minutes ago.

"About time you woke up. You've been out for hours."

"Conversations work better when you can see each other." Shattered growled. His wish was granted as the lights came on. As his eye adjusted to the new light source Shattered looked up at his captor. "Beast."

"You're the second bounty hunter that has failed at taking my life today." Beast hissed. "So I'll give you the same options I gave her. Surrender, or die slowly." Shattered chuckled. "She thought the same as you, but who's going to come and save your ass? I know who sent you, he always sends people to get his favorite bounty hunter out of trouble. But you? You're a nobody, if anything I'll get bloodshed from you." Beast made his point by punching Shattered hard in the nose, a trickle of blood began to flow from his new wound.

"That tickled." Shattered replied with a twisted smile. "Is that you're best shot?" Beast punched him again, causing more laughter from Shattered. "If this is really all you can do, then you best come back in a year once I'm delirious. Maybe then it'll knock some sense into me."

"You've made a hilarious mistake vulpine. Enjoy your five star suite, I'll get all the things you'll ever need in here as soon as possible." Beast laughed.

"I'm not into S and M." Shattered let his head hang. "Besides, live hasn't been very fair to me, this would be a fitting end." Beast left the room, after inviting two of his men in.

"These two will give you some massage therapy. We wouldn't a guest of ours to get anything but the best." Shattered looked at the two thugs before snickering.

"Massage therapy, nice." Shattered grunted as the thug took his first punch. "Well at least you don't hit like a pussycat." As the second thug was about to take his first hit an explosion rocked the base, the two looked at each other, then at Shattered. "What? I was here."

"Attention, Attention, Every available guard to Beast at once."

"Sounds like he's got you guys whipped. Try not to keep him waiting." Before the thugs could leave they both fell over dead. Shattered looked up to see Kursed smiling at him, shotgun perched over her shoulder. "I told you to finish the mission."

"What do you think that blast was?" Kursed quickly released him. "I don't have a gun for you."

"That's fine, I'll beat the hell out of someone and borrow theirs." Shattered looked at Kursed, a machine gun in her free hand.

"I don't have a gun for you, but these guys told me they really wanted you to have this." Kursed tossed the gun to the vulpine. "Come on Shattered. This place is going to blow up in about ten minutes. You said you had a ship right?"

"Yeah, it'll take about five to get here." Shattered went to tap his scouter, but felt nothing. "Uh, can I have that back?" Kursed handed the scouter back to Shattered, noticing a symbol she hadn't seen in a while."

"Your friend that you borrowed your stuff from. He was on Star Fox wasn't he?" Kursed felt the tension in the air rise. "Shattered?"

"Yes. He was a good friend, but he wouldn't survive in this day and age." Shattered looked away from Kursed. "Rob, we need a pick up at the hangar."

"Affirmative, I shall contact you upon arrival. Rob out."

"Rob?" Kursed whispered. "Shattered, how do you know Rob?"

"How do you know Rob, Kursed?" Shattered snapped back.

"F-from rumors I heard about Star Fox. I didn't think I would meet someone close to that team." Kursed stuttered, something she rarely did anymore. "I can tell its a touchy subject, I'm sorry I asked. Now, lets get to the hangar before Beast gets to us." Shattered nodded at her, letting her lead the way to the hangar. "You never did answer my question."

"I used to work with Star Fox before they disbanded. They gave me Rob, figuring I would need him more." Shattered sighed, Kursed was silent. "Did you kill the alarm?" Kursed didn't respond. Shattered felt guilt for snapping at her, it was apart of him he couldn't get rid of. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you. Emotions are something I find hard to control."

"I'm not going to tell anyone. I was just curious, I kinda had a crush on Fox McCloud, how is he anyway?"

Shattered sighed. "He's the friend." He swore he saw Kursed nearly lose her footing. "Sorry to tell you that."

"Damn it." Kursed punched the nearest wall. "I never should have left." Shattered offered her help but she shrugged it off. Thanks to her distraction they made it to the hanger with little problems. Kursed secured the area while Shattered called Rob."

"Rob we're in the hanger, what's your ETA?"

"One minute and five seconds." Rob replied.

"Shattered we have company!" Kursed yelled as she began blind firing down the hallway. "Looks like Beast is making one final assault."

"Does he know about the bomb?" Shattered shouted. "Rob, we'll need a danger close retrieval. How's shields?"

"Shields have recharged to sixty percent. Life support still at one hundred percent. All other systems off-line. Rob out."

"Thirty seconds!" Shattered ran over to Kursed, firing at the guards as he went. "I sure hope he can fly like he used to."

"My dear little bounty hunters." Beast called. "Give up your fight and I'll make sure you get double what he's paying you."

"Doesn't sound like much of an offer." Kursed yelled. "Besides, dead men tell no lies." Shattered looked over at Kursed with a grin. "We'll have to turn that down."

"So be it." Beast laughed. "Enjoy your last few seconds alive." Beast tossed countless grenades towards the two bounty hunters. Most missed horribly, but a few came close.

"Come on... where are you Rob?" Shattered yelled tossing back a grenade that landed close to him. He watched as a few landed close to Kursed, but she didn't seem to notice them. "Kursed move!" She couldn't hear him over the gunfire, without thinking he ran over to her and move her out of the main blast radius. The shrapnel from the grenade hit both of them, Shattered blocked most of the blast from Kursed, feeling small pieces of metal embed in his skin. "Fuck me that hurt!"

"Shattered..." Kursed hadn't been saved by someone in a while, never really needed the help. She felt a tear in her eye, her former love had been the only other person to save her. She heard Shattered's ship land and pulled the vulpine to his feet. "Come on, we're getting out of here." As soon as she had them on board Rob took off. "Rob, get us out of here."

"Affirmative, it is good to see you again." Rob replied as he guided the ship away from the gunfire.

"Again?" Shattered asked before passing out.

"Rob, I'll fly, you take Shattered back to either his room or the medical room."

"Right away Miss Krystal." Rob replied. "Do not be alarmed, my sensors indicated that you arrived on board the same time Shattered did."

"Don't call me that Rob. At least not while he's awake." Kursed looked down on at Shattered. "He said you were a gift from Star Fox, is that true."

"Yes, I was given to Shattered after Fox decided Star Fox was to be disbanded, he left soon after. Shattered is my new owner now. I shall not reveal to him who you are Miss Krystal, data banks will record your name as Kursed."

"Thanks Rob." Kursed sat down in the pilots seat, looking out into space. "Wherever you are Fox. I'm sorry things worked out this way." All she could do now was wait, either for another job, or for Shattered to recover. Either way, she was stuck in the hospitality of a man she hardly knew.

* * *

**With that out of the way, when will Jay contact them? Is Beast dead?**

H-T**  
**


	5. The Memory Remains

**I MISSED YOU ALL SO MUCH!** Let's just jump right into this!

* * *

_A'cc mubo ak ucc if ke 0ei jemotu0, no'cc ro kewokxoh uwuad._

Shattered's eyes opened slowly, he had expected pain as he woke but felt nothing. Looking around he realized he was in his room. With a grunt he sat up, rubbing his arms and back with his hands.

"Well looks like I'll live to spend the paycheck." As he stood the blankets fell off of him, revealing his shirtless body. "I don't remember getting changed. But I suppose I did pass out."

He opened the door and made his way to the cockpit. "Rob, give me a status report. How long have I been out?"

"Medical records indicate you have been unconscious for three hours." Rob replied. "Your contact, Jay has requested you to call him, no further messages. All systems are operational."

"Thanks Rob, Shattered out."

The vulpine sat down at the controls of his ship. He punched in his access code and pulled up his contact info for Jay. Just before he sent the call he noticed something in the corner of his eye. He turned to see a sleeping Kursed in the co-pilot's seat.

"So, you haven't left yet." His features softened as he looked at the sleeping vixen, she hardly seemed like a bounty hunter. But, if half of what he knew about her was true - she was a force to be reckoned with.

After a few moments Shattered looked into space before calling Jay. He waited for only a few seconds for his employer to answer. "Shattered here, job's finished. Beast is dead, and Kursed is safe."

Even though Shattered couldn't see his face, he could sense that Jay was quite happy to hear that. "Good job Shattered, your payment will be sent directly. Kursed's half will be sent to her as well."

"Do you have any more work Jay?" Shattered asked. "Or do I get a little vacation after that terribly hard job."

Jay chuckled. "Oh there is always work Shattered. You just gotta know where to find it."

Shattered smiled in response.

"I'll have something for you within a week, for now head over to Sector X, shouldn't be too hard for you to lie low there."

"Ok, but what about Kursed? Am I going to be her chauffeur or something?"

Jay was silent for a moment. "Until I get you your job you two will travel together. Try not to have too much fun." With that Jay cut the link between them, leaving Shattered slightly annoyed.

"Oh I bet she'll just love this." Shattered looked over at Kursed again. "Well at least you aren't sore on the eyes."

* * *

General Peppy Hare paced slowly in front of his desk. He had just received word from Fortuna about the attack on Oikonny's old base. He had his suspicions that someone had taken it over, but he didn't have the men to spare for a reconnaissance mission.

All he had to spare was Star Wolf.

Peppy sighed. Something didn't sit well with him about Lylat's savours. Though he played nice in front of the media, he couldn't bring himself to fully trust the team. But, being a professional, Peppy knew it was better to use them as a military force than have them make decisions for themselves.

"General Hare? Your next appointment is here."

Peppy shook the thoughts from his head and put on a practised smile. "Send Mr. O'Donnell in." He waited a few moments before the door to his office opened and the leader of Star Wolf entered. "Wolf, you no doubt know why you're here."

Wolf smirked, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall near Peppy's desk. "Of course General."

"Well then, here are your official orders." Peppy placed a hologram on his desk. "You and your team are to head to Fortuna and assess the damage to Oikonny's old base. Find out who was there and give me a sit-rep as soon as you're done." Wolf pushed himself off the wall and walked to the desk, taking the hologram in his hand. "I know this type of job is well below your pay grade but you are the only team I have available."

"You're right General, it's quite below us. But a paycheck is still a paycheck, and this is easy money." Wolf grinned. "Anything else?"

"As a matter of fact, there is." Peppy slid a second hologram towards Wolf. "As you'll see in that screen grab there is at least one confirmed bounty hunter involved in this attack." Peppy waited a moment for Wolf to study the photo. "We haven't seen bounty hunters this close to Corneria in years. If you find any evidence that helps identify this one I'll make sure you get a bonus."

"We're already there." Wolf said as he turned and walked out of Peppy's office. As soon as the doors closed behind Wolf, Peppy began to pace slowly in front of his desk once more.

"Lylat's heroes." He scoffed. "It's too bad the true heroes are gone."

* * *

When Kursed awoke she expected to be bound to her chair. When she made a move and felt no resistance her eyes bolted open. After quickly checking her surroundings she sighed in relief.

"So it wasn't a dream." She stood up and stretched. "I wonder if he woke up yet."

As she turned to face the door it opened, revealing the very vulpine she wanted to see. "Speak of the devil..."

"And he shall appear." Shattered grinned. "You have a nice nap?"

"I could ask you the same question." Kursed smirked at the vulpine. "You seem to be doing fine considering what happened."

"Yeah, it's amazing what that med gel can do." Shattered chuckled as he sat down at the captain's chair. "But my back is still a bit stiff. Should be fine tomorrow."

Kursed rolled her eyes. "You must have me mistaken for someone who cares."

"Oh I never assumed you cared about my well-being, I just assumed you could carry out a conversation." Shattered looked over at the vixen. "Turns out I was right, in a sense."

Kursed growled. "What do you mean by that?"

Shattered shook his head. "In our line of work, the only people we talk to is our employer and our targets. Neither for very long. So forgive me for trying to have a normal conversation."

He turned to face the controls, becoming very interested in the vast nothingness of space. "By the way I got in contact with Jay, he said he'll have a job for me within a week; Until that time we'll be stickin' together."

Kursed said nothing and left the cockpit, leaving Shattered alone.

"Well that went about as well as it could."

Kursed sat down on a crate in what she assumed was the cargo hold. Why would Jay team her up with anyone? She had been quite clear to him that she worked alone. Kursed felt tears building up but quickly brushed them away.

"That's all in the past. Teams never lasted for me." The vixen shook her head and sighed. She tapped a few keys on her wrist comm and waited for Jay to pick up.

"Ah, how is my favourite bounty hunter?"

"What the hell are you doing Jay. Teaming me up with-" The vixen stopped unable to find the right words to properly express her anger.

Jay sighed. "Kursed, honestly I did this to help you. That bounty on your head is dangerously close to being switched to dead or alive. I barely contained the fact you got captured." He paused for a moment. "Shattered is the best asset I've got, save for you. Every job I've sent him on he's completed with zero error."

"How the hell can this help me? I told you, I never wanted to be teamed up with anyone for any reason!" Kursed snapped.

"Let's see." Jay laughed. "Firstly, if that bounty gets too large I won't be able to stop everyone from trying to collect it. Secondly, you no longer have a ship. And finally, I'm the only one in this system willing to risk hiring you." Kursed swore under her breath. "It's only for a week, after that I promise not to team you up again."

"Fine." Kursed spat. "Just don't expect me to be friendly."

"Try not to have too much fun!" Jay cut the link between them. Kursed growled and jumped off the crate. She walked a few steps before running into Shattered.

"You know if you didn't believe me you could have said so." He glared at the vixen before tossing a blanket at her. "I've got an extra cot in the storage room. You can either use that blanket for warmth or privacy." He turned to leave, but stopped and looked back at her.

"Don't worry, blankets don't require you to be friendly."

* * *

**Guys(and Gals) **It's been nearly a year since I've updated anything. But finally! I bunkered down and wrote (while not a lot it's still something!)

I'll only 2 weeks off this summer and no real free time until late October. So this is to show you that I'm not dead! Thanks a lot for your patience!

Peace,

H-T


	6. I Disappear

**He's back again! And in record time! Chapter 6, Enjoy!**

* * *

**-2 days later-**

"Well it's nice to see that some things never change." Shattered leaned back in his chair as the familiar debris of Sector X began to surround his ship. All of his systems began to blink rapidly and give obscure readings. "Yup, this place still fucks around with electronics." He grabbed the controls and took off the automatic pilot. "Rob, we're going into VFR mode. I'm going to try and put us near one of the bigger pieces of the old Cornerian base until Jay contacts us."

"Affirmative." Rob replied. "Diverting excess power to shields and life support."

Shattered easily flew around the long abandoned base. Feeling waves of nostalgia hit him as memories of his old life flashed in his mind. Before he had locked up his emotions he might have longed to return to those times. Now however he barely twitched at the thought of Star Fox.

After a few more minutes of easily flying he landed his ship near an old assembly line. He looked outside, waiting for something to move. "Wonder if there was more than one Spyborg kicking around here." The thought made him smile, violence was one of his few pleasures left. "At least back then we had an endless army to destroy."

The door to the cockpit suddenly opened, making Shattered place a hand on his blaster and turn to face the only other person on his ship. The vixen shook her head. "Calm down, I come in peace." She casually sat down at the co-pilot's seat sporting a small grin. "I assume we're here then."

Shattered slowly released the handle of his blaster before speaking. "Yeah, welcome to the five star resort called Sector X."

Kursed's smile widened. "From what I've heard of this place it's more of a graveyard than a resort. But to each their own." Shattered smirked at her comment. Kursed turned her gaze outside. "Any idea when the last Cornerian scouting party came through here?"

Shattered pulled down a screen and tapped it twice. The screen played white noise before a few faint images began to appear. "I checked before my instruments got messed up by the electromagnetic pulses. Since the Anglar wars not a single Cornerian has been near this Sector. Fear of some sort of bio-weapon or some shit."

Kursed nodded. "I heard Peppy started that rumor so he could turn this place into a scrap yard for old or destroyed ships. I wonder if you could find some sort of upgrades for this chunk of metal." She patted the hull gently.

"Don't you worry about this ship. She's got it where it counts." Shattered folded his hands as he rested them behind his head. "So, what's made you in a conversational mood all of a sudden? Last time you stormed off like a little girl."

Kursed's smile faded immediately. "I don't like being close to anyone for an extended period of time. It feels similar to being tied down." She moved around in her seat, feeling very uncomfortable. "Besides you said it yourself we only really talk to our employers and our targets."

Shattered nodded but didn't reply. He was trying to figure out if she considered him a target. He had overheard rumors that there was a bounty on her head. And the price tag was something he had even considered taking. But now that Kursed was sitting in front of him; it seemed too great a risk. He realized he was staring and turned his head away from the vixen.

"What?"

"Nothing." He lied. "I was just thinking is all."

Kursed chuckled, causing the vulpine to turn to face her once more. "Did you start doing that before or after you pushed me out of the way of a grenade?"

Shattered grinned. "After. Figured I'll live longer this way."

* * *

Wolf jumped out of his newly improved Wolfen, hitting the ground close to where a group of soldiers stood around the blast hole in the roof of the base. As he walked closer to it the soldiers moved to let him through. "Panther, Leon. I'm taking the roof, I want you two to start at the hangar and move backwards. Camera feed showed at least one Bounty Hunter here. Let me know if you find anything interesting. Wolf out."

Without bothering to wait for a reply Wolf jumped down the hole, landing gracefully. He pressed a finger against his ear. "Have we finished the virtual copy of this base?"

"Yes sir, program is loading now."

"Give me this entire place just before that bomb blew." Within seconds a brilliant blue light covered the entire hallway. After a few moments of blindness Wolf was looking at the carnage as if it had just happened. He walked towards the first two victims, leaning down to examine their wounds. "One shot, one kill. Whoever shot these guys knows how to use a blaster."

"Whoever did this certainly had access to a lot of firepower." Panther said with a bit of jealousy. "It's not legal, whatever it was."

"I count thirty grenade blasts, and those are just the isolated blasts, the closer I get to the hangar doors the more marks I see, it'd be impossible to get an accurate count." Leon hissed. "We'll get the scan finalized and sent to the General."

Wolf had just made it down the stairs. "Start making your way towards the main office. I'm headed to the interrogation room. See if this program can't load our partial image and get us a positive I.D. I think we could use the bonus." Wolf passed by the pile of bodies near the stairwell, not needing to know how they met their fates.

Wolf pushed open the door. "Feels like home." He thought out loud as he saw a single chair under the low hanging light. He pulled a hologram out of his vest and looked at it. Trying to figure out what angle the screen grab was from. After turning and adjusting, Wolf had finally found the angle he wanted. "Tech, bring up the security footage just outside the interrogation room. I've got sights on where the partial originated."

"It's a hard angle sir, the cameras mostly point away from the room. Likely because whoever ran this place didn't want any record of what happened in there." The techie was silent for a few moments. "Got it, you should see all the data available for that room now."

Wolf grinned, this was an easy paycheck indeed. The image loaded and he saw a few more inches of the bounty hunter. He put the hologram back in his pocket and walked towards the still loading image. "Can't you make this thing load any faster tech?"

"Sorry sir, but that's all we can get."

Wolf growled. So much for his bonus check. "Damn it. Send the information to General Hare. Panther, Leon. I've finished up here, how your end?"

"Wolf. We've got a survivor." Panther replied. "Says he'll tell us all he knows for a chance at revenge."

Wolf smirked. "Well, revenge is something we understand. What's his name?"

"Only name he gave us was Beast." Leon said. "And as far as I know he's worth quite a bit to our bounty hunter friend."

"Let's get him to Corneria. He should more than earn us our bonus check." Wolf grinned and made his way towards the hangar. "Let's close it up tech, we're heading back to HQ."

* * *

Shattered yawned. He had been awake for the better part of the night just watching the vast nothingness of space. Kursed had retired for the night some hours ago, leaving him alone with his ship. "Guess I had better go to sleep. Kill a few more hours anyway." He stood up quickly, causing his recorder to fall to the floor. He stared at it for a few moments, having forgotten he ever had one. He picked it up, studying it as he made his way to his room. '_That's right, I wanted to record this mission.'_ He slipped the device back into his pocket. "Rob, I'm going to sleep for a while. Wake me up if anything-"

"Ship detected!" Rob blared over the PA. Shattered growled and jogged back to the cockpit. "Scanner's indicate it is a juggernaut class warship. Cornerian model GF-02."

Just as Shattered realized what model it was he saw the vessel. "No..." He didn't even hear Kursed come in until she gasped.

"Is that?"

Shattered nodded. In front of them loomed Star Fox's old command ship Great Fox 2. It almost looked like a ghost ship, many of its major parts had been salvaged. The main guns had long since ceased to function years of rust had taken its toll. The once great flagship of Lylat had been reduced to a rusted frame. "I'd never thought I'd see the day Corneria put it to rest."

"It won't last long out here that Star Fox symbol alone would be worth four bounties." Kursed seemed uncharacteristically emotional, not that Shattered had known her long enough to judge. Maybe it was the fact he too felt those old feeling burst through at the sight of old ship. "Somewhere Fox McCloud is rolling in his grave."

Shattered shook his head. "James McCloud too." He chanced a look over at the vixen, thankful that she was too enthralled by the sight to see him wipe his eyes. "Rob, once the escort vessel takes the warp gate take us to the Great Fox. We'll make sure no one else will recognize it."

Kursed raised an eyebrow and looked at Shattered. "What's this we shit?"

Shattered gave her a harsh glare. "I'd rather give that ship a proper disposal than let some damn scavenger profit from a lucky find. Since we've got nothing else to do I figured you'd want to help out."

Kursed matched his glare before looking back out to the Great Fox. With a sigh she nodded. "Hope you've got a spare helmet."

* * *

**Beast is alive, how is Peppy going to react when he finds out he's got two Bounty Hunters to deal with? And why did he retire the Great Fox?**

In a reply to:

Troygroomes Maybe, but you'll have to wait and see!

bryan mccloud In this story Rob has already been programmed to keep Fox's identity a secret.

**H-T**


	7. The Frayed End of Sanity

**Alright, here we go with chapter 7! Enjoy!**

* * *

"You act as though you've never seen Corneria." Panther chuckled as Beast snapped his head away from the window of the limousine. The Lynx grinned.

"Not legally no."

Panther chuckled, remembering being in a similar situation some years prior. It was before Star Wolf had been named heroes. As he recalled it had been the single action that had led to the disappearance of one Fox McCloud. They had used him, and his flagship the Great Fox 2; it had even been Fox's old girlfriend Krystal's idea to do it.

Regrettably, but not completely surprising, the citizens of Corneria started calling Krystal a traitor. She survived as a vital part of Star Wolf for a few months before she suddenly and without warning vanished. Not even their new connections with the Cornerian Military could track the blue vixen. Panther had to admit, he had been smitten by Krystal, in a way he hadn't with any other woman before. He had legitimately felt something for her, but like all the others once she left he simply moved on to the next.

"You even listening to me?" Beast waved his cuffed hands in an attempt to get the jungle cat's attention.

"No, not really. What did you ask me?" Panther shook his head and looked at Beast. "And it had better not be about the damn cuffs again."

"I asked what kind of deal you think I'll get once I tell your general what I know." The lynx set his hands on his lap. "Besides, I'll be free of the damn things soon enough. I only asked early to see how smart you are." Panther glared at the lynx, and growled threateningly, causing Beast to throw his hands up in defence. "Don't worry big un' you passed."

Panther relaxed but kept his eye on the lynx. "I can't speak for General Hare."

Beast smirked and looked back outside, silently watching the people go about their lives. They had no idea how close they were to a very dangerous and feared lynx. "You think I'll get labelled a hero as well? I mean, you guys terrorized Corneria for at least a decade, and after a lucky break. Bam!" He snapped his fingers to emphasize. "Instant heroes."

"Despite how you put it, yes. That's practically how it happened. But what we did in the Anglar Blitz proved to the system that we could be everything Star Fox was." Panther turned his head. "What happened afterwards is regrettable; Lylat could use more people like Fox McCloud but Star Wolf had no part in his disappearance."

"I heard that he committed suicide just after selling his father's robot." Beast laughed. "But I'm sure as a highly respected mercenary like yourself; you already know everything the military could get their grubby hands on." He smirked as Panther continued to ignore him. "That's how they keep control you know. They buy up every piece of terrible news people like me make, and hide it inside their war rooms. I mean, shit, do you even know what the hell goes down on Kew? Shit that would make you cry yourself to sleep. Well, maybe not the old Star Wolf, but this new team."

"I know you had to get a new name because you were too scared to actually face someone better than you in a fight." Panther snapped. "And I know we may seem like this time of peace has made us rusty, but I ask you. Have you heard of anyone attacking Corneria since the Blitz? Have you heard of any planet in Lylat under Cornerian military protect ever being taken over? Have you ever, in your tiny little hole of a base, ever heard of how Star Wolf went up against the best Dash Bowman could offer without so much as an assist from General Peppy?"

Beast blinked a few times. "Heard it all. Doesn't really impress me."

Before Panther could reply there was a knock at the window behind him.

"We're here." He made his way to the door and opened it. "I'm not going to hold your hand, come on, out!"

The lynx shuffled towards the door; as he stepped out he tripped over Panther's boot, causing him to fall face first onto the cement sidewalk.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Here let me help you up." Panther chuckled pulling Beast to his feet and brushing him off. He leaned up close to the now furious lynx. "You know the main difference between us right now?" He whispered. "My bounty has been forgiven. And since we know one hunter is after you, just think of what fun they could have knowing you were locked up in a Cornerian prison."

"Panther, that's enough. I'll take him to the general myself." Wolf said walking towards them from the military headquarters. "Head back to the wolfens I have a feeling we won't be staying on Corneria long."

Panther nodded, pushing Beast towards Wolf, and heading back to the limousine.

Beast stared at the long black vehicle before getting pushed again; this time by Wolf. "That's some henchman you got there. Where did you find him anyway?"

"Local bar." Wolf replied simply leading him to the elevator. They spent the majority of their walk in silence. Wolf barely interacted with other military personal, either with a nod or a quick 'Hi'. To Beast, it seemed Wolf was either anti-social or getting increasingly annoyed.

"You don't talk too much huh?"

"Normally, I only talk with people worth my time." Wolf stated before placing his hand on a scanner. "I'll have the absolute joy of guarding General Hare while you two get to talk." He removed his hand after the console beeped twice. "Keep in mind; I don't have to make it look like an accident here."

"To make what... oh." Beast had never been one to know fear, but he couldn't hide a shiver running up his spine as Wolf had so calmly threatened his life.

Wolf grinned, he loved how easy it was to intimidate crime lords. "As you know, I used to be like you. I already know your tells, but in case you think I'm bluffing go right ahead and try it. In fact, I want you to." He turned as the doors opened. "General, here is Beast. He's the one with the information concerning our Bounty Hunter issue."

Peppy didn't turn around.

"Sit." Beast made his way to the chair and sat down. "I wasn't taking to you."

Wolf pulled Beast up by his cuffs before moving the chair to a corner and sitting down.

"Now then." Peppy turned, tossing a thick folder down on his desk. "Beast is it? Kind of a weird name to take, but to each his own. That folder there contains everything we know about you, and believe me when I say we've taking the liberty of removing most of the black lines you have put in there." Peppy looked over at Wolf. "Help yourself to a drink if you want." Wolf waved it off, studying the movements of the lynx. "Suit yourself."

"Hmph. Since you seem to have all this knowledge, I don't see why you paid to have me brought here." Beast narrowed his eyes at Peppy.

"You recently survived a hit on Fortuna. In an abandoned Venom base. So my first question for you is this. Do you know who attacked you?"

"Which time?" Beast asked. Peppy gave him a confused look. "There was more than one attack on my life. Which one do you want to hear about?"

"Both."

"The first time was by a well-known hunter called Kursed. Normally, I'm told, she never fails a hit. Guess there is a first time for everything, because I'm still standing." He grinned. "But I'm sure you've got lots and lots of info on her."

"We've heard of Kursed, but she has kept away from planets under Cornerian Protection. She is a threat to us, but only if she provokes us. Her file isn't near as big as yours by the way." Peppy folded his hands behind his back. "Though I was curious as to why you happened to be the first one to survive. But I figure it's your paranoia and those blood gangs you've borrowed credits from that has funded your security." Beast shuffled uncomfortably. "And what of this second attempt?"

"It was a vulpine, rather unknown hunter. I never found out his name, but I know they both had the same employer." Beast shook his head. "You won't find information on him, but he's one of two people that know my real name."

"Three." Peppy grinned, tapping the file. "I'll keep it between us if you give me that name."

"You're bluffing." Beast snapped. He heard a blaster charge and turned his head only to feel the cool metal of Wolf's blaster on his head.

"I told you I knew your tells. I'd be quick about the name, we wouldn't want your gang friends to find out you helped Corneria."

Beast looked to Peppy, almost expecting a look of confusion. But all he saw was a blank emotionless face. "You'd let this... Mercenary kill me in cold blood in your office?" Peppy turned to face the window.

"If you are of no more use then why waste tax dollars putting you into a prison? All I have to do is say you attempted my life and that Wolf acted to save my life." Peppy looked over at Beast. "You give me that name and I'll see to it you get treated fairly."

Beast growled, he knew he had been beat. "I want immunity, and a ranking position in your army. I want to be able to defend myself for the hell that is sure to come."

"Of course." Peppy smiled gently. "For the name."

"I'm sure his real name is long since forgotten in this system, but he goes by Jay. That's all I've got, hell that's more than your military has on him for damn sure."

"Jay." Peppy rubbed his chin in thought. "I'll get my people on it. Wolf is Leon nearby?"

Wolf nodded. "Waiting outside, just in case we needed him." Wolf put a finger to his ear. "Leon, come inside."

A few moments later the green lizard walked into the office. "Yes, general?"

"Escort this convict to our military prison." Peppy ordered.

"WHAT?!" Beast yelled, struggling against Leon's grip. "WE HAD A DEAL!"

Peppy picked up the file and opened it, revealing nothing but a stack of blank papers. "Oh I'm sorry, but we'd have to have permission from people higher up than myself."

Beast roared as Leon dragged him out of the office. Wolf smirked, looking over at the old general. "I didn't think you'd pull that off." Peppy looked over at Wolf, forcing a grin. "Anything else for me General?"

"That will be all for now. We'll get a trace started on Kursed, see if she is still in Lylat. Should we get anything on her I'll send you."

"What about this 'Jay' guy?" Wolf asked.

"That isn't much to go on. But I'll get someone on it. I'll oversee it personally. You're dismissed Wolf." Wolf turned on his heel and left Peppy's office. The hare sat down at his desk, tossing the file into the trash.

* * *

Shattered slowly fly towards the Great Fox 2, his training kept his emotions in check, but his thoughts where anything but calm. Kursed obviously knew about Fox, otherwise she wouldn't have reacted as she had when he told her he was dead. But how well had she known Fox? He glanced over at the vixen; she hadn't left her seat since they first saw the Great Fox 2. _'Should I ask her to split up? What if she sees me and I'm acting like him? Just how well did she know Fox?'_

Kursed fidgeted in her seat. The closer they got to the Great Fox, the harder it was to keep Krystal's thoughts suppressed. Memories hit her like rain hit a windshield, hundreds of thoughts combining into one before being wiped aside. Keeping her emotions in check especially when her thoughts drifted to Fox had become increasingly difficult after learning of the vulpine's death. She felt guilty, knowing in no small way, that she had a big part to play in his death. She knew going into that ship would be hell, but she was determined to see this through.

"Five minutes until dock. Scans show that most areas of the Great Fox 2 are currently inaccessible. The bridge, mess hall, and personal quarters are equipped with life support." Rob announced, startling the two bounty hunters.

"Thanks Rob."

"Why would those areas still have life support? That ship is barely together." Kursed thought out loud.

"They disassemble these ships in space to save room in dry docks." Shattered replied tapping a few keys before letting Rob take over for the final landing procedures. "They have to keep life support active so the engineers can take their time pulling apart circuit boards, nav systems, and important shit like that." He stood up, grabbing his helmet as he went. "The dock isn't going to be pressurized, so keep your helmet on until we get to the main elevator. The pressure should regulate once the doors close."

"I know how it works." Kursed replied, putting her helmet on before following the vulpine towards the ramp.

"Final boarding in progress."

"What all are we grabbing?" The vixen asked.

Shattered put on his helmet before replying. "Anything that has the logo for starters. After that I guess it's anything that seems to have..." He paused, trying to think of the right word.

"Sentimental value?" Shattered nodded and turned to the ramp as it began to descend.

"Depressurizing." A computer voice spoke, it was silent until the ramp fully extended, hitting the metal floor of the Great Fox. Shattered looked down at his comm link, it showed 2 hours of oxygen. He jumped, letting gravity take him towards the ceiling. He looked behind him to see Kursed doing the same.

"Rob we're clear, take off and blast the Star Fox logo a few times, I don't want looters to make a cent off this ship. Land the ship back in the hangar when you're done."

"Confirmed."

After a few minutes of tedious movements, and choice foul words, the pair made it to the elevator. "Pressurizing... Complete."

They removed their helmets. "Fuck me that was annoying." Shattered growled. "I figured our suits would weigh us down enough."

"We shouldn't have too much trouble going back. That said, why don't you just have Rob waiting for us closer to elevator. I mean, it's not like anything else is going to dock here anytime soon." Kursed leaned against the handlebar.

"Good point." The vulpine nodded. The elevator stopped, leading them to the bridge. For a moment, Shattered felt as though he was about to start a mission, the Star Fox team sat at their respective chairs. Waiting for the orders of their leader. Without noticing he had walked to his old command chair and sat down. His team looked up at him and smiled. He felt himself smile, for the first time in years.

"Shattered?"

He blinked, looking around for his team. It had been a memory; the bright grey had been replaced with a rusty brown. He looked at the chair Krystal should have been sitting in, but saw nothing. "Damn it." He stood up quickly and walked past Kursed. "I'm going to check out the mess hall."

Kursed watched him leave. Obviously Shattered had been lost in thought, because he moved as if he was on automatic pilot. She shrugged, and looked around. "They tore the hell out of this room. But I suppose it was the most advanced ship Corneria had at the time. Slippy was always tinkering with it to make it better." She took another look around, deciding that there was nothing here she wanted. She made her way towards the personal quarters.

She stopped as she reached Krystal's old room, placing her hand on the door. "This is where we spent our last night together. With a bit of an effort she managed to open the door, nearly expecting to see Fox sitting on the bed waiting for her. She quickly shook the thought out of her mind and looked around the room. Seemingly nothing had changed since she left. Minus most of her items that she had already taken from here. She sat down on the bed, sighing contently at the familiar comfort it gave. "I wish I could take this with me." She looked over at were her alarm clock used to be, but saw something else instead. She leaned over and grabbed the object. "A letter?" It was addressed to Krystal, and it was clearly Fox's handwriting. She unzipped her flight suit slightly and tucked the letter inside before zipping it back up. Promising herself to read it later, when she was alone.

"This was Krystal's old room wasn't it?" Kursed jumped as she saw Shattered leaning against the doorway. "Didn't mean to startle you."

Kursed nodded. "It's fine, but you're right this was Krystal's old room."

Shattered looked around. "You didn't have to be a bounty hunter to hear what happened to her and Fox."

"I'm sure everyone in Lylat and the surrounding systems knew about their break up." Kursed scoffed. "The media loved prying into personal lives. Always sickened me to watch those damn reporters harass people for a story. They make us hunters look like saints when it comes to gathering information."

Shattered chuckled. "I think it's because we get paid for information whereas they're trying to get it for free."

Kursed grinned. "I guess I hadn't thought of it that way." She brushed her hand against her thigh. "You done here?"

"I've got one last place to check. Head for the elevator, I'll catch up."

"I'll stick around and wait, if it's alright with you."

Shattered shrugged. "Suit yourself."

He walked down the hallway a few doors, resting his hand on each that he passed. '_Falco, Slippy, I hope you're both doing well. I am sorry for the pain I caused you.' _He stopped at Fox's old room, opening the door with ease. He had already picked this room clean before the ship had been put to rest. But he still felt a need to return. He quickly went to the bed and pulled it back a few feet, revealing a small wooden box. It was embroidered with the Star Fox logo and stained a dark amber. Gently he picked it up and sat down on the bed. He unlatched the clasp and opened it, grabbing the only photo inside it.

It was a photo taken on Fichina just after the Star Fox team had met up with Bill for his birthday. They had just finished a huge snowball fight and were all drinking coffee and relaxing inside the mess hall. It was one of the last team photos they had taken. While he had already taken most of the photos off the ship when he had left the first time, but he left this one here. He figured that the Great Fox would be put to rest eventually, and he had wanted to show anyone who happened to find this box to remember how the team was, and not what had happened to it at the end.

"Warning, thirty minutes of oxygen remaining." The automated voice announced. Shattered shook his head, how had an hour and a half passed so quickly?

"Shattered." The vulpine looked up at Kursed. "We need to go." He nodded and stood up, placing the photo back in the box and closing the lid. Kursed looked from him to the box and back. "It's just something I think the system will want to see eventually." Kursed motioned with her head towards the hallway.

They quickly made their way to the elevator, both feeling exhausted. They almost happily put on their helmets, glad that the other couldn't see their faces. Years of forgotten emotions ran through them, affecting both equally; yet neither of them knew how the other felt. '_I miss you Fox.'_

Shattered looked around, seeing no one else but Kursed. "You say something?"

Kursed turned to him. "No, why?"

"Warning, depressurization imminent."

Kursed was thrilled to have a change in conversation. She calmed herself down and forced her abilities away once again. '_Damn telepathy flare. It must have been from visiting my old room... and from him...'_

"Rob move the ship closer to the elevator. It was a damn hassle just to get here; I'd rather not do it again." Shattered took a few steps grabbing a hold of the elevator door to keep himself from floating to far up. Kursed followed his lead, both waiting for the ship to get close enough to float into.

Rob brought the ship as close as he could and waited until the two bounty hunters had made their way into the cargo hold. "Pressurizing... complete."

"Get us back to that assembly line Rob, I think I'm going to take the rest of the night off." Shattered pulled off his helmet and turned to Kursed who had just done the same. "Hey, ummm." The vixen locked eyes with him, catching him slightly off guard. "I... Miss him too." With that he walked towards his room, leaving Kursed alone.

"So, you did hear me. No one's been able to since Fox." She sighed and sat down on the cot. She unzipped her flight suit and pulled out the letter. She stared at it for a few minutes before putting it underneath her makeshift pillow. "I'm sorry Fox, but I just can't read this tonight." After a few moments she passed out, mentally exhausted.

* * *

**What's going to happen next? Oh, I'm sure we'll find out soon.**

In a reply too:

Blazehunter64 - We caught a glimpse of something in this chapter. But I'm not 100% certain when exactly they'll realize who is who.

bryan mccloud - That's actually a very good point. Would you mind terribly if I decided to use that?

**H-T**


	8. Low Man's Lyric

**With correspondence of Fanfiction's ratings guide, I have to inform you that this chapter has a _LOT_ of swearing in it.**

**Also, there is some french in here as well. Don't worry, you can Google Translate the heck out of it.**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

Kursed didn't know how long she was starting at the still unopened letter resting in her hands. Each time she made up her mind to open it she hesitated. "Just do it." She told herself for the umpteenth time. "It's not he'll jump out of it."

It took her a few minutes longer before her impromptu pep talk finally worked and she ripped the side of the envelop. Kursed quickly turned to see if Shattered was coming in. The quiet hum of the ship was her only company.

Feeling content that she was still alone Kursed pulled the letter out of the envelope, noting the oxidation of the paper had given it a yellowish tinge. With a steadying breath she finally unfolded the letter.

'_Krystal,_

_If you're reading this than I'm no longer around._

_This isn't going to be an apology letter Krys, we both know what's happened and we're both dealing with consequences. In fact, I'm writing this letter in parts. I want you to be able to feel the emotions I'm dealing with. I want you to know this is from the heart, what's left of it anyway. _

_I'll start with the obvious. I'm a fucking idiot for forcing you away. But how could you not see what I was trying to do? We were a team of two Krys, trying to do the work of a god damn army. I was worried for your fucking safety. I know how good you are in an Arwing, hell you were great with everything at the Star Fox team's disposal. It wasn't a decision I made lightly either. We had been taking increasingly difficult jobs, and for what? We had to travel outside of Lylat to find anything remotely worth our time. We flew in sectors we had never scouted before. _

_And then we had that close call. That fucking close call that nearly cost us our lives, not to mention the Great Fox. Out numbered ten to one. We only survived that because Rob sent an S.O.S to Peppy._

_After that I couldn't look at you without seeing your face just before help arrived. True fear, true sorrow, hopelessness. And not a DAMN thing I could do about it. I made up my mind that night. I knew you wouldn't like it, hell, I knew you'd be upset._

_But I never expected you to leave._

_Moving on to the Anglar Blitz. You did something I never expected, you joined Star Wolf. Admittedly, it hurt me more than I let on. You despised me, for good reason I guess. You started up something with Panther, something I guess I'll never understand. You even tricked me into giving Star Wolf the one thing they needed to become Lylat's newest heroes. I was left with NOTHING. After that, everyone else left. My father's once great team now consisted of me and Rob. _

_Now I wont say you're to blame completely for Star Fox disbanding permanently. But you played a big role in it, and so did I. I knew I couldn't be the leader the team needed anymore, but I refused to give up the team to Falco. _

_No, I just packed up what I wanted and went into seclusion. The Great Fox will remain docked in Corneria until Peppy decides to have it decommisioned._

_But now I'm hearing that you left Star Wolf, even left Lylat completely. Why? Was it the media? The people? How did it feel to be labelled a traitor? I knew the truth, you didn't betray Star Fox. You were forced to leave. But we were alone then, and the media didn't tell the public anything other than us breaking up._

_I miss those times we had on Sauria._

_Maybe I'll come looking for you. See if we can't fix things between us. If not, well. At least we tried right?_

_Who am I kidding, like I said at the beginning of this letter; If you're reading this than I'm already gone. Dead. Lost to this world. I figure by now you'd be over me and moved on. If so I wish you all the best. _

_But I haven't moved on. I still love you, and I only wish I had the chance to see you one last time._

_ -Fox McCloud _

"You..." Kursed tossed the letter to the ground, gritting her teeth as she fought back tears. "Damn it Fox." She had forgotten all about that sneak attack. Fox had been very weary about the job to begin with. But she had insisted that they take it. Star Fox needed the money to pay for the newly upgraded Great Fox. She shuddered. Had the Cornerian military not been there...

Kursed shook her head. "I wish I could have seen you too."

"Hey, you ok?" The vixen turned to face Shattered, and nodded. "Jay is calling us."

Kursed stood up and walked past the vulpine. "Then let's not keep him waiting." She quickly wiped her eyes and made her way to the cockpit. Shattered watched the vixen for a moment before following her.

"Ah, Kursed! Shattered! I see you two haven't killed each other yet. That's certainly a plus." Jay chuckled. "Ok, I've got a job for both of you. Sorry Kursed, looks like you'll be sticking with Shattered for a bit longer."

Kursed scoffed and folded her arms across her chest. "Figures."

"The pay is double what I normally give both of you." Jay smiled, knowing that would keep their attention. "Alright, I've already sent you the files you'll need Shattered."

"Copy that. Anything else?" Shattered replied.

"Oh, you'll see. Good hunting."

"I love it when he says that." Kursed muttered before she left the cockpit. Shattered sighed and followed the vixen. "Which way?"

"To your left." Shattered walked ahead of the vixen, opening the door to the small briefing room. Once inside the computer instant turned on, and began to load the file from Jay. It only took a few moments for the vulpine to realize Jay had meant. "Great."

"What?" Kursed looked at the screen. All the info Jay had seemed to be in another language. She gazed over at Shattered, who seemed to be reading it just fine.

"Do you understand Zonian?" Kursed gave Shattered a confused look. "The language the locals of Zoness speak? Cornerian isn't their primary language. Before the Lylat wars that planet was bringing in all the higher class people from around the system. This hit is going to go down on Zoness." Shattered tapped a few keys, spreading all the information into four parts. "Computer, load the attached video."

"Confirmed."

They waited in silence until the video began to play. It showed to shadowy felines sitting across from the camera in an empty bar. For a few minutes there voices were hushed, as if they knew someone was there. But soon, they were confident enough to speak loud enough for the microphone to pick up.

"Mais, où est l'expédition? Vous savez ce singe déteste faire attendre." The first feline spoke. He sounded male, but was clearly an underling for someone.

With an aggravated exhale the second feline replied. "Câliss, ce fils de pute. Je l'ai déjà dit personnellement s'il veut que ses armes, il va falloir venir à moi-même. Je suis malade et fatigué de lui envoyer des nullités comme vous."

The smaller feline hissed. "Il m'a averti que vous feriez quelque chose comme ça." He raised his hand and snapped his fingers. "Il m'a demandé de vous remercier et à vous dire que vos services ne sont plus nécessaires."

Before he could speak the feline slumped in his seat, blood pouring from a blaster wound. The two hunters barely flinched at the sight. They had both done something similar to one of their targets.

Shattered turned to Kursed. "Seems like shit's going down on Zoness. The translation program should be just about done."

"I understand the language when someone speaks it. But to read it..." Kursed shrugged. "Haven't been able to figure it out. But I do know it isn't only spoken there."

Shattered nodded. "No doubt. I'm pretty much fluent in it now, but that's because I had a few friends teach me it."

"Normally I rely on body language for my hits. We should start heading towards Zoness. I'll read the file once the translations are done."

"Rob, set a course for Zoness. We're going to have to avoid Solar."

"Confirmed."

Shattered looked over at Kursed. "At a glance, this looks like a really easy job. But those normally turn out to be real shit shows."

Kursed smiled. "Don't worry, those are my speciality."

* * *

"General!" Peppy turned to see a middle aged husky running to catch up with him and stopped. "Sir, we've got some updates for you regarding Kursed." Peppy nodded and looked over at Wolf.

"Get to your Wolfen. I'll send the data to you as soon as possible."

Wolf grinned. "General." He said before turning on his heel and leaving. Peppy turned his attention back to the husky.

"Name and Rank solider."

"Second Lieutenant Anner, sir!" Anner replied with a salute. Peppy snapped to attention and returned the salute. "If you'll follow me sir."

"Of course Lieutenant." Peppy motioned for the husky to lead him.

It was a short walk to the comms room. But the site always made Peppy shake is head in wonder. Inside the large room was nearly two hundred computers each manned by the best Corneria had. On the upper part of the walls were countless screens with thousands of images from throughout the system. Just underneath them was variously sized glass rooms. Each with it's own group of officers constantly debating their designated planets safety, status, and security.

"General on deck!" Anner yelled, causing the entire room to freeze and become deathly quite. Every single solider or officer stood saluting their general.

"At ease people." Peppy smiled as work continued as normal. "Were are we located?"

"On the far room on the right, sir." Anner lead Peppy down the metal walkway and placed his hand on the scanner before stepping aside to let the hare in.

Before he spoke, three screens appeared before them. The one to the left was streaming video surveillance of Kursed as she made her way around Lylat. The screen on the right listed potential crimes, as well as general information about the vixen. The middle screen seemed to be loading a live camera shot of her most recent location. "As you can see sir. We have been successful on tracking down Kursed. Though it did take longer than anticipated. She has changed her ship to something we've only seen once before."

As if on queue an image of the ship in question appeared on the middle screen. Peppy quickly cleaned his glasses before moving close to get a better look. "It's clearly a custom job. Looks like a medium sized transport ship."

"That is correct sir." Anner moved to stand beside Peppy. "As you can see, extensive modifications have been made. From what our top engineers could tell, the shields on this ship are one point five times as strong. The nav system is AI assisted, and the exterior plates have been reinforced with a metal similar to our Juggernaut class warships."

"Impressive for a simple bounty hunter. How could she afford one plate? Let alone an entire ship?" Peppy rubbed his chin with his thumb and forefinger. "What else have you got for me on Kursed?"

The husky hesitated for a moment. "Last known location is sector X, beside the recently dismantled Great Fox. We've only got a few functioning satellites in the area but we were able to grab theses shots." The screens quickly changed to show the photos. "The first one shows this ship blasting the old Star Fox logo. The second shows the ship leaving the Great Fox's landing bay. And the third..."

Peppy leaned closer. "Is that?" The photo showed the semi detailed cockpit of the ship. The AI looked familiar, too familiar. "General Peppy to Star Wolf."

"Go ahead General." Wolf replied, his face appearing in front of Peppy.

"I'm sending you the co-ordinates of the last known location of the Bounty hunter Kursed. Take her into custody. I want her alive Wolf, so disable her ship. We'll discuss payment later, Peppy out." Peppy stepped back watching the screens turn off before turning to Anner. "What have you got on this Jay character?"

"Nothing yet sir, lots of empty leads. Whoever 'Jay' is, he's good." Anner saluted Peppy before quickly leaving.

Peppy watched the husky make his way down the steps and into the sea of people running amok on the floor. "Perhaps it's time I called in a favour. He was always much better with computers than the rest of us."

"Wolfens are a go for launch. We'll be back with your bounty hunter quickly General." Peppy nodded, a useless gesture as Wolf had already cut the transmission between them.

* * *

**So the letter in this chapter is meant to be over the top raw emotion. ****Also, we're about to start a very interesting game of cat and mouse.**

**H-T**


	9. Invisible Kid

**Chapter 9! Don't worry, there isn't any french this time round! Enjoy!**

* * *

Slippy Toad was used to being at Peppy's beck and call. Being the current Research Director for the Cornerian Defense Force had him in near constant meetings with the General as well as other distinguished figures. But never - in all their meetings - had Peppy insisted such urgency. Had he the time to spare to think it over he was sure he could figure it out.

The toad pressed his hand to the scanner, a system he had helped his father build; before Beltino was given the Commissioner position by Pepper just after the Apariod War. The system instantly recognized Slippy and opened the door. "General."

Peppy looked up at the toad with a warm smile. "Ah, Slippy, come in my old friend."

Slippy returned the smile and took a seat across from the hare.

"Although I know how busy you are with the workload the President has given you, I assure you. This will take precedence over anything you are currently working on."

Slippy raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Peppy, you'll forgive me for not believing you right away."

Peppy chuckled.

"I've got thirty plus projects on the go, with five that I am personally overseeing. The current refit and upgrades for the army taking the top priority."

Peppy handed Slippy a holo-screen. "On that screen you will see why I've pulled you away from your work."

Slippy tapped the screen. Instantly the pictures Anner had given him loaded. He took a deep breath as he saw the Great Fox in it's decommissioned state. "Didn't take long for someone to loot the Great Fox I see." He tapped the screen, moving to the second picture. "The fucking nerve of these bandits."

"Bounty Hunters." Peppy corrected him. "Take a look at the last photo."

Once more Slippy tapped the screen, nearly dropping the holo-screen. "It that? Rob?!"

Peppy nodded. "I'd recognize that bucket of bolts anywhere." The hare moved to the front of his desk, resting against it. "This is why I called you Slippy. I believe a bounty hunter named Kursed has stolen Rob from the Great Fox, along with another hunter."

Slippy shook his head. "That's impossible. Rob wasn't on the Great Fox. Fox had him..." Slippy paused for a moment, unable to think.

Peppy's ears drooped. "Slippy."

The toad looked up at Peppy, clearly fighting back tears. "Fox had him taken off the ship years ago, just before he died."

Peppy's demeanour quickly changed. "Fox's death has _not _been confirmed Slippy." The hare turned around. "For all we know he fled the system, just like Krystal did."

"Peppy, we all saw his apartment. How could he not be dead?"

"That's enough Slippy." Peppy snapped. He sighed heavily before continuing. "Look, you know Rob inside and out. If you think you can hack into him and gain control of Kursed's ship that I am giving you permission to do so."

Slippy thought about it for a moment. "In theory it's possible, but it activate his fail safe and wipe him completely. If he's controlling the ship, which he more than likely is, it could cause a complete system failure."

"We'd have to act quickly. I've ordered Star Wolf to bring Kursed in. I've got some questions for her." Peppy sat back down in his chair. "So, will you do it?"

"I'll do it. For Fox. We have to protect his legacy." Slippy stood up and made his way to the door. "I'll get set up a few rooms down. If you'll excuse me Peppy."

"General?" Peppy looked up to see Anner standing near his door. "Star Wolf will reach be reaching Sector X soon. Comm link is green on line five should you need to give any further instructions." Anner saluted and disappeared behind the closing door.

Peppy rested his head in his hands. "I know Fox is still alive." He raised his head, looking at the photo of Rob. "And she had better know where I can find him."

* * *

Kursed tossed the holo-screen onto her cot, having finally finished reading the translated information. She tried to think of all possible plans of action. A job like this (as Shattered had put it) was easily a shit show. Normally, she'd have no problem with that. But normally she didn't have a letter from her old lover haunting her every thought. A constant distraction like that wouldn't bode too well for her. One hesitation in this business meant death.

"All finished?"

Kursed turned to Shattered. "Yeah."

"Well, let's talk strategy in the briefing room."

They were silent until they entered the room.

"Computer, launch file Zoness." Shattered ordered. The hologram split all the information into three screens. "Looks like this guy has hired assassins before." He pointed to a few photos. "It's been effective to say the least."

"But what is he doing to warrant killing off these people?" Kursed stepped closer to the screens. "Jay normally gives more info than this."

Shattered turned his head towards the vixen. "You must know about the job shortage right? I'm surprised Jay gets as much info as he does - and somehow has enough cash to pay us."

Kursed glanced at Shattered before looking back at the screens. "Star Wolf has certainly kept Lylat clean." She studied the photos, spotting one thing that seemed off in a few of them. "Look. These photos here, I see the same cat in each of these photos.

Shattered looked at the photos as well. "Computer enlarge photos six, ten, thirteen and twenty."

Quickly all other photos shrank allowing the other four to enlarge and enhance. In each photo there was a partial body just off to the left or right of the body. And while it wasn't something conclusive, it was at least something to start with. Kursed grinned.

"Looks like we've got a lead."

"Based on his proximity to theses bodies, we can assume he's been at a lot more than just four hits." Shattered thought out loud. "Computer, scan the feline in these photos. Let's see if we can't ID this guy."

"Affirmative." The computer quickly began rendering the feline. "Accessing Cornerian Military files."

As thousands of faces appeared, Kursed looked over at Shattered once more. "How do you get this and not at least send up a red flag in Corneria?"

Shattered grinned. "Rob is Cornerian technology, and he's got Star Fox's old clearance codes."

Kursed laughed. "And they don't think that someone has stolen him? Star Fox isn't something the military simply overlooks? There has to be some sort of proxy he operates through."

The vulpine's grin widened. "Actually, if someone was to detect Rob operating outside of Star Fox they would see one Falco Lombardi's credentials appear. And who is going to question an ex-member of the Star Fox team?"

"Identification confirmed. Results now on screen." The two hunters turned their attention to the screen. "Partial corruption to files has been detected."

Shattered narrowed his eyes. "Looks like someone has paid to put a few black lines in his file."

Kursed growled. "He goes by Zero. I took a job from him once and it nearly cost me my life." Shattered folded his arms across his chest. "He used to run a local gang outside of Lylat. He did some shit and wanted some protection. He had insisted that it would take a bounty hunter to kill a bounty hunter. Little did I know it was one of Jay's hunters."

"You mean this 'Zero' guy caused Hunters to start killing each other?" Shattered shook his head. "I can only imagine what Jay sent after you."

"Actually he offered me a job." Kursed flashed a smile at the vulpine. "I guess you could say it was my interview."

"Well since you've got the experience with this feline. You call the plan. I've got a limited armoury but I'm sure we can figure something out."

"Let's take a look at that armoury first. This guy is likely to be as paranoid as Beast." Kursed looked at the image once more. "I can't wait to put a bolt through his head."

* * *

"O'Donnell. We've just received word from Slippy that Kursed's ship used Rob to locate another hit. It'll take us a moment to see what info they took." Anner tapped a few keys on his wrist comm. "Are you in sight of the Great Fox yet?"

"Confirmed." Wolf replied. "We're in range."

"And I thought those engineers did a number to it." Leon scoffed. Despite there professional rivalry, the lizard always had respect for the Star Fox team. Minus that annoy bird - Falco.

"Looks like they stripped everything they wanted." Panther growled. "These damn bounty hunters have no respect."

"Scan is complete. Looks like it's just exterior damage."Anner looked at the hologram in front of him. They were in there for almost two hours. The Great Fox was stripped almost bare as per General Peppy's orders. It's not likely they found anything of value."

"Unless they somehow managed to pry open the personal quarters. I remember the General saying something about those being undisturbed." Wolf looked down at the holographic image of Anner. "Are we done here?"

"Command is requesting a visual confirmation on the exterior damage."

"I'll do a quick fly by." Panther said, blasting his Wolfen around to the other side of the Great Fox. "Nearly identical blaster marks on both sides. We're dealing with a damn good marksman."

"That's A.I. Marksmanship." Peppy's face appeared in front of them. "Anner, report to Slippy. I'll take over from here."

"Right away General."

"McCloud's flagship has certainly seen better days Peppy." Wolf said after Anner's face disappeared. "And how does a Bounty Hunter afford an AI?"

Peppy's face darkened. "When it's stolen."

"Stolen?" Leon was somewhat impressed by this bounty hunter already. "Not an easy feat to steal someone else's AI."

"It's Rob. Star Fox's old AI unit. And before you say it's impossible, Slippy and I have already confirmed it is indeed Rob."

Wolf smirked. "Damn, I gotta hand it to Kursed, that was a ballsy move."

"She's on her way to Zoness, on what I can only assume is to be another hit. You are to head there and arrest her. Once you bring her back here I will transfer your payment to you. Peppy out."

Wolf sighed. "He'd better be adding more to that payment. Let's roll Star Wolf."

Within seconds the three Wolfen blasted towards Zoness, leaving the once renowned Great Fox in it's final resting place.

"Peppy!" Slippy cried as he entered Peppy's office. "Peppy! You aren't going to believe this!" Peppy stood silent, motioning for the toad to continue. "It's Kursed, somehow she's got Rob to use Falco's access codes! That's why we haven't been able to pick up on this theft sooner!"

"But we've changed Falco's codes. Hell, everyone's codes get changed every two years. How did that get through unnoticed until now?"

Slippy shrugged and handed Peppy a holo-screen. "We've got something else. You said that... Beast was it? Anyway, he said that she wasn't working alone. I think he's right. I've got the ship scanned into my computer now and I'll be able to see what exactly it's made out of within a few hours. But when I looked at the photo once more I noticed someone else in the cockpit besides Rob. And judging off of Rob's height and the info we have on Kursed there is no way it's her."

Peppy shook his head. "I knew I was right to call you Slippy. Good work!" He patted Slippy on the shoulder. "I'll come over for an update when I can. But if you discover who that other hunter is notify me at once."

"No prob, Peppy. I'll have it figured out in no time!" Slippy smiled and quickly left Peppy's office once more.

The hare tapped his wrist comm. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to have another pilot on this job. But I know he wont like it." With a chuckled he pressed a final key and waited. His comm was silent for nearly an entire minute before it was finally answered. "You always did sleep in late."

"Oh, this had better be fucking good."

"Hello to you too, Falco."

* * *

**You know, I had a hard time with parts of this chapter. I will try not to settle back into my one chapter a month routine.**

**Peace,**

**H-T**


	10. Frantic

**Borderland references are completely at random. I don't own that by the way. Or Star Fox for that matter... have I said that in this fic yet?**

* * *

"What the hell Peppy?" Falco yelled, slamming his fist on the old hare's desk. "You drag me all the way out here just to tell me something as stupid as this?"

If Peppy was taken aback at Falco's tone he didn't show it. "I didn't realize something as important as you clearance codes meant so little to you." He paused for a moment, taking a drink of the scotch he poured just before the avian had arrived. "I guess you can leave then."

Falco glared at his former teammate. "You know as well as I do that the only other person who could have known my codes was Fox. So, if you implying he came back from the dead and is now trying to pull a fast one on us..." Falco shook his head. "If anything it got stolen when someone hacked into your network."

Peppy took another small drink. "There hasn't been anyone smart enough to get through our systems. Slippy and Beltino spent an entire month setting up the servers. If someone even managed to break past the first fire wall the worm encrypted within it would shut down their computers almost instantly."

"Obviously not quick enough, else I wouldn't be here." Falco muttered, he stepped away from the desk, looking out into the sea of military personnel. "Have you found the source yet?"

Peppy picked up a hologram, instantly it showed the picture he'd shown Slippy earlier. "We've known for a few hours now. I sent Star Wolf to apprehend this ship and its pilot." He walked up beside Falco, handing him the screen. "Did you want a drink?"

"Sure." Falco quickly looked over the photo. "How are those sorry excuses for heroes doing?"

Peppy chuckled. "They've taken their new roles quite well." He handed Falco a glass, tapping his own glass to it gently. "You might say they've got the same drive Star Fox did when we were out saving the world."

Falco choked on his drink, and coughed a few times before bursting into laughter. "You've got to be kidding me! Star Wolf, with the same drive we had? I think you've had too much to drink old timer."

Peppy's smile faded, he swirled the alcohol around in his glass. He knew Falco was likely to react like that, and in some sense that should have given him joy. Finally, someone else trusted Star Wolf as much as he did. So why then did he feel off? He watched his soldiers move swiftly and smartly around the comms room. None of them would even question him if he removed Star Wolf from active duty.

Then again he couldn't really justify Corneria's newest defenders. They had actually been quite the asset and – if he allowed himself – he could come to call them one of the greatest teams he had at his disposal. "Take a close look at that photo Falco. You might see someone you know."

Falco scoffed but began to study the photo. "Shit." He pointed at the AI they both knew. "What's Rob doing in some hunter's tin can?"

"Slippy's working on that as we speak." Peppy finished off his drink and set the empty glass on his desk. "All we've got so far is the word of a criminal, who by the way, would have fit perfectly in your old gang. He gave us the name of a well known bounty hunter named Kursed. We've been tracking her now for the better part of the day."

Falco watched as the information on the hologram changed to Kursed. "Just a day huh?" He grinned. "Where's she headed?"

"Using your codes she had Rob take information from our servers for what we assume is her next hit." The image on screen changed to Zero. "Whoever this feline is he's not likely going to have his life for very much longer."

"Zoness?" Falco gasped, turning to face Peppy. "We've gotta warn them! We both know that planet is only for vacationing, they've got no military force there."

"We've got a small group of under-covers over there. As per former General Pepper's final requests, Corneria has military commandos and a small squad on every planet in the Lylat system. I've already sent word to the Commander on Zoness. And they'll be backed up by Star Wolf once they arrive." Peppy clasped his hands behind his back. "And since you know the planet better than most, I was going to offer you one of two choices."

"Which are?" Falco asked, trying not to sound too desperate.

"First; Simply a guide. You know the best places to find a bounty hunter, as I assume you've sold information before. And your knowledge of the planet would prove invaluable since my men are only stationed around the major cities. If you take this option I would compensate you as such." Peppy waited a minute, giving Falco time to think it over. "The second, and I believe this one is more suited for you. Head to Zoness, join up with Star Wolf – on paper only I might add – and help them bring in these hunters that stole Rob and used your old Star Fox codes to get sensitive information."

"I wouldn't call getting info on whomever the hell Zero is sensitive information. Plus the idea of having to work alongside that god awful lizard makes me want to puke." Falco crossed his arms, tapping his beak with his fingers. "But I've been ignoring the call of the sky for too long. I'll help you out Peppy, and work with Star Wolf this once. But on one condition." Peppy waited a moment before motioning for him to continue. "If any one of those so called heroes tries something stupid I _will _put them down."

Peppy chuckled. "While I can't officially agree with that request, I will truly miss anyone who doesn't make it back from a mission." He extended his hand. "It's good to work with you again Falco."

Falco grinned, grabbing Peppy's hand and shaking it firmly. "Just like old times Pep. Tell me, is Skyclaw kicking around here still?"

"Hanger 18, and you might want to thank Slippy when you get back. He's been giving it more attention that you these last few years." Falco gave him a mock salute before tossing the hologram and dashing towards the hanger; eager to feel those G forces once more.

"General Peppy to Beltino Orbital Gate. Skyclaw is clear for use of the gate system to Zoness. Priority one." Peppy smiled, finally someone he could trust was working for him.

It didn't take Falco long to find his old battle companion. "Hey girl, looking good." He ran his hand along the underside of his modified arwing. "Let's get that sleeping mask off ya." He untied a few knots before pulling off the form fitting silk tarp. He couldn't help but smile; this was the first time since Fox's death he had been anywhere near the Cornerian Military base. As he finished up his inspection he placed the nearby ladder against the hull. Instantly the canopy began to open; his ship's computers powered up and started running diagnostics. "Let's both stretch our wings, what do you say?" With his same old flourish he flipped into the seat. As if it was agreeing with him the computer adjusted his seat perfectly, and closed the canopy. "Board's green." He turned his head to see the hangar doors opening wide enough for him to fly out of.

"Pilot; Falco Lombardi. You are cleared for take-off. Use of Beltino Orbital Gate confirmed."

Falco grinned. "You're making this too easy Pep." The ladder he used was pushed away as his engine began to lift the Skyclaw upwards. "Let's show these folks a thing or two old girl." With a whoop he gunned the throttle, skillfully passing through the doors and blasting towards the Orbital Gate. His grin turned into a smile as the familiar - and almost welcoming – embrace of the G forces fought against him. Within minutes he had broken Cornerian's atmosphere; barrel rolling and somersaulting as much as he could before he reached the gate.

"Skyclaw? Now there's a site for sore eyes! Gate's been set, Zoness is waiting for you on the other side."

Falco blasted around the Orbital Gate, flying recklessly fast – not to mention close, until he finally lined up his ship with the gate. "It's been a while, but damn. I've still got it." With that he passed through the gate, leaving Corneria behind.

"You know." Kursed looked over at Shattered who had just finished disassembling his sniper rifle. "We might just get into one of those close encounters. Everyone's talking about them! I hear they're great fun too!" She pumped her shotgun, as if to entice him, before resting it on her shoulder. "Interested."

Shattered placed the last piece of his rifle into a case and shut it. He grabbed his blaster and holstered it before looking over at the vixen. "This may as a surprise to you, but most people here don't carry weapons. In fact, this place is basically a vacation island, and an expensive one at that."

Kursed laughed. "What are you saying? That we should rob Zero to death? As intriguing and dreamlike as that sounds I'll have to pass." She hooked her shotgun over her left shoulder. She grabbed the only other blaster and holstered it.

"You should really get into stand up; I think it'd suit you perfectly." Shattered replied sarcastically. He grabbed a few grenades and set them on his belt. "Here." He tossed a reflector shield at Kursed who caught it. "It's a reflector; I found them while on board the Great Fox. Seemed to be a waste just laying there." Kursed looked down at the hexagon shaped device; unconvinced it worked. "If you need it just tap the blue button in the center. It'll create a shield in the same hexagonal shape."

Kursed smirked, still not compelled to believe the vulpine. "We'll see." She hooked the device on her belt. "So, let's recap while we make our way into the city." She quickly put on a long, lightweight trench coat to cover her guns

Shattered nodded and put on a similar coat before motioning for Kursed to lead them on. "I'll be in contact Rob, but let us know if anything happens to the ship. Relocate if need be. Shattered, out." The vulpine jogged to catch up to the vixen. "So, Zero is likely to be in one of three night clubs."

"Yes, but it's likely going to be _The Bunker_ it's his VIP club, getting in could be a problem. Unless you can come up with seven thousand credits for your cover fee." Kursed grinned. "I've got my ways of getting in for free."

Shattered chuckled and cracked his knuckles. "Oh, I'm sure I can think of a few myself."

Kursed shook her head. "Down boy, we want him to stay in the club. Causing a fight would only cause him to run like the bitch he is." Shattered scoffed but didn't reply. She glanced over at him. "I'm serious Shattered, leave your ego behind."

"Whatever." The vulpine muttered. "So once we get in we're going to have to make our way to Zero quickly. With the music likely mind numbingly loud and the light set to seizure mode; we shouldn't have too much resistance. We might not even need to use our weapons until we've got the cat cornered."

Kursed looked up at Solar, which had begun to set. "We've got about an hour until the club opens, and a few more after that until it'll be at maximum capacity. I know a smaller place about a block down the street; we can hold up there."

"Sounds to me like you're taking me on a date." Shattered grinned as she gave him an icy glare.

"You would be so lucky." She spat.

* * *

"Remember, we're on the lookout for two bounty hunter's." Commander Loden Erato said to the small group of soldiers in front of him. The vulpine was dressed in typical Cornerian military fashion. His squadron - five of Corneria's finest – were all in the process of checking their equipment. They stood just outside Corneria's Zoness base; A much smaller, and in Loden's opinion, severely underfunded outpost big enough to land only three dreadnaught cruisers at a time.

The visor on Loden's helmet dropped down, displaying new info straight for General Hare. "One is Kursed, and you'd better believe every single rumour you'd heard about her. She will end your life without a second thought, and that's without conventional weapons."

There were a few murmurs as his group looked around at each other. "That's not all. As you can see, she's working with another hunter. We don't have any information on this one what so ever. So expect the worst from them." He double checked his own weapon quickly before looking over his squad. "The General has requested that Kursed be brought in alive; we are to assume the same goes for this other hunter as well. We'll take teams of two and patrol sectors three, eight, and eleven. This is where their target has his clubs. Once we reach these clubs we will provide support as we can. Any questions?"

The silence was the only answer Loden needed.

"You've got your teams, move out and keep your eyes and ears open. We'll rendezvous back here at O three hundred." Loden pressed two fingers to the right side of his helmet. "General, we're en route. We'll leave the channel open for Star Wolf once they arrive. Erato out."

"Star Wolf is actually coming to back us up?" Loden's partner chuckled. "Coming to steal another victory eh Commander?"

"Just another day in the office." Loden replied with a smirk.

* * *

"I think I might have been here once before." Shattered looked around the older tavern before taking a small sip of his beer. "Back when it had a name, and possibly a street sign that actually lit up."

Kursed downed her first shot of rum before replying. "Must have been before this place became a safe haven for hunters like us." She pointed over to a small group of people playing cards. "Can you spot the cheater over there?"

Shattered took another drink of his beer as he glanced over at the group. The all looked like years of stress had taken their toll on them; and this bar served as their last escape from accepting that fact. There was, however, one canine that seemed to be living the high life. "Him, the Sheppard."

"That's what I thought too. It's the way he holds himself, each time he think's no one is looking he scratches his wrist. It's got to be a card swap." Kursed gulped down her second shot, enjoying the burning sensation that followed. "Seems to me like they're playing for real money."

"Real money, definitely. But I'm pretty sure it's when he brushed his hands against his shirt. Do you see that pocket there? That's gotta be his stash of cards, and he's misdirecting attention to his wrist. Should someone notice that and call him out he'd be able to leave free and clear."

Shattered looked down at his beer as one of the canines stood up to stumble his way to the bathroom. Kursed wanted to argue her companion's observation; but after watching the Sheppard for a minute longer she saw what he saw.

"I guess Jay was right about you. For someone that hasn't been in this business long you certainly act like a veteran."

Shattered smirked and stood up. "Want anything else?"

Kursed studied him for a moment. "Yea, I'll take another round." She pulled some credits from her pocket and place them in his head. "Keep the change." She watched him walk toward the bar, feeling a sensation she hadn't felt in some time.

Attraction.

Instantly she pushed that to the back of her mind. Before thoughts of Fox could break her focus. She placed her placed her head in her hands as she rested her elbows on the table. "Damn alcohol."

"Don't tell me you're a lightweight!" She heard Shattered laugh as he set down a fresh shot of rum in front of her. Kursed grabbed the glass without looking and downed it. "And that answers my question how?"

"It doesn't." Kursed looked down at her watch. "We've got to move, Zero's club should be just about jam packed. You figured out your way in?"

Shattered reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a Cornerian Military I.D. Badge. "They won't be able to refuse me. All I got to say is something about a drug complaint and I'll get a one way ticket to Zero myself."

"And if he asks for proof of your so called complaint?" Kursed asked standing up.

"Paper work was never a strong point for the Cornerian military. I'll say it's delayed, but I doubt they'll even question me being there. Those bouncers will likely assume I'm a corrupt officer looking for some tail." Shattered chugged his beer and turned to look at the group of canines once more. "Gentlemen, your Sheppard friend there has been playing you since you sat down. I suggest you get your money back." The group looked at from Shattered to the Shepard; aggression building quickly in their eyes.

"We take fifteen percent as consultation fees by the way. Don't make us come collect." Kursed grinned. They left as soon as the first punch was thrown and began the short walk to the club.

"So, how do you plan on getting in?" Shattered asked.

"Oh, you'll see." They saw the line before they heard the music. "And I'm sure it's going to piss off quite a few people too."

"Oh." Shattered shook his head and chuckled. "Great."

* * *

"It's a good damn thing our Wolfen's can cross Lylat in a matter of hours." Panther grumbled shifting slightly in his seat. Like the other two members of Star Wolf he had his ship set to autopilot and simply watched the stars and planets pass by. It occurred to him that they had yet to receive a vacation since taking up Star Fox's old job. The past four years had happened in the blink of an eye. Constant missions, conferences, and even an award ceremony or two. Panther could barely remember any of it; Sometimes not believing he was living his own life.

"Having that frog upgrading our ships is a delightful change." Leon hissed. "We should have stolen him from Star Fox a long time ago. I'd even put up with his voice if it meant finally beating Falco."

"Enough." Wolf barked. "We'll be breaking Zoness's atmosphere in a few minutes. Peppy has already informed the local military presence of our arrival. We're each going to team up with a group. On screen are your groups." Wolf paused for a moment, letting their computers load up images of their squads. "The commander's name is Erato. He used to be a mechanic on par with Slippy until Peppy decided to give him a crack at an army job. Turns out this vulpine has quite the head on his shoulders. While we're assisting his squad he will be your superior so show him some respect."

A bright green light caused all three of them to look to their right. "Looks like another damn rich guy paid his way into the Orbital Gate queue." Leon scoffed before a rather unique looking ship blasted through, travelling at combat speed. "Oh you have got to be kidding me."

"That's right bitches! Guess who's back to help your sorry hides?!" Falco shouted as he blasted towards the wolfens. "Go ahead and ask Peppy, he's already cleared me to be here. But before that you might want to, oh I don't know, take evasive action?"

"Son of a-" Leon took control of his wolfen and broke formation to avoid Falco's barbaric approach. "Wait till I get my hands on you Bird. I'll make you wish you'd never come out of hiding!"

"Stand down Powalski." Peppy's face appeared before all four of them. "Falco has my permission to assist in the arrest of Kursed and the other bounty hunter. He will be temporarily working with Star Wolf until we have both hunters in holding cells here. Peppy out."

Falco laughed as he fell into formation behind Wolf. "What's the matter Leon? Afraid to get out classed by me once again?"

"Falco, if you are assisting Star Wolf then you will follow my orders. Understood?" Wolf growled. "And as much as would love to deal with your guy's dick measuring-"

"I get it. Don't worry Wolf, I want this over as much as you do. Maybe even more considering your team's role during the Anglar Blitz. Fox might still be alive if you didn't let Krystal join your team."

Wolf sighed, he was tired of having his team's reputation under constant scrutiny. "Not the time or the place Falco." Falco went to say something but stopped. "You okay with covering the skies in case they manage to escape?"

"More than ready. Skyclaw and I have a lot of catching up to do."

Leon chuckled. "More catching up than you and Monroe ever did."

"What you say, lizard?" Falco looked over at Leon's ship, resisting the urge to blast his sorry excuse for a ship to pieces. "Because I'm pretty sure we've more than just caught up."

"Both of you shut the hell up!" Wolf yelled. He took a deep breath before contacting Loden. "Erato, Wolf here, we're entering Zoness now. We'll meet up a.s.a.p."

"Solid copy Wolf. Glad to have the help. You should be able to track our beacons, but we'll more than likely be waiting in front of the clubs by the time you get here." Ledon replied. "I just got word from General Peppy that we'll be having Falco Lombardi as air support, confirm."

"Confirmed, it's just in case those bounty hunters decide to make a run for it. If you hear any commotion before we get there you are permitted to start the extraction. Wolf out."

* * *

Shattered couldn't do anything but shake his head as he watched Kursed walk into the club.

As he had guessed, he had no problems what so ever getting into the club with his fake ID. But Kursed's entrance was anything but subtle. "Was that necessary?"

Kursed grinned, fixing her shirt. "I told you it'd make a lot of people mad, I just didn't think you'd be one of them."

"Because flashing your boobs doesn't draw attention how?" Shattered sighed as she brushed past him and into the loud, packed club. With a quick scan of the crowd they began to move towards the VIP section. Their progress was slow, as many people were too drunk or drugged up to care about personal space.

It took them the better part of ten minutes just to cross the dance floor. They looked at each other and nodded before moving towards the two bouncers standing in front of the VIP entrance. "Credits or Card?" The taller bouncer yelled over the music.

"Card." Shattered yelled back showing the overly muscled rabbit his ID. "And if you don't want this place closed down permanently you'll let me and this one through."

"No feds." The rabbit replied, he pressed a finger to his ear piece and pointed to Kursed. "Boss wants to see you."

Kursed smiled devilishly. "Oh I'm sure he does." She looked over at Shattered. "Try not to make a mess."

The second bouncer, an otter, led Kursed up a flight of stairs and out of view. Leaving Shattered to stare down the rabbit. "We can do this one of two ways." Shattered set down his cause and raised up one finger. "The first being this."

He quickly grabbed the rabbit's head and forced it down and lifted up his knee. The hit was enough to daze the bouncer long enough for Shattered to follow up with a few quickly punches to his chest and abdomen. The rabbit swung wide, missing the nimble vulpine completely. Shattered quickly got behind the rabbit, kicking him hard in the leg; the force of the kick cause the rabbit to fall to one knee. Giving Shattered the perfect opportunity to deliver a hay-maker straight to his jaw; the blow sent him to the floor. "Well I'm certainly glad you went with option two." He straightened up his coat and picked up his case before making his way upstairs.

As he reached the top he pulled out his blaster. There was an eerie quiet as he walked quickly towards what he hoped was a job well done. He stopped as he reached a corner, resting against the wall as he cautiously moved his blaster in sight of whoever might be walking down the hall. After a few moments he poked his head around the corner, seeing the otter, who was supposed to be escorting Kursed, knocked out on the floor.

"Shit." He didn't have much time. He picked up the pace, jogging until he reached a heavy door. "She did say he was paranoid." With a grunt of effort he pulled the door open and slipped inside.

"Took your time eh?" Kursed sat on Zero's desk shotgun resting on her shoulder once more. "Absolutely the worst host I've had in some time!" She jumped off the desk, revealing a quite angered feline tied to his chair. "Oh, and he can't talk right now. He managed to gag himself on his own tie."

"Well let's finish this and get out of here." Shattered aimed his blaster at Zero and charged it.

Kursed nodded and walked around to Zero. "You know, I really should be thanking you." She cupped his chin in her hand. "Had you not been so insistent on me killing that other bounty hunter I might never have been able to get such a great job offer." She patted his cheek a few times before walking towards Shattered. "May I?"

Shattered grinned and handed her his blaster. "By all means."

"It's been a blast." Kursed laughed as she shot bolt after bolt straight into Zero's chest. The feline didn't even have the chance to yell in pain as his life faded away. Kursed handed the blaster back to Shattered before she spoke. "Almost seems to good an end sometimes you know?"

Shattered looked at the faded Star Fox logo for a moment. "Yeah." He holstered his weapon. "Let's get out of – Oh Fuck."

Kursed noticed it at the same time. On one of Zero's many screens, two Cornerian forces entered the club; along with none other than Wolf O'Donnell. "We have to assume he's on to us. Come on there's a fire escape we can use."

"Rob, we're going to need a pick up. Track my location; we're going to be on the move." Kursed ran towards the door, leading the vulpine towards the exit.

* * *

"Whoa, Wolf. I got movement up here." Falco guided his Skyclaw to follow a ship that had taken off almost in front of him. "Scanning now, I think it might be our target's ship." The computer stopped as the slow moving ship suddenly blasted forward towards the city. "Holy shit. Wolf, I've got confirmation. Ship looks like it's headed your way!"

"Copy that." Wolf stood up. "We just found a bouncer who got the hell beat out of him. Erato and his team are converging on my location."

"To be honest Wolf, you might not have time to wait." Falco was easily keeping up with the bigger ship, but with the tight quarters around the buildings he wasn't able to get a visual on who he assumed was the second bounty hunter. "Kursed has got to be on foot outside of that club by now. Get Erato's men to start sweeping the surrounding area and cut her off before she gets on this ship!"

"Solid copy Lombardi." Loden said signalling his partner to take the back entrance as he jogged down the street, scanning the alleys as he passed them. He looked up to see Falco's Skyclaw blast passed him. "Am I heading the wrong way?"

"Negative Erato. I'm just trying to get a visual on our pilot." Falco replied, cursing as he saw the ship touch down in a hotel parking lot. "Damn it all, Wolf, Erato, Everyone! Converge on the hotel to your east now!"

"There is no way we're making it there in time Bird." Leon swore under his breath.

"Falco, distract them, shoot near the ship! Something!" Panther yelled as he ran full tilt towards the avain's beacon.

"No! Peppy wants her alive, stand down Falco. We'll get Erato to track that ship from here while we get back to our Wolfens." Wolf looked over at Loden. "I want an update as soon as I'm airborne, understood?"

"Yes sir!" Loden saluted Wolf before gathering up his squad. "Zoness base this is Commander Erato, requesting a pick-up and a tracker on all ships leaving the planet."

* * *

"I... can't... believe... they didn't catch us." Shattered panted, feeling the adrenaline pump through his body.

Kursed sat down on her bed. "I can't believe they sent Star Wolf and the Skyclaw after us. Just for a damn worm like Zero."

"If Corneria is desperate enough to send Falco Lombardi after us than we've only got one place we can lie low for a while. Get a hold of Jay, I'll get us moving." Shattered made his way towards the cockpit. "Rob, give me full control, we're headed to Kew and we need to get there fast."

* * *

**And boom! Chapter 10, hot off the press! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Peace,**

**H-T**

**P.S. - While this might not be the best place to ask this. What would you guys think about a possible SF: Corruption sequel? Leave a review or hit me up with a PM!**


	11. Disposable Heroes

Loden tapped his helmet, wishing something other than pending was blinking in front of his left eye. "If we don't get something soon, Wolf is going to kill us!" The vulpine paced back and forth behind two of his soldiers who were furiously typing while trying to find their lost ship. "We don't have all night guys; I know you're doing all you can but someone has to give me something here."

"They've used some sort of proxy sir. While its not the most sophisticated we've encountered it still takes a while to break down the firewall." After a few more moments there was finally a glimmer of hope. "Sir! We've got confirmation on our run away ship!"

Loden uttered a quick prayer before leaning over to look at the screen. "Looks like they're on manual control sir, heading towards a planet just outside of the Lylat system." The soldier moved the image onto a bigger screen, giving his commander a better view of the planet.

"Kew?" Loden shook his head. "Ain't nothing there but disappointment, and a decent chance of losing your life." He stopped his pacing and sighed. "Commander Erato to Wolf, we've got confirmation on were our bounty hunters are heading next. Looks like a planet called Kew, just outside of the Lylat system, And although we've technically got no jurisdiction there. I doubt anyone is going to miss these two when you take them into custody."

"Copy that Erato. Good work, we'll take it from here." Wolf grinned as he set his auto pilot's course to Kew. "I'll make sure you and your boys get a nice bonus from General Hare for helping us out."

"Just doing our job. Although that does sound quite intriguing. Good hunting Star Wolf. Erato, out."

"Kew is just about the worst place for any Cornerian official, trained or not, to head to." Falco took his place behind Wolf. "You sure you want to go in there with just us four?"

"We are Lylat's best trained fighting force Lombardi." Leon hissed, his face twisting into a grin. "And I'm not sure if this is the first time you've gone into a battle outnumbered. Pretty sure we bailed you out during the Aparoid war."

"Yeah, and Fox basically handed your team the title of hero during the Anglar Blitz." Falco shot back. "And if you don't want to join him in the afterlife I suggest you give him the respect he deserves."

"He's right you know." Panther looked over at the Skyclaw, it's colours reminding him of Krystal's old Cloudrunner. "If Krystal hadn't played Fox's heart we might not have become heroes."

Wolf sighed, causing the impending argument to stop before it started. "Leon, Panther... I will not tell you again to leave that shit in the past where it belongs." He took a breath before looking at Falco. "We might not have seen eye to eye; but I am grateful for the role Fox played in the Anglar Blitz. I mean that Falco, if I had the power to bring back my greatest rival then I would. But like I said, let's leave the past where it belongs and concentrate on catching Kursed."

Falco was silent, but nodded at Wolf. He set the Skyclaw to automatic pilot as well and leaned back into his chair. '_The only reason I'm even doing this is for Fox's legacy. This Kursed better give me a decent fight or come peacefully.' _He watched as both Panther's and Leon's communications went from green to orange, signalling that they were trying to sleep.

"Not sleeping?" Wolf asked after noticing Falco had yet to switch his comm line. "Although I'm not much for conversation, if you've got something on your mind spill it."

"It's been on my mind for years Wolf, and I doubt talking to you will solve anything." Falco muttered, he closed his eyes and tried to relax.

"It's about his death, isn't it?" The question made Falco shift uncomfortably in his seat. Wolf frowned, hoping that Falco would shed some light on Fox's death. "It's been four years, and there still isn't any new information on what happened in his apartment. There would have been a time I would have celebrated McCloud's death, but I guess that time passed me by a long ago. He was my greatest rival, as I'm sure you know, and I always assumed I would be the one to take him down. What I didn't take into effect was his heart." He chuckled lightly. "I would have never of thought McCloud wanted to settle down, but when he had that stolen from him I guess that planted an idea in his mind. I don't really know why I'm telling you this; maybe it's because I'm selfish enough to had wanted Fox's acknowledgement as his only rival. Maybe it's because you represent the team I thought no one would be able to take down."

Falco looked away from Wolf. "We, Star Fox I mean, we always knew you three were not only our rivals, but our best way to improve ourselves. There wasn't a briefing that passed where we didn't assume that somehow you guys were right behind us in both skills and technology." Falco glanced back at Wolf's hologram for a moment before looking back out towards space. "I wont lie to you Wolf, when I saw Fox's apartment I immediately blamed your team. It took me years to come to terms with my best friend's death, and understand that what happened was simply beyond what our two teams were capable of. And while I still can't bring myself to see you as a friend, I know you and your team had nothing to do with what happened to him." With that Falco closed his comm link and closed his eyes once more.

Wolf waited a moment before setting his own ship to autopilot. The impromptu bonding moment gave him no solace. He pushed the conversation and the thoughts that came with it to the back of his head. Answers or not, he had a team to lead; and a bounty hunter to catch.

* * *

Kursed walked into the cockpit; expecting to see Rob flying the ship once more. However, she found Shattered sitting in the pilot seat, with a white knuckle grip on the controls. He was listening to a report, undoubtedly from Zoness.

"- records show it stayed for maximum three hours before it took off. No further incidents. We have a mid-sized cargo ship make and model D-" The transmission faded as Shattered turned his head toward the vixen.

"Was that us?" She sat down across from him, crossing her legs at the knee. "The report I mean."

Shattered shook his head. "Some other ship. This one wouldn't be registered on their systems." He nearly jumped as he felt her hand on his forearm. He looked from it and up to the face of its owner. Her toothy grin, and the way her bangs fell in front of her eyes sent a shiver up his spine. For a split second it was if she transformed into Krystal; he couldn't stop himself from relaxing finally realizing how hard he had gripped the handles.

Kursed took back her hand turning the chair to look out into the edges of the lylat system. "I have to admit, this old girl certainly does have it were it counts."

Shattered's grin faded slightly. "Yeah, but at this speed we'll be lucky to get off Kew. That's if Star Wolf get's called off once we leave Lylat." He tapped his screen and swiped it to the left, sending a diagnostics chart in front of Kursed. "As you can see, if we don't get fuel somewhere in Kew we'll be staying there for a while. Provided we don't get arrested first."

"Our main threat is Star Wolf, and Lombardi. But there are a few big name hunters that call Kew home. They might make an attempt at my bounty. Certainly wish I could call in a few favours."

Shattered glanced at the vixen. "And why couldn't you? Is Kew a deal breaker for most favours?" Kursed frowned, giving the vulpine his answer. "I've only been to Kew a few times, but I think I might know someone willing to help us out."

Kursed scoffed. "You'll need more than credits to keep me safe on this planet. Unfortunately it's still the safest place for us to go." She swiped the screen in front of her diagonally, causing it to clear. She then tapped her wrist comm then the screen. "Jay, this is Kursed come in."

The cockpit was quiet as the two bounty hunters waited for their employer to respond. The minutes felt like hours before Jay finally came on-screen. The tip of his muzzle sported a friendly smile before it disappeared into the familiar dark background. "Seems like you two have become Lylat's most wanted."

"We're heading to Kew to lie low for a bit." Shattered said, switching his ship to auto pilot so he could focus on Jay.

"Kew isn't very safe for you Kursed." Jay stated, he paused a moment. "But you really are out of options. General Hare has seen fit to call for your arrest as well. He somehow managed to capture an image of Shattered's ship with an A.I. piloting it."

"They must have had a semi functioning satellite around there." Kursed grumbled.

"From what I could gather Star Wolf left Zoness about twenty minutes after you. Their wolfen's will, without a doubt, catch up to your ship Shattered. I hope you've got some sort of plan of ditching it should you need to." The vulpine looked away from the screen, unable to give a direct answer.

"Any chance you could give us some extra time Jay?"

"Sorry Kursed. I shouldn't have even took this call, let alone still be talking with you. If the government got a hold of your wrist comm..." Jay leaned forward in his chair, leaving the end of his muzzle exposed again. "I've transferred the payment to your accounts plus a little extra. If you survive I'll contact you again." There had been a hint of worry in his tone before Jay closed the link, deleting his contact info from Kursed's wrist comm as well.

"So on a scale of one to fucked, how far up shit's creek without a paddle are we?"

Kursed ran a hand through her hair. "Fucked. It'd almost be safer for you to drop me off and land somewhere else." She stood up and walked to the door. "I'll start getting my things together."

"We're doing this as a team." Shattered got to his feet as well. "The government doesn't know who you're working with, and we can use that to our advantage!"

"And do what?" Kursed snarled. "Take on not only Star Wolf, but Falco Lombardi ourselves? With your tiny and hopelessly out-geared armoury?" She stormed out of the cockpit, swearing as she went.

Shattered was just a step behind her. "I'm not going to simply let you walk to your death."

"You don't bloody well have to 'let' me do anything. I've had more than my fair share of males claiming to help me and I don't need another." The vixen started packing her bag again, but was stopped as the vulpine's strong hand grabbed her wrist. "Let me go."

"I once knew someone like you." He whispered. "She told me to let her go as well. I made the mistake of listening to her and I have never seen her since. I will not make that mistake again, I'm not offering my protection or any such crap like that. I'm offering my help, and I'm not letting you off my ship until you accept it."

Kursed pulled her wrist away from his grasp. Where it not for the sincerity in his voice she would had knocked his ass to the floor. Then she felt it again, that same damn feeling she felt on Zoness.

But this time she could sense it was mutual.

She glared at the vulpine. "You do something stupid and get yourself killed, I'm not going to feel sorry about it."

"Please, I expect you to rejoice once your rid of the damn nuisance that is me." His grin was just as infuriating as it was contagious. "I'll see if I can't get a hold of my contact on Kew.

* * *

"Slippy, any luck? Peppy asked as he walked into Slippy's temporary work station. The toad poked his head up from behind a mountain of computers. "I didn't think these archaic things still worked."

Slippy laughed. "Well when my first scans our networks found Falco's codes in use I dug a bit deeper. They've been in use for quite some time, so I decided to break out the old system to see if it has something we've over looked on it."

"Didn't we back up those old files already?"

Slippy shrugged. "I had assumed we did, but that doesn't factor in if anything was modified since then. With a hard copy I can stream the same sets of file and pick out any discrepancies."

"So, with regards to my earlier question..." Slippy pointed to the screen behind him as he continued running the two streams. "So, the other hunter goes by Shattered eh?"

"Yeah, where do they even come up with these names?" Slippy laughed. "We've still only got that partial but I should have an actual image soon. It's been a while since I've used the program, so it took longer than I remembered. But I'll have it sent to you when it's done."

"I'll take a closer look at this bounty hunter's file in my office. I assume it'll be up by the time I get there." Slippy waved without looking as Peppy left the toad to work. Peppy didn't get two steps before his name was called.

"General Hare sir!" Anner saluted Peppy before continuing. "Based on the track Commander Erato ordered we've been able to pinpoint the ship." He handed Peppy a holo-screen that showed the ships projected destination. "As you can see we believe Kursed's headed for Kew. If she makes it there before Star Wolf catches up we might not see her again for a while."

"Kew is technically outside of Lylat." Peppy rubbed his chin with his free hand. "And my predecessor warned me about planet."

"Should we call off Star Wolf?" Anner had his hand next to his visor, ready to relay the order at a moment's notice.

"No, Star Wolf can handle themselves. If the question should arise, tell them to use whatever force necessary to bring in Kursed and Shattered alive. Have them tow back their ship as well, Rob means to much to me to leave him on that dreadful planet." Peppy continued to his office, barely hearing Anner as he sent his orders to Wolf's team.

With a grunt he sat down on his chair. The file Slippy sent him loading instantly. "Let's see who you are then."

'_Bounty Hunter: Shattered. Sex: Male. Species: Vulpine. Age: 34. Height:5'8" Last known location: Zoness.'_

Peppy whistled at all the blank lines that covered the majority of the page. He figured Shattered must have an endless supply of credits to have achieved such secrecy. He felt a tick in the back of his mind, like he knew more about this particular vulpine that he did. Something about him was familiar, almost annoyingly so. With a shrug he closed the file; he had other things to deal with.

"I'll take another look when Slippy get's that photo finished."

"Sir?" Peppy looked over at the officer, expecting it to be Anner. "I've got all the info we could find on this Jay character. Sorry to say it isn't much." Peppy noted the rank on the officer's sleeve before taking the hologram.

"Thank you corporal." He returned the young officer's salute before opening the file. The sight caused him to scoff. "And here I thought Shattered had a short profile. It looks like this guy just appeared one day with an armful of information to sell." He switched tabs to the possible crimes Jay had committed. "Empty? How the hell is that possible?" He opened the last tab expecting it to be empty as well, and for a moment he thought he was right.

That was until it began loading with hundreds upon hundreds of articles from various planets around Lylat and surrounding systems. He placed his fingers on the screen and simultaneously flicked them all forward, sending everything from the hologram to his screens. His eye's widened as he began to read. Each and every title spoke of this 'Jay' guy as some sort of technological super being. "Computer narrow down these images to articles coming from Kew." Within the blink of an eye nearly everything had vanished, save for one. It looked like simple hastily written note, but it's message was more than clear.

"_It's been a long time Peppy Hare. When this is all over we should catch up. Until then please accept my thanks for opening the doors to your entire comm's room server. You should hurry and keep what's left of your secrets safe._

_ -Jay"_

Peppy blinked, slowly turning around to overlook what was decades of sensitive information in the hands of those sworn to protect it. It didn't take him long to factor in the wide-spread panic that they had so cautiously kept at bay sweeping over every inhabitant of each and every planet under Corneria's protection. The blind trust every general prayed their government would give to them, gone. The soldiers he had out in the field stood very little chance of survival if a full-scale revolt was triggered. And with the information they kept to themselves, that was most certainly to happen.

He ran out of his office, his hands gripping the railing as he braced for the controlled chaos he was about to unleash. "Security breach! Get this system off-line now! GO GO GO!"

Like ants repairing an ant hill, his tech savvy soldier and officers alike began furiously typing, saving precious work while wiping data simultaneously. Above the chaos Peppy watched, trying to spot anyone who might have been loyal to Jay or any other group attempting to rally against Corneria.

"I want anyone and everyone who has level one clearance in our war room, NOW!" Peppy yelled over the crowd. He pressed some keys on his wrist comm and cleared his throat. "This is General Peppy Hare, we have a security breach! All hands, lock-down is now in effect. I repeat lock-down is in effect. Everyone who has level one clearance is to report to the war room!"

While security breaches weren't uncommon in the history of the Cornerian Military, this was the first one Peppy had to handle. The hare slowly made his was to the war room, determined to put this behind him, and quickly.

* * *

"Anner? Anner!" Wolf growled as he took control of his wolfen. "Leon, Panther. You seeing what I'm seeing?" Their screens flashed yellow, indicating a semi urgent problem. Communication between Corneria and their ships was broken. "We must have slipped out of range, looks like short wave is the only comm link working. Tighten formation, this could be a trap."

"There's no way we're out of Corneria's range." Falco silenced his alarm. "Both Papetown and Sauria are out this far, if not more. And that's based on technology back during the Aparoid war. I think something happened to the comm system back home."

"Anner had just green flagged us to use any force necessary to capture theses two hunters, plus Kursed's ship." Leon's face twisted into a smile. "Even if this is a trap, it isn't anything we haven't handled before."

Panther quickly scanned the area around his ship, looking for any sign of the potential ambush. "We should keep our guard up. This area isn't known for being Corneria friendly." A deep chuckle came from the jungle cat before he continued. "But we aren't exactly friendly ourselves."

"We're going to land within the hour. We'll break into two teams, Falco you're with me. Even if we've got these guys outgunned they'll pick us off if we scout around solo. Panther and Leon, you'll head directly to their ship. Falco and I will start searching the town closest to wherever they land." Wolf heard all three of them acknowledge him. He kept his eyes forward, looking at the planet even he had learned to fear.

* * *

Kew was a harsh desert wasteland. Everyday was not outwitting the hundreds of bounty hunters that called this place home. It was a fight for your survival, and nothing was on your side. The hunters weren't even the worst of the problems the inhabitants faced. Sandstorms ripped through towns, wiping out any unlucky enough to be in its path. Feral animals, known locally as Wilds, ran the streets at night. They stole what they could for food, including children not old enough to defend themselves.

The smartest of people on Kew knew selling information was the only thing that would eventually get them off this forsaken rock. But even doing that was a risk on your life. And people learned from a very young age how to take a life.

However, this planet proved to be a haven for anyone willing to get their hands dirty. Bounty Hunters fled to here from all over the galaxy, each of them confirmed killers. It was almost a way of earning your merit badges. The more bounties you collected the more respect you had amongst the planet. But that was before Zero had unleashed a civil war between hunters. Before you took even the slightest hesitation as a sign of weakness; A weakness that had to be culled.

It was here that Shattered's contact made their home. They entered a near empty bar, one of many along the single road going through the town. The vulpine pulled his bandana down from his mouth, happy to be breathing sand-free air once more. Kursed took off the helmet Shattered had lent her, resting it on her hip as she followed the vulpine to a corner table off to the left of the bar.

Without ordered, the bartender placed two glasses of a local beer in front of them. "She'll be down to see you shortly."

"Thanks." Shattered replied, greedily drinking down his glass. Kursed simply sipped at hers, taking a glance around her every few seconds. "You know, by doing that, you're only drawing more attention to yourself."

Kursed didn't reply, but focused on her drink. She took a gulp before hearing another person enter the bar. Immediately she placed her hand on her blaster, ready to get the first shot on whoever this person might be. She tightened her grip as the hollow echo of boots walking towards them got louder. The vixen glanced up at Shattered who motioned for her to stand down as he got up to greet his contact.

"You look no worse for wear, all things considered." The vulpine laughed, extending his hand.

"Oh all the people I thought would be contacting me again, you barely cracked the top fifty."

Kursed looked up to see a snow-white vixen smiling as she shook hands with Shattered. For a moment a pang of jealous shot through her. Before she could even stop herself from growling the other vixen looked at her.

"Ah, and you are mostly certainly Kursed. I've heard some great and horrifying things about you my dear. But don't you worry, no one comes collecting hits off of other hunters here. You're about as safe as you can be here."

"We'll see about that." Kursed muttered, starring daggers at the white vixen as she sat down.

"I should introduce myself, as you clearly don't know who I am. My name is Ghost and you are in my town. Well, our town, but that asshole hasn't been around in years."

"Shit." Kursed was stunned to say the least. "How the hell did you befriend a living legend such as Ghost?"

"Believe it or not, this green as grass rookie helped me out quite a bit." Ghost laughed as she recalled the memory. "In a more populated city on Kew, I went out of my way to put a hit on the then biggest scam artist this side of Corneria. It was easily an entry level hit so I didn't get much of a bite. But when I upped the bounty. This crazy fucker comes in and takes the job without so much as a question!"

Shattered smiled. "As I recall, it was one hell of a price for an easy job. All I had to do was shut up some nobody."

Ghost playfully punched his shoulder. "You make it sound so boring when you tell it like that!" She looked over a Kursed. "This guy I wanted taken out worked for the old boss of Kew. And I mean, this guy made us look like saints. Child labour, trafficking, prostitution, to name a few. And that doesn't even cover his choke hold on information. I'd tell you his name if he had earned the right to have it live on." Ghost's smile faded. "The only thing that should be remembered from his legacy is his victims."

Shattered quickly continued the story, giving Ghost time to reflect. "After that job, Ghost hired him on to help her and another hunter punch wholes in the bosses networks. It was a long job, but the result was worth it."

"Yes, it was." Ghost looked over at Kursed, her smile returned. "So tell me Kursed, what sort of trouble have you gotten Shattered into?" She thanked the bartender as he handed her a beer.

"Our employer had us kill Zero, as well as Beast. But someone on Corneria wants us captured."

Ghost spat out the beer had just taken a drink of. "Wha, wha what? That was you two? Ho-man, you guys really got in over your heads." Once she stopped coughing she finally took a drink of her beer. "Do you even know who Zero was? I mean, not as the damn shithead who started that civil war. I mean who he really, truly was?"

Kursed shook her head and shrugged. "We're only doing what our employer asked us."

"Zero was a god damn Cornerian informant!" Ghost whispered, she looked over at the bartender and motioned for him to close the bar. "What I'm about to say never leaves this table. And believe me, I'll know if it does."

While her tone didn't suggest it, both Shattered and Kursed knew how legitimate a threat that was coming from Ghost. She waited until the doors had be locked before continuing.

"The previous General, Pepper I believe his name is. Sent spies here well before the Aparoid War. During that time only one of them managed to blend in enough to not get killed. That was Zero. Pepper saw a possible threat here, not just with bounty hunters but mercs as well. It was Zero's mission to assimilate himself into our society, work his way up our ranks then destroy us from within." Ghost pointed at Kursed. "It was the mission you took from him that started the war we're still fighting here. Now no one blames you Kursed, but it is the reason your bounty is so high. While I can offer you protection for the time being, I am not willing to step up against Corneria for you."

"But we were told, Zero was..." Shattered looked over at Kursed. "He lied to us!"

"There was only one dumb ass brave enough to go up against Zero and his Cornerian protection. I know him as..." Ghost stopped, it was almost if she wanted to say a name. "Your employer, his name is Jay right?"

"Yeah, that's what we know him by." Shattered replied, eyeing Ghost suspiciously. "Do you have another name for him?" Ghost shook her head.

"If he sent you after Zero than that means he's ready to risk everything. I believe he's going after Corneria's secrets." The white vixen placed her hand over Shattered's. "This is not something you want to get involved with, but I fear it's already too late."

Shattered went to speak when he was cut off.

"Attention, Attention! Unauthorized entry! Emergency measures active!"

"ROB!" The vulpine stood up quickly, looking from Kursed to Ghost. "I'm sorry, but we have to go."

"Go where?" The voice was familiar, but only to his past life. It was almost as if he'd been sucker punched as he felt a blaster pressed against his head. Shattered knew who it was, he looked over at Ghost once more.

"Why?" He saw Kursed being to raise her hands, dropping her blaster beside her feet. "I trusted you Ghost."

"I owed him one last favour Shattered." Ghost replied softly. "His old gang lives here, and help me keep this place as clean as it can get. I'm sorry."

"General Hare has quite a number of questions for you and Kursed over there." Falco chuckled. "Come on in Wolf, we've caught ourselves some bounty hunters."

"Don't resist you two." Ghost watched as Wolf and Falco cuffed the two vulpine. "Remember, what happens in this bar stays in this bar."

With a heavy heart she led the group to the door, she could hear the wolfens just outside along with what she assumed to be Shattered's ship. She looked over at Wolf and nodded, but stopped Falco for a moment as he passed her.

"This makes us even Lombardi, all of us."

Falco grinned. "So be it."

"Panther, set my ship to follow this hunk of metal. I'll be riding with our two special guest to make sure they behave." Wolf took the blaster from Falco and motioned for the hunters to get into the cargo ship. "Falco, once we've got comms up send a message to Peppy. He'll love to hear good news from you for once."

"Fuck you." Falco growled, turning towards his ship.

After the remaining members of Star Wolf entered their respective Wolfens they blasted off towards Corneria.

Ghost watched them until they faded from sight. She truly felt bad for betraying Shattered, but in the long run she knew what she did was right.

"When they know the truth about Jay... They'll thank me for this." She headed back into the bar, and pulled out her anti-shit show drug. "Still not as good as his, but it'll have to do."

* * *

Three hours, the longest three hours of Peppy's life had passed since the security breach had been sounded. He along with everyone else who had top-level clearance had determined the point of entry of the hack. It would still be a few hours before they knew what all had been leaked, but Peppy could rest easy knowing they had at least had a secure system again. The hare reached for his cup of coffee before finally leaving the war room.

"Sir, I have this file for you to look at!" Anner ran towards the exhausted general, a hologram in his hand.

"Not now Anner. I've got a damn mountain of paperwork to fill out." Peppy took a drink of his coffee, wishing it's effects were instant.

"It's from Slippy Toad sir, it's that image of Shattered." Peppy nodded and took the hologram from Anner and opened the image.

"Oh my god." Peppy dropped his cup of coffee which burst into pieces as it crash into the floor. The sound caused a group of nearby officers to stop and look at their general. "There's just no way..."

"Sir?" Anner called after Peppy as the hare raced to his office. He pushed and shoved his way until he finally closed the door, locking it behind him. He thanked whoever decided to make his office's windows tinted as he brought out an old picture. As he looked from one to another he knew without a doubt who Shattered truly was.

"Fox."

* * *

**How about dem apples?**

**Ghost is owned by Kazila and used with permission. Loden is owned by Kazila's other half and used with permission. **

**H-T**


	12. Ride The Lightning

**First of 2 updates planned for this week(end). Enjoy!**

* * *

"Star Wolf is requesting permission for a gate sir, looks like they're just within range."

Peppy looked down at the control room within the Beltino Orbital Gate. "Get them home. I want a priority one clearance on those five ships until they've landed on Cornerian soil." Peppy quickly cut the link and turned to Anner. "Keep an eye on those ships, let me know the second they break Corneria's atmosphere."

"Sir!" Anner saluted Peppy smartly. He hesitated a moment before turning.

"Was there something you wanted to add Anner?" Peppy's tone wasn't very inviting, it was clear to the lieutenant that his General was still agitated with recent events.

"Sir, it's just that..." He paused a moment, trying to find the right words. "With all that has happened, a lot of our techies are worried about job security. Many feel as though you're going to clean house once everything is settled down."

"Fire the very best Corneria has?" Peppy shook his head. "I wouldn't dream of it. But I will need to get a group together and figure out the best way for us to defend against this kind of attack again."

"Just one more thing sir. Somehow word of this attack got to the press and they're asking for a statement." At that moment Anner wished he could be as far away from Peppy as possible. There was a wisp of anger that shot across Peppy's face before it returned to its normal, calm manner.

"I'll get Colonel Lasco on it. He'll know what to say." Peppy gave Anner a quick salute before making his way to his office.

The first thing he did was hide his photo of Star Fox. There was no way he could let anyone else know how Shattered truly was, not until all of this blew over. Even then, bringing someone back from the dead was surely going to cause another shit storm. No one would understand, hell, even he didn't understand why Fox would fake his death.

Peppy pulled out a bottle of rum and a small glass, pouring some of the amber liquid into it. He took a small sip before picking up the photo of Shattered once more. "You may not want to give me answers Fox, but I will do what I must to make you come back." Peppy knew Jay had to answer for what he did. But he knew the only team he wanted to send after Jay was Star Fox. "I'll have to offer something to Kursed to get her on board." He had a few ideas kicking around in his head, but it wasn't his main focus for now. He had to convince Fox to drop his Shattered gimmick and come be the leader he once was.

"Not sure how you managed to beat us to Kew in this old boat." Wolf smirked as he looked around the cockpit. It was a rather simple layout in comparison to his Wolfen, but Wolf knew this ship served its function. He looked over at Shattered who had opted to sit in the co-pilot's chair instead of in the cargo hold with Kursed. "I hate to say that I'm impressed. But you two have been the hardest thing for us to catch in a while."

Shattered looked off into the distance, seeing the large green circle Star Wolf was leading them too. "Still have the general in your pocket. We wouldn't have been caught if he wasn't so damn insistent. Kew should have been our safe-haven."

"I suppose it should have been. Lucky for us however, you aren't the only people with contacts on that waste of rock." Wolf chuckled, causing Shattered to growl. "Go ahead and make as much of a fuss as you want pup. You're still going to Corneria."

"I'm not afraid of the puppets in Corneria. They simply want someone to use as a scapegoat. They used to do it with your team. Andross attacked Corneria during the Lylat Wars, but they seemed quite content to blame Star Wolf for anything and everything illegal."

"Yes, but we also profited off that. You should have seen the lines of scum like you begging to be let into Sargasso. We sent so many petty criminals right into the hands of Corneria's police force. We kept a small force for ourselves, sure, but that was just for guarding the space station."

Shattered laughed. "Yet even though you guys were up to your old shit just before the Anglar War you come back to 'save the day' and overnight you turned into saints. From assholes to angels, I must have missed the glorious transformation."

Wolf smirked. "We were never saints, and I don't ever intend to turn into one. But like I told your first hit, in front of General Peppy I don't have to make it look like an accident."

"I wouldn't give you the option." Shattered grinned. "And if that Beast guy is still alive I would love a chance to catch up. Reminisce about the good old times, you know?"

Wolf looked from Shattered to the gate. "Tell you what, you make it through all this shit alive and I'll see what I can do about get you two reacquainted."

"Wolf, we're about to hit the gate." Falco said as he boosted ahead of the group. He was followed by Leon, Panther, and finally Wolf.

Before he even had a chance to blink, Shattered was looking down at Corneria. The one planet he had abandoned completely. He felt the need to make an escape; the feeling of dread built painfully inside him. He couldn't control the moments of fear that he expressed quite clearly under the trained eyes of Wolf. "Don't worry pup. Peppy doesn't really go for that capital punishment thing very often."

"I'm not worried about dying here Wolf."

Wolf chuckled and stood up. "Command this AI of yours to follow Star Wolf. They know where we're landing. I'm going to check up on your lady friend. I'm sure she's quite lonely."

"I find out you did anything to her and I'll kill you." Shattered growled, pulling against his restraints.

Wolf hesitated for a moment, something very uncharacteristic of him. He looked over at Shattered once more, an amused smile on his face. "You've got something for her then? I'll be extra careful then."

The door closed, leaving the vulpine to think. It was almost barbaric, the way he replied. Kursed shouldn't mean anything to him. So why was the thought of another man close to her getting him so agitated? There hadn't been anyone he'd been so protective about since. Shattered looked down at Corneria once more. "Krystal."

Was he really ready to move on from her? Could this Kursed, a bounty hunter like himself, devoid of all emotion really be the next vixen to claim his heart? His heart bumped almost painfully as if to answer his question for him. The vulpine took long steady breaths before the pain subsided. "Maybe, if we survive this." He shuffled uncomfortably in his seat before clearing his throat. "Rob, follow the same course as Star Wolf, prepare to land near them."

"Affirmative. Welcome home, Shattered."

"And what a grand welcome it shall be." He muttered.

* * *

It was the fastest he'd ever moved to get to the tarmac. But Peppy stood with a group of ten soldiers, ready to take Shattered and Kursed from Star Wolf and Falco. To him, it almost felt like Christmas, patiently awaiting the moment your parents were awake enough to start handing out gifts. However, it was an emotion he didn't show. These two hunters had stolen Rob as well as materials from the Great Fox, and for the time being he would treat them both as criminals.

There was whispers in the group as someone spotted the small group of fighters entering the atmosphere. Peppy shaded Solar's light from his eyes with his left hand as he watched them the dots morph slowly into fighters. A few moments passed as the ships finally slowed down and landed softly a couple hundred metres from the group. "Alright, form up around the prisoners, I don't want either of them getting any ideas. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

Peppy led them towards the Wolfens, smiling at Falco. He spoke as soon as he was close enough. "Glad to see you back so soon!"

Falco grinned. "Wasn't anything I couldn't handle. But I guess someone had to keep an eye on these three."

"Spoken like a guy who hasn't seen action in years." Leon laughed, patting Falco on the back. "Don't worry, I'm sure the good General here will have lots more escorting missions for you in the future."

"Watch yourself Leon." Falco looked over at Panther who had just jumped out of his Wolfen. "Better put your lizard in a cage Panther."

Panther shrugged. "He isn't my problem."

"And neither are these two." Wolf pulled both Shattered and Kursed by their bindings. "General."

"Wolf." Peppy nodded, doing what he could not to make eye contact with the vulpine. "Get these two into interrogation rooms. We've got some questions that need some answers." Quickly the group of soldiers surrounded the bounty hunters. "I'll get your payments approved, you'll see them in your accounts within the hour. Your team is dismissed for the day Wolf."

"You need anything more from me Pep?" Falco asked as the general began to led the group back into base. "Or was it really just a one time thing?"

Peppy looked back at Falco. "I could use another set of eyes if you're interested. I know sitting around and waiting isn't normally your thing, but I can pay you for your time."

Falco thought about it for a moment. "I'll go speak with Slippy and thank him for taking good care of my girl for me. Then I'll be up to help you."

Peppy nodded and continued leading the group back to base.

* * *

With that same surreal speed, the group had both Shattered and Kursed separated into two different interrogation rooms. With both holograms in hand, Peppy stood inside the small connection room between the two hunters. He looked over at Anner who had volunteered to help him oversee the interrogations. "I'll start with Kursed, as she's got a bigger record to deal with."

"Copy that. Recording will start once you've sat down."

With a quite hum the door opened into a small, nearly blindly white room. All it housed was a table and three chairs, one of which was occupied by Kursed. The other chair, near one of the corners behind the bounty hunter sat a guard. The guard stood up and salute Peppy as he entered. Peppy quickly returned the salute. "Take off her bindings, there wont be any need for them."

"Sir, are you sure that's wise? We took all her weapons but still, she could use anything here to-"

Peppy cleared his throat.

"Yes sir."

After he uncuffed the vixen the soldier quickly left. "Bold move General."

Peppy chuckled. "I assume you'll behave for a while then?"

Kursed grinned. "You come in, holding nothing but a hologram, and take off those rather annoying bindings. A normal hunter would have tried something as soon as they were free. Yet, here I am."

"Yet, here you are." Peppy tapped the hologram and slid it towards Kursed. He let her read for a few minutes in silence before sitting down. "You know as well as I do what you've done Kursed. I don't have to sit here and drone on and on about this or that."

"So what do you want General? Other than someone to pin Corneria's next fuck up on?" Kursed cursed under her breath as she continued to read. They certainly had done their homework on who she was, and what she had done.

"Well, if it comes to that." Peppy chuckled. "Why waste a perfectly good candidate? However there is a way out of this for you. One that I think would benefit everyone involved."

Kursed laughed tossing the hologram back towards Peppy. "Why should I care about Corneria? All there is here is broken memories and corrupted dreams. This place is nothing like it used to be."

Peppy pulled a small object from his pocket. "Do you know what this is?" He asked, simply choosing to ignore Kursed's last comment. "I'm sure someone in your situation must have heard rumours about this tiny data drive."

Kursed's eyes widened. "That's..."

"Oh so you have heard about this little thing." Peppy placed the object back into his pocket. "I will confirm your suspicions Kursed. That is the clean slate. And while you're led to believe there is only one in existence, I can tell you that is a lie. Corneria has bought the rights to this technology, and only I have the clearance to give this to anyone worthy of needing it."

"How do I know it works?" Kursed switched back to the defensive, not wanting to believe in something too good to be true. "How do I know you're not just making that up?"

Peppy grinned and opened up the second hologram. "This is Beast's record. You know, the lynx both you and Shattered failed to kill?" The page contained every piece of information Corneria had on Beast, it was almost on par with what Jay had given her. "All it takes is this." He pulled out the clean slate and plugged it into the hologram, nearly instantly whipping out everything on the page until all that was left was a question mark for an image.

Kursed gasped, looking up at Peppy. "But... but... that can't work. It's too good to be true."

"If you agree to work with the Cornerian government for one mission, I will give you this."

"What's the mission?" Kursed asked in a tone she hoped didn't sound too desperate.

"I've got to declassify a few more things before I can tell you about it, you understand. But I give you my word as General, that your assistance will earn you your freedom. Just imagine it, you'd be free to start a new life." Peppy smiled and picked up the holograms. "I'll give you some time to think about it, but until I get a confirmation from you I will have to consider you a criminal. I do apologize, but I do have rules to follow."

"Who doesn't?" Kursed sat back in her chair, looking at the door as it shut behind the soldier that had been guarding her. "You might be safer behind that glass."

The guard chuckled as he placed the bindings back on Kursed. "Had you been smarter you might not have gotten caught." As he stood back up Kursed threw her head back, head butting him hard.

"Got anymore sarcasm kicking around? I'm sure your General will love to hear all about how you harassed his newest hire."

"She technically assaulted him sir." Anner said with a laugh as Peppy looked into the second room. "Should I take over for him?"

"No, a few minutes in there with her could do him wonders. Might even force him to show some more respect to our female officers." Peppy took a deep breath before continuing. "But if you feel the need, go make sure she doesn't kill him."

Peppy placed his hand on the scanner. And with a renewed vigour, he walked to the table and sat down. "Out." He said without even looking at the guard. He waited until the door slid shut before speaking once more. "Computer activate OTR."

Shattered chuckled. "Off the record eh? For what I wonder?"

"It's actual quite simple." Peppy pulled out two photos. "This is a photo my research director made out of a partial of you on Fortuna." Shattered looked at the photo.

"Not bad, but it's not the best I've seen."

Peppy smirked. "This is another photo of you." He place the picture of Star Fox, his finger-pointing towards Fox McCloud. "And before you say another word Fox, I raised you once James was gone. So don't bother telling me this isn't you."

Shattered gulped and looked up at Peppy. His mind screamed at him to run, to get as far away from Peppy as he could. For a moment he was willing to do that, with the cameras turned off and help seemingly just down the hallway; he and Kursed could fight their way out of here and run out of Lylat.

"Fox." Shattered looked away from his old friend. How could he even begin to explain his actions? "All I want to know is the truth Fox. This is solely between you and me."

"Peppy... I don't even know where to begin." Shattered replied, his confidence and killer instinct all but gone. Replaced with a tone of a child who had run away from home and finally returned.

"How about why you faked your death?" Peppy asked gently. "Why did you force Corneria to mourn one of its favourite sons?"

Shattered sighed. "Because of her."

"Krystal?"

"Who else?" Shattered laughed bitterly.

* * *

**-4 years earlier -**

_'- If you're just joining us, Star Wolf Lylat's newest heroes will be here at the top of the hour for an exclusive interview.'_ _Fox looked down past his beer can, growling as he saw Wolf's face on his TV._

_It wasn't too often Fox drank, but after this week he felt the need to unwind. It happened to be his first beer in years. He figured it would act like an old friend, giving him a pat on the back while they shared a memory or two. But this one seemed to act like an old rival, asking sharp personal questions about where his life went wrong and why._

_For a moment Fox was angry, but then he noticed that Star Wolf was one team member short. "Where's Krystal?" He asked, almost expecting his beer can to reply with something smart. He quickly checked his wrist comm. The interview was about fifteen minutes away, giving him time to laze about in his living room. _

_He had downsized his living quarters when Corneria was attacked back in the Aparoid War, shortly after that Krystal moved in and they decided to move into a house after they got married._

_Fox spat, that memory used to have a purpose. Before he fucked things up between them. He grabbed the still incomplete letter he had address to the vixen. And waited until the interview started. "Maybe I just missed her when they were showing the team photo." Despite how much it hurt to have her betray not only his trust, but his heart as well; he still wished her all the best. Fox didn't really pay attention during the interview, but he did notice that Krystal was nowhere to be seen. It wasn't until the last question that he had even hear her name._

_'Your fourth member, Krystal. Where is that traitor?'_

"_Traitor?" Fox repeated, turning up the volume on his TV. "Where the hell they get that idea?"_

"_While we don't consider Krystal a traitor, she is no longer with the team." Wolf replied looking over at Panther. _

"_She left without so much as a word. She was a great asset to the team, and she'll be missed."_

"_So, just like with the Star Fox team, she left."_

"_IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!" Fox yelled turning the TV off. With the emotions still fresh, he began writing the letter to Krystal once more, and before he knew it he had finished._

_He quickly re-read the letter. "I know this might never get to you Krys, but I will leave it in the place we loved each other the most." He tapped a key on his wrist comm. "Hey Slip, that ship I wanted almost done?"_

"_Yeah, but I still haven't gotten it registered. But I gotta ask, what made you agree with Falco so quickly? You told me you'd never get into racing." Slippy adjusted his glasses, making himself look more like Beltino than Fox had ever remembered._

"_It's just something to do Slip. I'll be around later. Fox out." Fox looked around his apartment. He had just finished painting it white, but he had yet to start painting the trim. "If I'm going to be stupid enough to chase her down again, I can't be Fox McCloud. She'd never want to see me again, I'd have to become someone else."_

_Was he seriously considering leaving everything behind? Was Krystal truly worth giving up everything he had worked for? The team his father built? The hell he'd put his friends through?_

"_Yes."_

_She was everything he needed to have a normal life. Once he found her he could contact everyone, let them know what happened. Then settle down for a quiet life with her, outside of Lylat where they could live peacefully._

"_Slippy already installed Rob onto the new ship so he could give me and Falco information on our racers. And if that ship is unregistered I could take it outside of Lylat without getting too much suspicion. And if make this place look like a someone came in here and tried to kill me..." Fox looked around. He only had two windows, and his apartment was on the seventh story. He grabbed his stool and quickly broke the window closes to him. It was easily wide enough for him and another attacker to fall out of._

_Over the next ten minutes he all but destroyed his apartment, using his blaster and combat knife to choreograph the musical of his death. He even threw himself to the ground a few times for good measure. When he finally got to the last part he looked out the window and down to the ground below._

"_If I use my Fox Illusion just before I hit the ground it should slow my falling speed so I don't break my damn legs." _

_It was at this moment Fox finally started to see the reality of his decision. With the police sirens getting louder, and his wrist comm already ringing, Fox fell backwards out of his window, his yell, though quite real, wasn't as loud as he would have liked. At the second story he used the Fox Illusion, sending him forward a few meters and allowing him to roll onto the ground. With a curse he got up to his feet, he felt as though he was walking on razor blades as the pain of somehow not breaking his legs kicked in. "I have to get to the spaceport. Then I'll be able to shatter this illusion of Fox McCloud."_

_With a grunt of effort Fox hopped onto his bike and took off towards the spaceport. Leaving behind only his memories._

* * *

**-Present Day-**

Peppy felt a tear fall from his eyes. "Fox."

Shattered raised a hand, causing the hare to stop. "From there I dyed my fur completely black and grey. I figured Fox, err, I was too recognizable. I've drifted from job to job ever since."

Peppy cleared his throat. "Fox, I should tell everyone that you're alive. You don't know how happy the entire planet would be to hear that you are alive."

"But I died Peppy. Fox died that night, I made sure of it." Shattered held his head in his hands. "You can't bring people back from the dead."

Peppy stood up and walked to the vulpine, placing a hand on his shoulder. "The public has never been certain about your death Fox. I for one, never gave up on you."

"I couldn't possibly face anyone as James McCloud's son. The guy that gave up everything to be an inspiration to Corneria, and his son flees the system because his heart was broken." Shattered looked up at Peppy. "I could never be what I was again."

"I need you to do one of two things for me Fox." Peppy moved to sit down again and folded his hands. "Either drop this Shattered name and start-up Star Fox once more with Falco and Slippy. Or stay as Shattered, and I'll give Falco the team. Either way, you're going to be helping me with a mission."

Shattered looked up at Peppy, trying to get himself back into his bounty hunter mindset. "I already told you, I can't be that person again."

"Then it's settled." Peppy stood up. "I'll give Falco a team, and I'm pretty sure we both know what the team name will be. But if your sure you aren't up to it..."

"I'm sure Peppy." Shattered sat back in his chair. "Tell that bird brain he's got a new teammate."

Peppy smiled and looked back at the glass. "Computer, run program normal." Peppy looked at Shattered. "You have two choices hunter. Either A help us out with our little problem. Or B waste away in jail until I find a headline to pin you name on."

"When you put it that way General, I haven't much of a choice. As I do enjoy my job." Shattered chuckled. "What's the mission?"

"You will be called once certain files have been declassified. At that time you'll be escorted to the war room along with the selected few I have also chosen. Until that time you will be considered a criminal. Am I clear?"

"As mud General." Shattered grinned as Peppy left the room.

The meeting, while emotional, had gone better than Peppy had hoped. He figured Fox would have been to deep in the Bounty Hunter mindset to save.

"Sir, I should have technically been in there with you." Anner followed Peppy to the door, and nearly ran into the General before he stopped. "Sir?"

"Anner, if you want to keep your rank you will keep what just happened quiet. Not a single word to anyone." Peppy glared at the husky. "Am I understood?"

"Yes sir." Anner quickly saluted Peppy and looked down at the ground. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened during that interrogation, and if it really was an interrogation at all.

* * *

"So, they left without any fuss?"

Ghost looked over at her contact, as normal he had picked the darkest part of his house to sit in. Not that she didn't already know who it was. "Yeah, all things considered it went rather seamlessly. I half expected to have to knock one of them out myself."

"Yeah, those two can be a handful, even before they were working together."

"I was referring to Star Wolf." Ghost took a drink of her beer before setting down the now empty bottle on the table between them. "Why did you let them come here, Jay? You must have known this place couldn't hide them in time."

Jay laughed. "I wanted them to get captured. Right now with Kursed's bounty as high as it is, Corneria is the safest place for her and Shattered, well. His name is growing to quick for me to contain." He paused, letting the white vixen grab another beer before he continued. "And I think I know what Peppy is going to have them do."

"Which is?" Ghost asked, sounding more bored than she wanted to.

"They're coming after me."

"Well shit." The vixen laughed. "You're just going to let that happen too huh?"

"I hacked into Corneria's Military Network with our friend's help Ghost. If Peppy doesn't come looking for the information I took than he'll have a huge liability to deal with. Not to mention if should I go public with this information."

"And just what is this info that could make someone like you finally come out in the open?"

"This." Jay tossed a hologram to Ghost, with a picture loaded on it.

Ghost took a step back from the table as if it had hurt her. "Oh you have got to be... Does the Asshole know about this?"

Jay nodded. "He knows but I doubt he'll be able to help much. I'm going to start leaving a data trail that only Slippy would be able to track. It'll lead them on the same path they took during the Lylat war and end on Venom. I'll be meeting them there, and letting myself be discovered. We'll see how things go from there."

Ghost went to start an argument but stopped, already knowing it was useless. "Least I can do is meet you there, help out with the transition process or whatever."

Jay looked down at the picture once more and sighed. "I'm sure we're going to need all the help we can get with this."

The picture was the planet Venom, with what appeared to be a floating head nearby.

* * *

**Well then. Questions, comments, queries, or concerns?**

**In reply to:**

**cam2016 - **Looks like you've got your answer! =D

**Guest** - Uh, yeah. I'm not stoppin' until this story is complete!

**Kazila** - You're awesome. Thanks for letting me use(steal) Chondra for this fic!

**bryan mccloud - **Someone's going to recognise her sooner or later. No doubt about it! Also, I know what Jay's actual name is! Not telling though!

**Troygroomes - **Maybe, yes, and maybe. We'll see how this plays out.


	13. All Nightmare Long

**Chapter 13 of Shattered! And go!**

* * *

The Cornerian military war room looked as impressive as any other room within Headquarters. The dark walls were made from a dense black alloy, which gave off the appearance of black mirrors. The floor matched the walls perfectly, save for a small efflorescent light that served as a baseboard. In the middle of the room was a long rectangle table with thirty seats surrounding it. In front of each seat was a holo-screen that streamed constant information that varied depending on who was sitting where. Beside each screen was a hand scanner, used mostly to keep a record of who attended which meeting.

Peppy looked over the empty room, he had a stern expression on his face. It had taken him the better part of the night getting Jay's files decrypted. Between a near constant media distraction, and the President's growing concerns it was a miracle that he'd found time to stand still. The old hare sat down at the head of the table, and placed his hand on the scanner.

Most of the info that loaded on his screen he already knew. A few mission updates, or non-military requests had been highlighted for him. He tapped the messages and forwarded them to his personal computer. While he was sure they were important he still have a briefing to give.

"Good, uh whatever time of the day it is, Pep." Peppy looked over at the open door, watching Falco come in and grab a seat close to him. "Coffee?"

"Thanks Falco. I didn't think you had manners after seven pm." Falco shrugged as they shared a laugh.

"Must be because I haven't seen you in a while. Well, not since before that last mission." Falco gulped down his coffee. "Which reminds me, what's going on that you had me stay here all night?"

Peppy folded his hand and rested his elbows on the table. "Until everyone gets briefed this doesn't leave you and me ok?" He smiled, knowing how much Falco wanted to continue Star Fox after Fox faked his death. "I'm giving you Rob and your own team to command."

Falco nearly jumped out of his seat. "What? Seriously?" The avian whooped a few times before settling down somewhat. "Finally, Star Falco gets its chance! Thank you Peppy, I mean it! I know this is what Fox would want us to do. Keep the system peaceful just like we always have."

"There is something else Falco." Peppy chuckled as the avian stopped everything and looked at him. "Your team has already been selected. Any additions you think are necessary will have to be cleared by me."

"So other than yours truly, and I assume Slippy, who did you have in mind?"

Peppy smiled. "Kursed and Shattered."

Nearly instantly Falco had his mouth open to say something and a finger pointed at Peppy as if he'd figured out a horrible truth. But nothing came, no words, no sounds. Falco felt his eye begin to twitch, and he wasn't sure if it was shock or anger. "Now we trust the two bounty hunters that STOLE Rob in the first place? Peppy, you feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling fine Falco. Besides we need them for this next mission." Peppy stood, smoothing out his uniform. "I'll be back in a few minutes with your team. Try and behave."

* * *

If Shattered had a scale from one to ten for things he had slept on. This particular place would easily be in the negatives. But what had he expected from the military's holding cells? Three hot meals and a cot? Only prisoners in jail were so lucky. Here you got a solid steel bench, and with good manners, the tiniest piece of fabric legally allowed to be called a blanket.

Against his body's demands he sat up, resting against the wall. '_Almost as comfortable as the damn bench.'_ He chuckled and looked around. The only guard on duty had his hat pulled over his eyes, breathing steadily. "I guess Cornerian soldiers _can_ fall asleep anywhere."

"I'm sure it's one of the many useful things they teach them here." Shattered grinned before locking eyes with the vixen. She was in a separate cell across the room from him. "Can't sleep?"

The vulpine shrugged. "Can you?"

"You could say that I've got a few things on my mind." Kursed sighed. "For one just what the hell Peppy has planned."

Shattered's ears perked up at Peppy's name. "Did he offer you a job as well?"

"Yeah, working with Falco. Can you believe it?" Kursed laughed. "I wish I could see the look on his face when Peppy tells him the news." She stretched her arms and stood up. "It'll be nice not worrying about my bounty for a change."

Shattered stood up as well, and walked as close to the vixen as he could. "Corneria can only help you so much. But I guess it's better to have an army behind you instead of one other bounty hunter, eh?"

Kursed rested her hands on the bars. "We both know if we had a choice we wouldn't be here. And I would only have you as my back up. Granted I did tell you to let me be, still I guess I'm thankful you stuck around."

The vulpine couldn't stop his tail from wagging, the rush of happiness he got from that was something he truly missed in his life. "I'm glad I stuck around too. You certainly make life more interesting Kursed."

"Never thought I'd hear of a bounty hunter living a boring life."

The sound of the door opening caused both hunters to look over to see Peppy coming into the small jail room. "I trust I wasn't interrupting anything too incriminating." He looked from Kursed to Shattered. "Because I've got what I needed declassified. You two are now honorary members of Star Falco. And before you ask, no, the name is not up for debate." Peppy looked over at the sleeping guard and rolled his eye. "You would think having two dangerous Bounty Hunters would keep everyone on their feet." He walked over and kicked the soldier's boot, causing him to stir. "Corporal, do I need to send you home?"

The raccoon snapped to attention, saluting Peppy as best he could in his semi-dazed state. "Sir. I'm okay sir, was just resting my eyes."

"I'm going to let you off with a warning this time Corporal. Just remember how many soldiers want to be stationed here. Now, let's get Star Falco's newest members out of those cells, hmm?" The raccoon quickly undid the locks and saluted Peppy once more before standing in front his chair at attention. "Follow me please."

* * *

If you had asked Kursed, it almost felt like Peppy was showing off. The layout of Headquarters wasn't something she had forgotten, but this place still felt brand new. Maybe it was training facilities, which had nearly doubled in size. Or perhaps it was the technology, seeing as how most people in her business only steal up to date tech while using out dated ways to track their targets.

Or perhaps it was the sheer amount of soldiers within HQ itself.

To her it felt like there was an impending war. There was no real reason for HQ to be this busy if the rumors about Star Wolf were true. She could sense Peppy was hiding something from them, besides the obvious mission details he would soon be sharing. She hadn't used her telepathic power for years, but since her visit to the Great Fox she began picking up stray thoughts and emotions from Shattered or people they had been close to.

The thought of working with Krystal's old teammates made her feel very uneasy. No doubt she would pick up thoughts from Falco or Slippy about her appearance, and mannerisms. They might have even suspected that she was Cernerian had she not dyed her hair years ago. Then again, Peppy had been within inches of her and he didn't even think for a second she was Krystal.

As much as she wanted to continue this inner debate, she stopped as she ran right into Shattered. "Sorry." She muttered and shook her head. "We're here I assume."

"Yes Kursed, welcome to the War Room." Peppy placed his hand on the scanner and waved the two bounty hunters in with his free hand.

Slippy and Falco looked over as the three entered the room and took a seat close to them. "About time Pep. I was just about to send Slip after you."

"We'll get started right away then." Peppy stood up as a screen lower behind him. "If you'll place your hands on the scanner." He paused a moment, letting everyone's screens load. "Good. Now, as you can see from you screens, we don't have a lot of information for this mission, however I believe it is enough to gain the newly formed Star Falco team's attention. Now, yesterday afternoon roughly three hours before Shattered and Kursed's capture our military intelligence communications room was attacked by a virus from 'Jay' I believe it was an attempt to throw us off of our newest team members trail."

"So why don't we just ask them where this Jay guy is? Wouldn't that be simpler?" Falco asked, already bored by the idea of chasing down a possible suspect.

"Jay has never told us his real name, let alone where his base is." Kursed said looking over at the avian. "We're just about as happy as you are to go after him."

"If he could hack into the secure networks, there is no telling what kind of security he's got guarding him." Slippy shrugged. "I could try a counter hack but he's likely put up tons of proxies by now."

"Well let's give the General some more time to speak; maybe he'll answer our questions before we have to ask them." Shattered eyed Slippy for a moment longer before turning back to face Peppy.

"I have gotten clearance from the President to go into this person's history and pick it apart. And let me tell you, there is something there that doesn't make sense. It looks like he dropped off the grid for a got twenty plus years before recently popping back up and making a huge name for himself as a go to for bounty hunters. That info should be on your screens now." Peppy looked up at the personal file himself. "As you can see though, all we have is the name plus what I just told you."

"Three years ago he just pops up and bam, instant celebrity amongst the weird and the desperate." Falco chuckled. "So, where do you plan on sending us?"

"Katina." Slippy shouted pointing at his screen. "It was coded within his file. All it said was Katina."

Peppy looked from the file to Slippy and back again. "Where the heck did you find that?"

Slippy tapped the table in front of him, causing a keyboard to appear and began typing furiously. "I guess it is kinda hard to see to the untrained eye. But there are certain letters that were partially uncovered from the black lines. Based on their shape, I was able to pick out the word Katina. I'll keep looking at this to see if I can't find anything else."

Shattered smirked. "I never thought the rumors about you being a bigger genius than your Father were true Slippy. Nevertheless, I'm impressed to see you work."

"Have you hunters heard anything about me?" Falco asked, his chest puffed out as if their moment of silence was feeding his ego.

"Only that you went into hiding a few years back. Every now and again people would claim to have seen you. Others claimed you had died." Kursed giggled. "One hunter even had said he stole the Skyclaw and crashed it into the Zoness sea as an attempt to get a reaction from you."

Falco quickly glanced over at Peppy. Who shook his head, before looking at the vixen once more. "Fuckin' bounty hunters."

"So when do we leave?" Shattered asked.

"Once I get an approval for lending you one of our Juggernaut cruisers to act as Star Falco's temporary flagship. Which should only take a few hours, maximum one day. Depends on how good of a mood everyone is in."

"So we get to Katina, then what?" Kursed looked over at Peppy. "Do we just hover above the planet until Jay makes a mistake and gives us another lead? I think you might be under estimating him."

"Kursed, as General of the Cornerian Army it's my job to assume the worst in every situation I'm given and come up with the best strategy to counter those situations. Katina is a good start in your search."

"I believe he's got to be somewhere in the Lylat system in order to break down my firewalls so quickly." Slippy said, taking a small break from typing. "If he was outside the system it would have been flagged immediately by our inter-system affairs team."

Shattered rested his head on his hand. "So if he's still in Lylat, which I doubt, how does that make it easier for us?"

"Think of it like a sonar. I'll be able to follow the blips until we are at the original location of the hack." Slippy explained as if it was supposed to be common knowledge. "So we'll head to Katina once we are cleared and see where it leads us next."

"Slippy, I am impressed."

"Your sarcasm, as always, is welcome Falco." Slippy replied dryly.

"I'll contact you when I have your clearance. Until then you are free to do as you please." Peppy turned to Shattered and Kursed. "You two will head to hangars, I wouldn't dream of sending you two into this without a proper ship."

Slippy quickly left the room with Peppy, heading towards his make-shift office. "Come on, I'll take you to the hangar. Wouldn't want my newest teammates getting lost." Falco grumbled motioning the two bounty hunters to follow him. "I hope you're good at flying a smaller ships."

"I'm sure I could fake my way around one with the best of them." Shattered chuckled.

"Same here. I've flown a few one man fighters myself."

"I bet you have." Falco snickered. "One stick too I bet."

"Hey! Bird, watch you fuckin mouth." Shattered snapped, causing Falco to stop and turn around. "Unless you want both of us to make you eat those words."

Falco began to cower dramatically. "Oh no! Two bounty hunters are going to beat me up! What am I to do?" Immediately the soldiers surrounding the trio had their weapons charging and pointed towards Shattered and Kursed. "Oh yeah, the military's here too! And they're on my side." The avian laughed and continued leading them towards the hangar.

"Let it go Shattered, it was a joke." Kursed placed a hand on his shoulder. "But thanks."

The vulpine smiled but didn't respond. They walked behind the avian, sneaking glances at each other every so often.

"Oh yeah, try not to drool too much when you see what they've got." Falco laughed.

"I'll be sure to keep my jaw off the floor." Kursed muttered.

* * *

"You know Panther, if you weren't such a damn womanizer..." Leon slurred, taking another drink of this beer. "People might begin to think."

"Shut up Leon." Panther growled. "I don't care what people think anyway."

"I'm just sayin' is all, I mean think about it. When-" Wolf sighed and stopped paying attention to the useless conversation his teammates were having.

It was always the same thing with them once they got their pay. Beer, and whatever the hell else Panther did. Wolf however kept to himself, more so than normal after getting his pay. Like most people that worked, he enjoyed his time off. But it seemed like tonight he was going to have to play babysitter. Because sooner or later, Panther and Leon would get the bright idea to do something incredibly stupid.

Last time they nearly got a missile strike called on Sargasso.

Wolf shuddered at the memory; it took most of his night filling out reports and apologizing to Peppy for wasting Military time. His wrist comm signalling he had a transmission pulled him from the memory.

"Well I'll be damned." He quickly left the room before answering. The face of someone he'd never thought he'd see again appeared before him. "You've got a lot of nerve calling me."

"It's always such a pleasure talking with you Wolf."

Wolf growled. "What do you want Bowman? And make it quick."

Dash Bowman grinned wickedly at Wolf. "All business as usual. Alright then, you've got one of my agents in custody. I want him back."

Wolf narrowed his eyes at the ape. "Before I even get to the why - What the hell makes you think I'm willing to help an enemy of Corneria?"

"Really? We're going to play this game? Okay." Dash put a finger to his chin. "Let's start with the fact you've already helped my family before. Lylat Wars, remember? Oh, and how about that period after that? Pretty sure you stole supply ships from the Cornerian army to bring back to Venom to help Oikonny rebuild the cities? Or, and hey look at that, this one's pretty recent. Just after the Aparoid wars you went back to your old tricks. And guess who helped you out with fencing all of those hot items? Oh that's right. Venom." Dash cackled. "Really Wolf, the records show that you still owe Venom, and therefore me. I'm even willing to forgive the damage you and your team did you my army."

"I've worked with Corneria for years now Bowman. And my sins have been forgiven; I don't intend to start helping anyone else. Not until this cash cow is dry." Wolf had his finger just over the small digital screen, ready to end the call.

"I guess I'll just have to come get him myself."

"I'm going to call your bluff ape." Wolf snapped. "We destroyed everything you sent at us, and that was just Star Wolf. Now I can command an entire fleet if needed."

"I'll only offer this to you once more Wolf. If you help me get my agent I'll tell you a dirty little secret not even the old General Pepper knows. And believe me when I say, it'll change everything." Dash grinned as Wolf slowly moved his finger away. "Have I got your attention finally?"

"You'd better make this worth my time Bowman. If this cause me to lose everything I will come for vengeance, and this time I will tear Venom apart."

"Alright, my agent's name is Beast. You know the one that managed to fuck up on Fourtuna and lose me a critical staging area?" Dash paused, as if unsure how he wanted to word his next sentence.

"What about him?"

"Now that I think about it, he's become a loose end. So instead of you bringing him back here, I'll just have you kill him." Dash cackled again. "And to give you more of an incentive of keeping your end of the bargain, here's a little peak at what's coming at what's coming to destroy Lylat should you fail." For a few seconds, all Wolf could see was a large brain. But he knew who it was.

"But... he's dead. McCloud made sure..."

"You think Titania was the only place we hid labs Wolf?" Dash's face appeared before him once more. "No, we've been busy since our last defeat at your hands. I've personally overseen every aspect of his resurrection. And in a few short weeks he will be at full power, and then... NOTHING WILL STAND IN OUR WAY!"

"Andross."

"Choose your side carefully Wolf. Take out Beast, then come crawling back to Venom to serve the rightful ruler of this system once more."

Without even looking Wolf cut the link between them and raced towards his Wolfen. He now had two difficult decisions to make. To abandon the new found respect he had from Corneria and its citizens and join what was sure to be a monumental force from Venom. And whether to tell Peppy now or later.

* * *

Outside of a local Cornerian cafe sat two older people. They were sharing a light conversation; old stories of war and adventure. To the common eye they looked like regular patrons enjoying the late afternoon sun with a friend, but to anyone with a military connection these two were recognizable from a distance.

"Same table, every time." Peppy shook his head as he approached the two. He waited until he was close enough to hear their conversation.

"Slippy's a chip of the old block."

"I'm surprised he didn't replace you sooner. In all regards you could have been retired after the Aparoid wars. It's too bad we're only consultants now huh?"

"I must admit I do kinda miss it. But retirement is quite the life within itself."

"I'll have to ask you two what to do if I ever make it there." Peppy laughed as he sat himself down. "Pepper, Beltino."

"Well I'll be. What brings the General of the Cornerian forces down to this little piece of paradise?" Pepper grasped the hare's shoulder. "Finally found something that needs my expertise eh?"

"That'll be the day." Beltino looked over at Peppy. "But I'm curious as well."

"Zero is dead." Peppy said flatly. Both Pepper and Beltino looked at each other, before looking back at Peppy. They had lost their smiles, as this clearly was a business visit. "He was killed by two bounty hunters." He held up his hand as Pepper went to speak. "I've already dealt with them. But I fear that their employer might have gotten a hold of something we've kept secret for all these years."

"How many people know about this?" Pepper asked.

"Only the people who should. I've been keeping this under wraps as much as possible."

"What's their employer's name?" Beltino pulled out his laptop and stretched his fingers before opening it. "I've been wanting a good test for a while now."

"His name is Jay." Peppy sighed and closed the laptop. "That's how he got into our systems in the first place. He broke through the firewalls and all the proxies that you and Slippy set up."

"If Zero is dead than that means someone could be on to us." Pepper folded his hands and placed them on the table. "If they don't sell that information right away it would give us some time to cancel the project."

"But it's too close to being finished." Beltino whispered as a few people walked by their table. "It could cause a bigger issue."

"It's a choice we'll have to make later." Peppy waved off the waiter walking towards them. "I've sent Falco and his new team, including those two bounty hunters to track down Jay. But I fear it could where it could lead them. Slippy already found a trail, so it will keep them busy."

"For how long though? There aren't that many places in Lylat where Jay could hide. But if they get to-"

Peppy quickly cut Pepper off. "I will not go out of my way to stop them Pepper. I understand what the consequences are."

"They'll never forgive us for this." Beltino said sadly, swirling his drink around in his cup. "But this peace was never going to last long. Not with Dash acting like Andrew."

"It's a necessary act Beltino." Pepper grimaced, almost as if he was in pain. We simply cannot allow another uprising. By doing what we did it ensures that no questions will be asked when we start this war."

"We've created the same monster that took James McCloud away from us." Peppy placed his hologram on the table. A picture of Venom and Andross glimmered brightly, as if to demand some sort of praise. "I just hope Star Falco gets to Jay before they see this."

"They'll never forgive us." Beltino repeated, staring at the hologram. "No one will."

* * *

"Wake up."

Beast opened his eyes and turned to see Wolf standing just outside his cell. He chuckled, knowing what had to have happened for the leader of Star Wolf to be visiting him. "So, this must be what it feels like to defeat the legendary Wolf O'Donnell."

"You'd better be worth the information lynx." Wolf spat.

"Oh, I'm being traded for information? What a surprise!" Beast laughed as Wolf opened his cell. "I told your lackey Panther that the government keeps information away from its most trusted soldiers to keep loyalty. But in your case it-" He was cut off as Wolf grabbed his throat and squeezed as tight as he could.

"I don't care what you have to say. As I already told you I only speak with people worth my time." He released the pressure around the lynx's throat slightly. "You say something smart again and I will make sure you don't speak again."

"F-fine." Beast choked out. He fell to the floor, gasping for breath as Wolf released him.

"Get on your feet; we're headed to the spaceport." Wolf pulled a pair of bindings out from his pocket and quickly placed them on Beast's wrists. With a grunt he pulled the lynx to his feet and began leading him out of the prison.

With a nodded to the prison guard Wolf stepped into the elevator with his prisoner. He waited a few floors before hitting the emergency stop button, pushing Beast to the floor. "What the hell are you doing?" The lynxed looked up and felt a familiar cold steel pressed against his forehead.

"Choosing sides." Wolf grinned as he squeezed the trigger, sending a bolt through the lynx's head at point blank range. Beast's blood splattered across the elevator in a strangely artistic pattern. Wolf holstered his blaster and looked down at once feared lynx. "If you were still alive I'd get you to run back to Bowman and tell him to send his best. But since you're lying down on the job I'll have to do the next best thing."

Wolf tapped his wrist comm and patched himself through to Dash. "I assume it's done then?"

Wolf nodded. "And Corneria is ready for whatever kind of shit you can pull. If Star Fox could beat Andross twice than I know my team can bring him down permanently."

Dash chuckled, and slowly it became maniacal laughter. "Because took out a loose end I'll give you a week, just one week to prepare for the end. Good luck."

Wolf growled and pressed the button to take him to the ground floor. "General Hare this is Wolf. We've got one serious problem on our hands."

Within moments Peppy's face appeared before Wolf. "I know Wolf; bring Star Wolf to my office first thing in the morning. We'll discuss it all then." Wolf looked down at Beast once more before leaving the elevator.

"I don't think we're talking about the same thing General."

"We'll discuss it tomorrow morning Wolf. Take the rest of the night off. I've got to contact Falco, Peppy out."

Wolf sighed as he made his way outside. "Guess I should go join those other two for a drink."

* * *

"Ok, thanks Pep. Falco out." Falco looked over at his team. "Alright guys we've got our ship. Juggernaut class battle cruiser called Cayuga. It's launching out of hangar forty in two hours. By then Rob should be installed. Until then get you shit together and get ready to track down Jay."

"I can't wait to work with Rob again!" Slippy smiled. "It'll be almost like old times, eh Falco?"

"Almost." Falco smiled sadly.

'_More that you know guys.' _Shattered looked over at Kursed. "I'm heading back to my ship, feel free to tag along."

"Sure. Might as well get my stuff before they put that ship of yours into a museum." The vixen jogged a few steps to catch up with Shattered.

"Don't be late you two! Remember two hours!" Falco yelled with a laugh.

"He might not make it to Jay." Kursed growled, causing the vulpine beside her to chuckle.

* * *

***insert witty one liner here***

**In a reply to:**

**Kazila - Dem feels. I've got them too.**

**Troy Groomes - I think we just might see all of that. Guess we'll find out sooner or later!**

**Blazehunter64 - Oh I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later.**

**bryan mccloud - Assume he's well informed. As for your idea, well I think I'll take parts of it.**

**Mr. U.N. Owen - Thanks a lot! Glad you're enjoying the story!**


	14. Bleeding Me

**And... Go!**

* * *

It was almost like she was dreaming. The quiet hum of the engine, the lighted hallways wide enough for three people to walk through.

Even the crappy military food.

She had missed it more than she allowed herself to admit, and it did feel good having a team behind her again. Even if they only did it out of necessity. "Well, except him." She fought against the smile that tried to form on her lips, but eventually failed. There was something about Shattered that she just couldn't ignore. She could barely remember when she felt this way; but she knew something for certain.

She was ready to move on from Fox.

Her old love would certainly remain in her heart, and she would never forget him. But she knew deep down that he would want her to be happy.

"Hey."

Kursed turned to see the same vulpine she had been thinking of standing in the doorway. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just getting tired of listening to our fearless leader talk faster than he can think." Shattered grinned. "Feels weird eh? Being inside a Cornerian warship, and not being a prisoner."

"It was something I didn't think would happen to me again."

Shattered walked passed her and look out into space. "I know the feeling."

Kursed made her way to stand beside the vulpine. "I assume you visited Corneria before you became a hunter?"

"Yeah, used to live there." Shattered spoke just above a whisper. "It's were I met Fox for the first time, and her..."

"Your former flame? The one that left?" Kursed asked bluntly but in the same hushed tone. The vulpine nodded. "Maybe it wasn't meant to be."

"I've been thinking about that myself." Shattered glanced over at the vixen. "It was great, the time that we had together however short it was; maybe it is time to move on though."

Kursed opened her mouth to speak but stopped. Her telepathy flared and suddenly she could hear the vulpine's thoughts. '_I'll always love you Krystal, but maybe there is a future with Kursed...'_

Kursed gasped and took a step away from Shattered. "I...I..." The vulpine turned to face her, and then she saw it. The look of concern that flashed in his eye reminded her of him. But how could she be sure? If only she could...

* * *

**Great Fox 2 – 4 1/2 years ago**

_Krystal sat cross-legged in the middle of her room. She had been meditating for some time now, not for any particular reason. In her mind's eye she could see herself sitting in her room; the light blue carpet and matching walls, to her left was a small desk with a laptop on it. Behind her was the bed which had been neatly made, and to the left of that was a small plant Peppy had given her some months prior as an anniversary gift for her one year of service with the Star Fox team._

_She expanded her vision, now able to see the entire ship. Falco and Slippy were in the rec-room, Peppy seemed to be up at the bridge with Rob. But Fox..._

_There was a sudden knock at the door, Fox was the easiest for her to find, more so now that they been dating for a while. With a smile she pulled herself back into her room and opened her eyes. "It's open Fox."_

_The vulpine smiled as he looked at her. "You've always known when it's me." He waited for her to stand before pulling her into a hug. "Would you mind terribly to be the captain of this ship for a few days? Those debriefings are starting to get to me."_

_Krystal laughed as she gave him a quick kiss on the side of his muzzle. "We both know I have a horrible poker face, besides, I'd likely fall asleep if I had to sit through those things."_

_Fox sighed comfortably. "Can't blame me for trying, eh?" Krystal giggled resting her head against his._

_While she normally had to focus to read other people's thoughts, with Fox it was natural. It was almost like she was having thoughts in his voice at times._

"_What are your plans for the evening Krys?" Fox asked squeezing her tighter in his grip._

_Krystal loved when he called her 'Krys' it was just the way he said it, she could feel every emotion he used when he called her that, and she couldn't put to words how it made her feel. But she knew, and had known for a while, that Fox was her soul-mate. She knew he felt it as well to some extent._

_Had they been on Cerinia, they would have both started linking their souls. It was a custom there for a courting couple to attempt this bond, if it didn't work it was a sign that their love for one another had not yet matured. But if it did work, it was considered a boon for their relationship, and they would quickly be approved for marriage. _

_'It'd be worth a shot.' She thought, pulling Fox into a kiss. "I want to try something with you."_

_Fox gave her a toothy grin. "That'll have to wait for a bit Krys, you know that."_

_Krystal playfully hit his shoulder and giggled. "That's not what I meant dummy." She shook her head and broke their hug. "I want to try something couples did back on Cerinia. It was something all couples did at least once. It shouldn't take too long."_

_Fox nodded and sat down on the bed. "Tell me what to do and I'll do it!"_

_Krystal sat down beside him and cupped his jaw. "Just follow my lead." She used her free hand to bring his left to her jaw and leaned forward so that their heads were touching. After that she placed her hand over his heart and waited for him to do the same. "Close your eyes and take three deep breaths, then hold it for ten seconds. Let the air out slowly and concentrate on my presence."_

"_After that?" Fox asked glancing up at the blue vixen. "How will I know if it's done?"_

"_You'll know Fox. Trust me, you'll know." Krystal smiled and closed her eyes. On three."_

_Fox smiled as he counted down mentally, as soon as he hit one their breathing was in sync. At the third breath they stopped. Once again Fox counted down from ten before they slowly released their breath and focused on one another. For the longest moments he could remember Fox felt nothing, he wanted so badly for something, anything to give him a clue as to what Krystal had meant._

_'Fox, I told you you'd know when it was finished.'_

_Immediately Fox opened his eyes and saw Krystal doing the same. He slowly pulled away, too shocked to speak. "Did you... feel anything?"_

"_K-Krys." He stuttered grabbing her hands in his. He stared at her, concentrating hard on her beautiful eyes. A mixture of happiness, confusion, love and lastly;_

_Concern._

_'Squeeze my hand if you can hear this Fox.' Krystal nearly jumped as Fox instantly squeezed her hand. She through her arms around him and hugged him hard. "We passed Fox!"_

"_What exactly was that Krys? How can I sense your thoughts so suddenly?" Fox had more questions that he knew what to do with, but Krystal seemed content with hugging him. "Krys?"_

"_Sorry, Fox I should have explained it more, but I wasn't sure if it was going to work with a non-cerinian. We just did a mind link, it takes the best qualities of us and passes it on to the other. Since you've already used my staff the bond must have seen that you were capable of telepathy."_

"_So... I can read peoples minds now?" Fox was still in shock but finally started completing their hug. "Like you?"_

"_I'm not sure Fox. It's the way that the couples on my planet used to communicate." She pulled back, locking eyes with the vulpine. "I know you're confused right now Fox, but any information I have you should be able to read from my mind."_

_Fox closed his eyes, trying to emulated how he had seen her when she was delving into people's minds. Suddenly he felt as if a door had been opened and the gust of wind pulled him into her mind. He was assaulted with her emotions towards him, and had he been standing he would have fallen on his ass at the sheer feeling of being within someone else's head. _

_He quickly opened his eyes and slumped down onto the bed, breathing heavily. "Holy..."_

"_We'll have to start giving you some practise Fox. Maybe we can start that later, when we're both off the clock so to speak." Krystal giggled and laid down beside him. "It'll take you sometime to get used to that feeling, but I can tell you for the moments you were in my head I never felt happier."_

"_I love you Krystal."_

* * *

**Cornerian Juggernaut Cayuga - Present**

Kursed shuddered as she snapped back to the present. There was only one way she could truly find out if he was who she thought he was. "I'm going to go relax for a bit, come to my room in an hour or so okay? I want to show you something."

The vulpine was silent for a moment. "O-okay, sure. See you later then." He watched she hurried out of what Falco had deemed the common room before looking back to space, Katina was just barely visible to the naked eye. He smiled, finally feeling his luck change. "Looks like I've still got it."

"Hey Shattered, it's Falco." Falco's face popped up in front of the vulpine. "Just a heads up, we're about an hour and a half out from Katina. Slippy here it going to a scan of the planet for the same coding he found on Corneria. Maybe he'll save us some time so we don't have to search the entire planet. Falco, out."

Shattered folded his arms across his chest and rested against wall near the window. He personally thought that chasing down his employer was a waste of time. But what choice did he have? With a sigh he simply left the question unanswered.

* * *

Wolf paced back in forth in front of Peppy's desk, it was the first time he felt nervous meeting with Peppy. But he knew he had good reason for that. Wolf was anything but dumb, and he always felt as though Peppy would never fully trust him or his team. But if anything this act would prove his loyalty, even if it was mostly for the paycheck. If Bowman had Andross than it could very well be the end of Corneria, and therefore his paycheck as well.

While his reasons for staying sided with Corneria weren't solely for money. They did boil down to how many times he had been burnt by Venom and by extension Andross was more than enough reason for him never to work for that backwards planet again.

"Bastard never did pay." Wolf muttered turning around as the door opened. "General."

"Good morning Wolf." Peppy said as he held the door open for someone. "You don't mind if I bring an old friend in on this conversation do you?" Wolf shrugged and looked over at Pepper.

"Well well well, I had heard you weren't doing the best Pepper. You certainly are a tough old dog."

Pepper chuckled as he quickly made his way to the chair in front of Peppy's desk and sat down. "It'll take more than some illness to keep me down O'Donnell. I thought you'd know better by now."

"I don't keep up on current events all that much Pepper, unless it involves me and my team helping out this system." Wolf leaned against the wall and looked over at Peppy. "So, should I start or?" Peppy nodded and sat down as well. "Alright, well yesterday afternoon I was contacted by Dash Bowman. He wanted to buy my services against Corneria."

"Well judging by the fact you're still here I have to assume you've made your choice." Peppy motioned for Wolf to continue.

"It wasn't a hard choice to make." Wolf smirked. "But he also asked me to take care of Beast. Which I absolutely no problem doing. So you'll excuse the mess that I made."

"Yes, I was told that someone had been killed near the prison." Peppy looked over at Pepper. "Not the first time something like that happened I'll bet."

"I wouldn't have any idea what you're talking about." Pepper replied while nodding.

"Bowman did say one last thing after I told him were Star Wolf's loyalties lied. And that was that we have one week before he sends not only his armies but something else we thought long gone."

"Andross." Peppy grimaced as if he had been shot. "Pepper, would you be so kind as to inform Wolf why you're really here?"

"I suppose he does have the right to know." Pepper cleared his throat and looked over at Wolf. "There is something you should understand about Dash Bowman's 'secret' weapon."

"You guys knew..." Wolf growled. "You guys fucking knew about this?"

Pepper raised his hand and silenced the lupine. "We have know since before it was even an idea in Dash's mind Wolf."

"And how's that?" Wolf fought to keep his composure, angered at the fact that they had this information but had done nothing to stop Andross from coming back.

"It was just before we sent your team in to stop Dash's forces after the Anglar Blitz." Peppy explained.

"Peppy, Beltino, and I met up for an emergency meeting to discuss how to ensure our cease and desist order would remain in tact for the longest time possible." Pepper lowered his eyes to the floor. "The best solution we could come up with would only ensure peace for a year at best. And that was with some generous rounding."

Wolf narrowed his eyes. "Why are you here Pepper?"

"I'm here to apologize to this military for the idea I offered." With a heavy sigh Pepper looked over to Peppy then to Wolf. "I decided we would help Venom rebuild Andross so that Corneria's army would have reasons beyond the public eye to continue it's research into upgrades and technologies. We had no real reason to continue after the Anglar Blitz as Lylat had received only minor damages and the threat didn't last near as long as the last few major conflicts we faced. It was only in the silence of peace could we fuel the fire to another war."

Wolf shook his head and leaned his hands against Peppy's desk. "You created another Lylat war just so Corneria could stay ahead of it's enemies?" He laughed despite how angry he was. "If this had have been years ago Pepper, I might have applauded your tactics. But right now I can barely believe a war hero like yourself could stoop as low as to help rebuild the greatest enemy Coneria has ever faced." He slammed his fists into the desk. "And you guys once called me a criminal."

"Watch yourself Wolf." Peppy quickly straightened the holo discs that had scattered. "We made this decision for Lylat. It seems there is always someone determined to destroy the peace we have worked to hard to build. Normally it's a new enemy we've never faced before and we lose a great many soldiers in their wake before we finally defeat them. This time we wanted to control our enemy so that we would be able to ensure a quick and easy surrender with little to no casualties."

"How the hell did you even manage to keep this thing under the radar?" Wolf demanded slowly pulling himself upright again. "How is it that the media hasn't even heard a word from Venom about them rebuilding Andross?"

"Please Wolf, controlling the media is rather simple. You simply threaten to withdraw their funding and they normally smarten up real quick." Pepper smirked. "It was something I was quite good at."

"Over the last few years we've been slowly 'losing' cargo ships near Venom, allowing them to get exactly what they needed when they needed it. But we forced them to work to our schedule, making it nearly impossible for them to work around us." Peppy slid a hologram to Wolf. "Take a look at that itinerary when you get back to Saragasso. You'll notice they're missing something that even we couldn't get our hands on."

"Not even Beltino could make sense of what it was, so I doubt that they'll be able to any better." Pepper looked over at Peppy. "Speaking of him, where is he?"

"He's taken over Slippy's projects while he's a mission with Star Falco."

"Star Falco? You gave that retired bird a team? And a mission?" Wolf growled. "What the hell Peppy?"

"They're going after the one who hacked our military network." Peppy explained. "I just hope they get to him before he goes public with what he got."

"And what did he get Peppy?" Wolf asked, looking down at the hologram finally. The first thing he saw was the same image Dash had sent him.

"That." Peppy replied. "If there's nothing else Wolf, we've got other things to do. You are dismissed." Wolf said nothing as he walked quickly out of Peppy's office and headed towards his ship. There was a thought he had at the back of his mind that continuously flickered as he looked down at the image of Andross. He placed the hologram inside of his pocket and picked up the pace. But still, that thought lingered.

'_Whose side was he truly on?'_

* * *

"Ok, I'll tell him. Yes, that's not a problem. Man, when the hell where you this nice to me? Oh sure, blame it on joint. Whatever, later."

Jay looked over at Ghost who had just entered his hideout. "Let me guess who that was." He laughed as Ghost growled in frustration. "He's got that effect huh?"

"He's a damn asshole." Ghost muttered before sitting across from Jay. "He said he'd meet up with you soon; to help ease things along as he put it. But I gotta ask Jay, why not just call Shattered and Kursed and tell them to meet up with you somewhere closer than Venom? What's the point of this long waiting period?"

"I've got my reasons Ghost, you know that." Jay sighed he reached for his bottle of beer and grabbed it, dragging it closer to himself. "They've got to remember how to be a team if they're going to beat him."

Ghost groaned and grabbed the unopened bottle of beer in front of her. "That's another thing. Why don't we just go deal with Andross ourselves? Dash wouldn't stand the chance against us three. Those damn pilots would be shaking in their cockpits if they saw our ships flying towards them."

"I've stirred up a hornet's nest Ghost. The Cornerian Army wants my to answer for what I've done. The images I took are worth more to them now than every fence on Kew combined. If I do anything within near a planet of Lylat they'll know. I've been able to outsmart them for these last few years, but I'm running out of tricks."

Ghost twisted the cap off the beer and took a long drink. "Then go show them who you really are. That'll throw a wrench or two in their plans."

Jay chuckled, and took a drink of his own beer. "We both know the time isn't right for that. When Star Falco meets up with us, that's when I'll drop this name."

"Fine, fine. But I'm bringing a camera to get their reactions once they see you."

"I'm sure it'll be a shock for everyone." Jay smiled. "Come on, let's get out of here. We should be able to get to Venom just before, what was you nickname for him again?"

"That asshole." Ghost replied before chugging down her beer. She slammed the bottle on the table and shuddered. "How the hell can people do that for more than one beer?" She quickly caught up with Jay as they made their way to their ships. "You sure that old thing is going to make it to Venom?"

"It's helped me survive this long, I doubt she'll fail me now." Jay rested his hand against his ship, letting it slide along as he got to the ladder. "You will make it there, right old girl?"

Ghost chuckled as she powered up her ship and waited until Jay's comm line was green before leading them off of Kew, blasting at full speed towards Venom.

* * *

Kursed swore under her breath as she opened her eyes once more.

For the better part of the hour she hadn't been able to focus her telepathy as much as she used to. She knew she was well out of practise, but she figured that the natural ability of her race wouldn't be so damn hard to use even after years of suppressing it.

She had used it only twice when she started her bounty hunter career, and she couldn't handle the emotional stress it gave listening to a person plead with her mentally then suddenly stop. The silence haunted her for weeks, and she soon locked away the ability deep in her mind.

Now it felt like reading a dusty old book; it was something to be treated carefully and gently. If she tried to hard to extend her telepathy's range she could end up knocking herself out. While it felt like she was getting no where she actually had managed to be able to sense the entire room she had been given on this ship as well as the hallway next to it.

"Fuck it." She muttered. "What we did isn't something we'll be able to ignore. The mind link only worked for couples destined to be together. Even if we did split apart, it should react like we've never left each other."

There had been one case of this on Cerinia before. A couple split up after they had mind linked, due to a major fight between their families. At first they had resented one another, but after a few years they randomly found each other in the marketplace, and they instantly continued their relationship as if nothing had happened between them. If she remembered correctly those two were married in secret in the local temple. Their bond causes a peace between the families.

She scoffed. "Mom and Dad faced a situation just like this. But I'm not sure if I want it to be him."

A knock at her door caused her to gasp. "C-come in." She brushed herself off and moved to her bed, forcing a smile as Shattered walked into her room. "Please, sit." She patted the bed beside her and waited for the vulpine to sit before continuing. "I asked you here because there was something I wanted to show you. But before I do, I want to have your word that you will follow my lead."

"I'd trust you more than I'd trust the other guys on this ship Kursed." Shattered grinned. "But if my word is what you want, then you have it."

Kursed nodded and cupped his jaw his her hand. "Thank you." Almost like in her memory she moved his hand up to her jaw and leaned her head forward until it was touching his. "Close your eyes and take three deep breaths, hold for ten seconds and release it."

Shattered closed his eyes. But something about this seemed familiar. Like he had done something like this before. "Three." He said, his mind searching for an answer. "Two."

"One." Kursed finished before they took their first breath, then their second. On their third breath she began to count down from ten, focusing with all her might to try and reactivate a link she hoped she wouldn't find.

'_I was over you Fox McCloud.'_

Shattered pulled back instantly, grabbing his head. "What the hell? Kursed, what did..." He stopped feeling something he hadn't in some time.

Her presence.

"Krystal?"

Kursed felt tears forming in her eyes, and she couldn't tell if it was happiness or anger. "Fox."

Shattered wanted to reach out and touch her, surely this was a dream. He tried to speak but no words would come. He slowly reached out to rub her shoulder but his hand was hit away but the now sobbing vixen.

"I was over you Fox, I had finally moved on. I thought with Shattered I could give a relationship another shot. But somehow..." She took a shaky breath. "Somehow it just turned out to be you all over again."

"Krystal." Shattered repeated. "I..." He reached out to touch her once more, this time he grabbed her shoulder, confirming this wasn't a dream. "How didn't I notice this before?" He slowly began to rub her shoulder hoping in some small way to would comfort her. "You left Krystal, you left Lylat. I had nothing, no way to look for you."

Kursed sobbed. "I left when you needed me the most because you broke my heart. I knew it was a stupid idea but you needed to understand the pain I was in Fox." She shrugged his hand off her shoulder and turn away from him. "Our mind link was supposed to make us act as if none of this never happened, to just go back to what we were."

Shattered stood up and walked to the door. "I want that Krystal, but I need time to think this over. I'm sure you do as well."

"Fox?" Kursed asked before Shattered could open the door. The vulpine didn't reply but looked back at her, tears in his eyes now as well. "I'm sorry I left."

"I'm sorry I made you." He said as he walked out of her room and down the hall. Kursed laid down on the bed, letting her so perfectly bottled up emotions free for the first time in years. Through their link she could feel him doing the same. And she prayed that they could indeed continue like nothing had happened.

* * *

"Hey, the code is starting to act up again!" Slippy announced as Falco walked back into the bridge. "We might not even need to land on Katina!"

"Oh good, that place is pretty boring." Falco laughed as he sat down on his captain's chair. "Is it giving you the next location yet?"

"Not yet, it just started acting up. When we had it on Corneria it was plain as day. But this one is different. Nothing too difficult for me mind you, but still different." Slippy slid a finger across his screen, sending the image to the larger one in front of Falco. "The closer we get to Katina the quicker I can get us to the next planet."

"I figured that much Slip." Falco leaned forward, feigning an interest in the image. "So what letters do you got so far?"

"It's written in Zonian, so I'm not sure on the number of letters just yet. I was actually hoping you could help me out with that."

"Zonian is not something I remember a lot of. But I do know someone who speaks it. And she should be getting here soon." Falco grinned. "Katt's been meaning to say 'hi' by the way."

"I knew you'd get her in on Star Falco!" Slippy laughed. "I'm sure it took a lot of convincing too."

"Please she practically begged me to join." Falco leaned back in his seat and rested his hands behind his head. "Besides, she's a hell of a pilot and we don't really know what to expect from this Jay guy so I figured why not have one more ship on our side?"

"Incoming transmission from Katt Monroe." Rob stated before adjusting the flight path slightly. "Course adjusted for priority landing."

"Katt, good to hear from you again so soon!" Falco grinned. "As you might of heard you've got priority landing, courtesy of moi."

Katt giggled and rolled her eyes. "You act as if you didn't beg me to come along on Star Falco's first mission." Slippy began to laugh harder as Falco nearly feel out of his chair. "Oh I'm sorry Falco, was that not common knowledge."

"See you in a bit Monroe. Falco out." Falco quickly looked over at Slippy. "Shaddup you."

"Falco, I think you're more whipped than I am." Slippy snickered he began sending what he had of the code to Katt's wrist comm so she could be prepped when she docked.

"Rob call everyone to the bridge when Katt gets here." Falco ordered as he stood up and made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Slippy called after the avian.

"To make myself more presentable." Falco muttered before leaving Slippy alone to look over the code once more.

* * *

**Questions, comments, queries, or concerns?**

**Ghost is owned by ~Kazila and used with permission.**

**In a reply to:**

**Blazehunter64 - **Well if they do have some 'quality time' I'm sure it'll be behind closed doors.

**Guest - **I think if Corneria caught a break most of us writers would be out of ideas lol.

**bryan mccloud - **Thanks, and hey check out who's here! Katt! xD

**Jesusismygod2 - **Thanks! I read what you have so far on your story Broken, and even if I'm overly picky about how Tyronos acts, I'm enjoying the story so far!

**Kazila - ** You know I don't take sucker bets. Also, I think that Ghost/Kursed beating up Falco would be lawls!


	15. Sad but True

**Some more French kickin' around in this chapter. You've been warned. Google Translate!**

* * *

Dash Bowman walked briskly towards his command centre. He had received word a few hours ago that former General Pepper would be speaking to the Cornerian Military, and he wanted to make all efforts to watch that emission.

Despite his absolute disdain for Corneria, Dash had some respect for the old hound and what he went through while serving as General. He had once considered him an idol, and he was one of the reasons he left Venom to join the Cornerian Defence Force. But that had all changed after the Anglar War, when he began listening to Andrew Oikonny.

After that he couldn't look the citizens of Lylat in the face without seeing some sort of hate or anger in their eyes. And it was simply because he was the grandson of Andross. While he was living on Corneria, Dash had gone out of his way to make a name for himself. He accepted what his grandfather had done but he still praised him for his intelligence. No one could deny that Andross was the most brilliant mind in his time; save for Beltino.

But when all was said and done, and the Anglars were defeated. His heroes, Fox and Falco, left him alone. Even after all he had done to help them; Fox vanished, and Falco refused to let him on his team. Granted he didn't know Falco didn't have a team at the time it still hit him hard. Soon after than he returned to Venom and started building an empire, at first it was just to prove to Corneria that they weren't the only planet capable of producing a military force. Rallying Venom to his cause was simple enough once word got around about his lineage.

When Corneria attempted a cease and desist order on him after they found out how big his military force had grown, Dash sent an entire fleet out to patrol his borders. Eventually Corneria attacked, and sent in Star Wolf. This forced Dash into surrender, but he didn't stop training his troops or researching new weapons and armour.

When they had uncovered his grandfather's research notes, Dash began to feel quite confident he could bring Corneria and Lylat to his knees. Immediately he ordered his best scientists to begin work on reconstructing Andross. He was going to make sure to succeed where Captain Shears had failed. It had taken the better part of four years to bring Andross's research to fruition, but it was all worth it.

Now he simply had to wait a week, just one more week and Andross would be fully functional again. Then he'd be ready to bring Corneria and Lylat to its knees. He'd finally be able to make good on his word.

_'__Venom's time has come!'_

"Sir, we've got the feed. It's choppy, but they won't notice us splicing the signal from their satellites."

Dash blinked a few times before looking at the officer that had addressed him. "Main monitor."

"Already done sir." the officer replied before returning to his post.

"Let's see what you've got to say Pepper." Dash grinned, and crossed his arms. The entire room went silent as the stream began to play. It showed the press room, with nearly hundreds of soldiers sitting on steel chairs. In front of them was a simple podium with three microphones resting on top of it. There was a quiet murmur among the soldiers; it seemed laced with confusion and nervousness. Dash scoffed, clearly General Peppy had been good at keeping whatever was about to be said a secret. But he knew, or at least, could assume he knew exactly what this conference was about.

A yell came from the screen causing ever soldier to stand as both General Peppy, and Retired General Pepper walked towards the podium. "General on deck!"

"At ease." Peppy said as he adjusted the microphone slightly. "It is with great pleasure that I introduce my old friend and Retired General Pepper."

There was a mixture of applause from the feed and boos from the room Dash was in. He shouted out for them to quiet down, scowling as he turned back to see Pepper standing behind the podium.

"Good morning soldiers, officers, ladies and gentlemen, my friends one and all." Pepper paused a moment, and took a deep breath. "I come before you today wishing I had better reasons for visiting Cornerian's finest. But alas, that is not the case. I am sure some of you have heard rumors about Venom, rumors about what happened during the security breach, and even about a great evil that has returned." Pepper looked around, letting the soldiers talk among themselves for a few moments. "I am here to clear the air, and give you the truth and as much information we have on those matters. Starting with the Venom. We have known for some time that our peace bond with Dash Bowman was faltering, and we now have to prepare for a possible conflict with Venom once more. I can tell you that it will not be as simple as it was four years ago. We've made mistakes of under estimating Venom before and it nearly cost us our planet, as well as our system."

There was a commotion behind him that forced Dash to look away from the screen. "The next person who makes a noise is going to be front lining the attack on Corneria. Understand?" Dash's scowl deepened as he focused on the emission once more.

"-Answer any questions you have at the end of this conference, until then you will give your full attention to Pepper." Peppy adjusted the microphone so that it was directed to Pepper once more before returning to his seat.

"Thank you Peppy. Now, the last two things coincide with one another. Firstly, the security breach was originated within Lylat, and we have already sent a team to investigate. They are some of the best we have, and I'm sure they will figure out who managed to hack into our systems. We have, however, figured out exactly what was stolen. So we wish for you to see it before he sells it to the media, or whoever else would buy information." Pepper looked behind him as a screen dropped down. With a heavy sigh he tapped it, loading up the picture of Andross. "This was taken by one of our convoy ships near the borders of Venom. We're going to have to deal with Andross once again. And this time we don't have Star Fox to assist us."

"How the hell did they get that?!" Dash yelled slamming his fist on his armrest. "That was the only bargaining chip I had for Star Wolf, and it's on a secure network! There's no way Wolf was able to download that... Damn it."

"Please, quiet down, I'm not finished." Pepper said, almost as if it was directed at Dash himself. "Thanks to Wolf O'Donnell and his team we've been given a week to prepare for the worst. I will be here to aid General Peppy with anything he needs. I won't lie to you; we're in for a long fight. But it is nothing we haven't faced before, and I can't think of a better team to lead our forces than the one standing behind you right now."

The camera panned back and turned to show Wolf, Leon, and Panther standing in front of the main door to the press room. Both Leon and Panther smiled smugly, but Wolf was glaring at Pepper. Dash growled and stood up. "We're starting our attack now. Get fleets moving to the closest planets, I will not give up the element of surprise!"

"But sir! Andross isn't fully functional; he still needs the week to finish diagnostics!" Dash pulled out his blaster and shot the officer in the head, grinning as the body slumped to the floor.

"Anyone else got something to add?" He scanned the room, cackling when no one dared to reply. "Get those fleets moving. I want an update within the hour." With that Dash left the command centre, already planning his next move.

* * *

"Prochain endroit c'est..." Katt said more to herself as she read what Slippy had sent her. "Not really much help, but I guess the code isn't finished yet." She opened up the canopy and jumped out of her ship and began making her way to the bridge. "Can't believe Peppy finally gave Falco a team." She looked over at the four other ships docked in the bay of Cayuga. "Bullfrog, Skyclaw, and two..." She stopped those ships looked similar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on where she had seen them before. "They look like Arwing III's but I thought the Arwing class fighter had been discontinued." She shrugged and continued walking towards the elevator. "I guess I have been out of the loop for a few years." She told the elevator to take her to the bridge and leaned against the wall. "It's been a long time since I've been working on a team and back then..."

"Katt! Glad to see you've made it! Did you get the code I sent you?" Katt looked up to see the doors had opened and Slippy was waving her into the Bridge. She smiled at the amphibian.

"Yes, but the code isn't finished is it?" She asked making her way to Falco command chair and sitting down on it. "Because all I have is '_Next place is...'_ not really the most helpful thing to put in a code."

"Well the first code simply repeated the name Katina over and over again. I guess this Jay guy must want to make it more challenging the closer we get to him." Slippy brought up the code on the main screen once more. "This is the up to date version. I've got about fourteen percent more to go, but you might be able to figure it out quicker as it's in Zonian."

"Oui, et je parle cette langue." Katt giggled as she looked over the image. "Hmm. Next place is..." She began to read the sentences in her head, but most of them were incomplete. Each seemed to be missing all but one letter in the word that followed. "Maybe if I..." She began to look for the sentence that had the first letter, then the second, and so on until she finally figured out the trick to this code. "It's the same sentence over and over Slippy, but each one has one letter of the next planet in it. Next place is MacBeth!"

"I knew you'd be able to figure it out!" Falco said as he entered the bridge, he quickly ran a hand through his hair and smoothed out his clothes before standing beside Katt. "Good job."

Katt smirked. "Please, I'm surprised you didn't figure this out by yourself. I taught you and Fox how to speak Zonian a long time ago." Falco shrugged and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You know me and anything that isn't flying related."

"Yeah. We certainly do." Slippy said with a laugh. "Rob set a course for MacBeth. Looks like we won't be stopping on Katina after all."

"Confirmed." Rob replied, adjusting Cayuga's course. "Increasing speed, approximate time of arrival is three hours."

"Looks like I got here just in time to relax! What is there to do on this boat?" Katt looked up at Falco who had a stupid grin on his face. "I said what, not who you idiot." Falco motioned with his free hand to the door. "Let me give you the grand tour. I've got to inform our other two teammates about our change of course anyway."

"Well that sounds exciting." Katt replied sarcastically. "Tell me, oh glorious leader, what else do you do on your down time?"

The conversation faded as the door closed behind the two, leaving Slippy on the Bridge with Rob. It wasn't something the toad wasn't used too, but it still felt a little weird to be near the AI again. It was almost like Fox was watching out for them, this mission was full of lies and deceit that much Slippy knew. But with Rob here, Slippy was allowing himself to relax, and focus on getting this mission done as quick as possible. "Rob, what information do you have on our bounty hunters that isn't public knowledge?"

"Request denied. Protocol seven one six. Invalid voice recognition." Rob's normal monotone voice had raised a few octaves with his response.

"Hmmm." Slippy rubbed his jaw his with hand. "Activate emergency override on protocol seven six one."

"Request denied."

"Well then, I guess Shattered knows how to keep you tight-lipped." Slippy cracked his knuckles and tapped his hologram. "But I know how to crack those codes."

* * *

Kursed wiped away the tears and rested her hand on the door of her room. She couldn't tell how long it had been since their mind link had been re-established; but she knew now that she wanted nothing more than to be in Fox's arms. She wanted to take him, leave this ship and start a live far away from Lylat. Just her and him, alone, without the stresses of politics or war. Just the peace they deserved.

But that just wasn't possible, not with the price on her head. The second they left the protection of Corneria she would be hunted down until the day she died. That wasn't what she wanted; she needed that clean slate from Peppy in order to make her dreams a reality. For now, she was stuck with Star Falco, and their mission to find her old employer. Who hadn't contacted them since before they got captured on Kew. She had all but given up on hearing from him again, as he more than likely knew they had been forced to come after him. "Yet another person effected by my curse."

'_Krystal, can you come to my room. I'm ready to talk again.'_

That presence, his presence. She couldn't describe how she had missed his thoughts. The emotions connected to them were so pure; even now after so many years they still soothed her mind and calmed her soul. Without replying she opened the door, and rushed out running into Katt in the process. "Sorry."

"Hey..." Katt narrowed her eyes and growled, instantly recognising the vixen in front of her. "What the hell are you doing here? Come to fuck up more lives?"

"It's great to see you again too Katt, but I don't have time for this." Kursed spat and turned around, walking towards Shattered's room. She fell suddenly as Katt tackled her from behind. The feline began throwing punch after punch at the Vixen's head, causing Kursed to yelp in pain. Katt felt Falco lift her off of Kursed and fought against him.

"Let me go Falco!" Katt yelled, managing to break the avain's grip. She grabbed the vixen as she was standing up and tried to push her against the wall. But Kursed countered her, and used her own momentum to push Katt against the wall instead. Katt blinked away the pain and tried to elbow Kursed in the face. Kursed ducked, but felt the elbow graze the top of her head. With a growl the vixen hooked her leg between Katt's and kicked out, causing the feline to topple to the floor. Katt swung her legs in a circle before pushing herself up to her feet. Kursed easily dodged the kick and grabbed the feline's head in her hands.

"I don't want to fight you!" Kursed yelled she was forced to let go as Katt swung wildly at her head. She blocked it with her arm and grabbed her wrist, twisting it fiercely enough to cause Katt to cry out in pain. The feline used her free hand to grab the vixen's hand and shoulder tossed her to the ground, causing Kursed to lose her grip. Katt took her fighting stance, shaking her hand to get feeling back into it.

"You may not want to fight me Kursed. But I certainly want to beat the hell out of you!" Katt snarled, she let the vixen stand back up.

"What the hell happened between you two?" Falco yelled, causing both women to look at him. "Look clearly this has to get out of your system, and far be it from me to miss out on a cat fight; but seriously what happened?"

"If you only knew who she really was Falco." Katt glared at the vixen. "And you just might find out sooner or later, once she betrays us again." With that Katt lunged at Kursed, extending her claws. Kursed sighed and readied herself once more.

Katt faked a swipe right and swung wide with her left, Kursed saw her attack at the last second and missed most of the swipe but felt those razor-sharp claws dig into her side. She cried out in pain and threw a punch at Katt, catching her on the jaw. The blow caused Katt to stumble back, giving Kursed a chance to get a few more shots in on Katt's head.

Katt snarled and swiped her claws quickly across Kursed's face, her hand eye coördination was off but she still managed to leave three fresh lines across the vixen's face. Kursed grabbed both of the feline's hands and crossed them before leaping behind Katt, twisting herself around mid-air to land behind the feline and began using her own arms to choke her out.

"ENOUGH!"

All three of them turned to see Shattered standing a few feet away. To say he was angry was an understatement. Kursed quickly let Katt go and went to go back into her room. "Wait right there Kursed."

"So... yeah, this is awkward." Falco said placing his hands in his pockets.

"You had better control your teammate Falco." Shattered snarled looking at Katt. "Si vous lui touchez encore, je vais te faire du mal. D'accord?"

"Si j'étais vous, je voudrais me débarrasser de votre petite amie." Katt turned on her heel and walked away.

"Well that went about as good as it could have... I guess." Falco stretched his arms above his head. "I meant to come down here to let you guys know that we're heading for MacBeth. I didn't know that Kursed and Katt have history."

Shattered sighed and grabbed his side, feeling the distress that Kursed was in. "I'll let her know. How long til we get there?"

"About three hours. Should give you guys lots of time to do... well, whatever." Falco laughed and waved before walking in the same direction Katt went. Shattered watched until Falco took a corner before knocking on Kursed's door. "Hey Krys, it's me."

The door opened and Kursed wrapped her arms around Shattered, sobbing into his chest. "I didn't think she'd still be angry." Shattered rested his head on top of hers. "I didn't think she'd recognize me either.

"What happened between you two, if you don't mind me asking?" Shattered broke the hug, and followed her inside, sitting down beside her on her bed.

"Before I left Lylat, I asked Katt if I could stay a few nights at her place. Everything started out normal until she asked me if I was going to rejoin Star Fox." Kursed took a shaky breath. "When I told her what my plan was she started yelling at me. Saying that the rumors about me being a traitor were true. She was going to take me back to the Great Fox, something I honestly didn't want at the time. So I knocked her out, stole what credits she had and fled the system."

"That would explain a lot." Shattered sighed, still rubbing her side. "Say um, not to change the subject, but does our mind link send pain as well as thoughts and emotions? Because I made my way to your room because I felt this huge pain on my side." He pointed just above his hip, the same spot where Katt had managed to claw Kursed.

"Normally after a few years, the mind link evolves and things like pain can go through. But it's not limited to just pain." Kursed explained. "Are you mad at me?"

Shattered looked away from the vixen, trying to hide his frown. "I feel like I should be Krys, and you have every right to be mad at me as well. But the more I think about it, the more it just seems natural that we're together again. But at the same time, how do I know history won't repeat itself?"

"We'll just have to stop it from repeating then." Kursed placed her hand on his. "I'm willing to give us another chance Fox. I want to forgive you and forget what happened."

Shattered turned his hand so that he could interlock it with hers. "There's nothing more than I want than to have you back." He leaned his head against hers sighing contently. "Will you forgive me?"

_'A'cc mubo ak ucc if ke 0ei jemotu0, no'cc ro kewokxoh uwuad.'_ Kursed's thoughts entered his mind, causing him to smile. "I told you I'd make it up Fox. I'm sorry it took so long." Shattered pulled back, lifting up her head with his finger before kissing her. He felt her arms wrap around him and followed suit.

They were no longer Kursed and Shattered, two of Lylat's top bounty hunters. Now they were Fox and Krystal, two long-lost members of the Star Fox team. They could start the healing process in their relationship.

"Attention Star Falco. Incoming transmission from Corneria, all team members are required to be present. Repeat, all team members are required to be present."

The two finally parted panting from the lack of air. "Rob always did know how to ruin a good moment." Shattered laughed grabbing Kursed's hand and helping her to her feet. "I guess we should keep using our bounty hunter names huh?"

"Just until we're done this mission. After that I want to escape with you, away from all this shit." Kursed let him lead her towards the bridge, having not actually been there herself yet.

After a few minutes of walking, they found themselves entering the bridge. "Well, friggin finally!" Falco scoffed before turning to the large holo-screen in front of him. "Alright Peppy, we're all here."

"Good afternoon everyone." Peppy said looking at each person individually before clearing his throat. "I know you're all busy looking for Jay. But I got word from Wolf that none other than Dash Bowman had contacted him last night."

"Bowman huh? Wasn't he that young pilot that helped us out during the Anglar Blitz?" Falco asked crossing his arms across his chest. "I guess he ended up following his grandfather after all."

"The very same Dash. To make a long story short, he had Wolf kill Beast who apparently had worked for Dash. My guess is so that he'd have a base within striking distance of Corneria, and we'd be taken completely by surprise."

"Clever tactic. But why kill off Beast? Surely he could have been more help to Dash alive." Kursed asked shaking her head as the picture of Beast's body appeared on screen. "Doesn't make sense."

"Like a few other around here." Katt muttered, getting a growl from Shattered. "Down boy, it isn't like I called her out."

"You might as well have Katt." The vulpine replied. "If you want to be unprofessional I'm sure there are tons of places back on Corneria."

"Whoa, now who's stepping over the line?" Falco stepped in front of the vulpine. "You'd better remember who's in charge here buddy. Else I might have to kick your sorry ass before I throw you off this ship."

"I would love to see you try." Shattered chuckled. He looked up at Peppy. "You gonna just sit there and let this happen?"

"Don't look to him for help. You're nothing but a common criminal, and the only reason I agreed to this is because Peppy vouched for both you and your little fuck buddy over there." Falco snapped, he poked Shattered hard in the chest a few times as he spoke. "Don't remind me just how much she's worth to the right people. I just might want to make some money on the side."

Shattered drew his blaster and pointed it at Falco's head. "You wouldn't make it an inch." He looked over to see Katt with her blaster pointed at him. "And she wouldn't have been quick enough to save you."

"Or herself." Kursed had her blaster pointed towards the feline, doing her best to hide the inner turmoil she was having at the idea of killing her best friend.

"Everyone seems to forget about me." Slippy chuckled walking towards the group. He pulled out a small device and pressed the red button on it, causing every blaster to power down. "Now, Peppy I'll just start by saying, you should have told me about who this guy really is." He jerked his thumb towards Shattered. "And Katt and I already know who she is." He indicated Kursed with his head. "So my only question is, should I do the introductions or should you?"

"We've got bigger things to deal with here Slippy." Peppy loaded an image and expanded it. "This is what we're going to be dealing with if you five don't get your shit together."

"Andross!?"

"I figured that would get your attention." The hare straightened up his uniform. "If Star Falco cannot find Jay within this week I fear we won't be able to stop the media from finding out that the single greatest threat to Corneria is back." He looked at Slippy. "As for your question Slippy, you brought it up, you can deal with the consequences. Peppy out."

All five members of Star Falco looked at one another, before slowly looking at Slippy. Two faces almost begged him to keep quiet, while the other two nearly demanded further explanation. Slippy looked from one face to another before taking a deep breath. "Rob, tell them what I just found out."

"Request denied, owner is detected. Voice recognition failed." Rob replied.

"Owner?" Falco whispered, looking over at Shattered. "But we programed him to respond to us. Only Star Falco, the only own who could supersede that order is-"

Shattered looked over at Kursed and smiled. "I guess we won't be using these names anymore." Kursed shook her head and tried to tell him to keep quiet but he didn't listen. "Rob. Override protocol seven one six."

"Command confirmed." Rob began typing on the keyboard in front of him, sending an image to the holo-screen. "Welcome back Fox."

"B-but..." Falco stuttered, looking at the vulpine in front of him. "But you died. We fucking buried you. You..."

"That would explain why he's so damn protective of you." Katt shook her head, staring at Kursed. "Don't expect me to forgive you Krystal."

"Krystal?" Falco looked from the vulpine to the vixen. "You, but... we. Your." He sat down on his command chair, shaking his head. "How didn't I see it?"

"Why didn't Peppy tell us who you were when he interrogated you Fox?" Slippy asked a mixture of anger and happiness in his voice. "Better yet, why did you fake your own death?" He continued before Fox could speak. "You were given a hero's funeral, everyone that we have ever helped came by to give their condolences Fox! You cheated these people, people that we saved out of the one symbol that has stood as hope for years. How dare you just show back up like this?"

Shattered was silent for a long moment, and as he went to speak he was interrupted by Kursed. "He left because of me. Because I betrayed him and the Star Fox team to give Star Wolf the device needed to clean the seas of Venom. I helped them become heroes. I left when he needed me the most because he broke my heart."

"So why bother coming back now?" Katt asked bluntly.

Kursed went to speak but was cut off by Shattered. "We literally figured out who each other was thirty minutes before you guys did. But when we were together we made a mind link. Once we reactivated it we decided to try to make things work between us, almost as if these four years never happened."

"While that's all fucking lovey-dovey. I want to know why the hell you couldn't be bothered to tell us, your god damn brothers why you were leaving!" Falco's voice rose as he spoke. "Why the fuck couldn't you at least tell us that you were going after Krystal? We would have helped you!"

"It wasn't your problem Falco. Besides, I couldn't have just up and left. You saw how the damn media was following my every fucking move!" Shattered shot back. "They fucked up royally on mine and Krystal's relationship; everyone called her a traitor when it was because of me she ended up leaving the team! At that moment all I wanted was to find Krystal and apologize for everything, even what the media was doing."

"Well, I need a stiff fuckin' drink." Falco stood up and made his way to the door. "You all might as well come with me, because this talk is far from over. And we'll need to figure out what to do should we find Bowman's forces."

"You always did articulate better when you're drunk." Slippy chuckled walking passed the avian.

"Shaddup." Falco turned to look at his three other teammates. "Did I stutter? C'mon, that's a damn order."

"I don't intend to play nice Krystal. You've got a lot more explaining to do." Katt looked over at Shattered. "And you, I don't even know what to say."

"Then don't say anything. I'm not expecting some huge party for my return." Shattered replied and looked over at Kursed. "On y vas?" Kursed nodded and grabbed his hand with hers before looking at Falco.

"After you."

Katt watched the three of them walk for a moment before following. '_Damn it Krystal, why couldn't you have just told me the truth?'_

* * *

**Well damn, that was something eh?**

**In a reply to:**

_Blazehunter64 -_ Well we certainly found out how they'd react eh?

_dajuanwilliams_ - Ask and you shall receive!

_Troygroomes_ - Really? That's awesome! And I hope Fox/Krys get married at some point too. Or at least hinted at or something.

_Kazila_ - Legit? You'll have to teach me how to beta first.

_bryan mccloud_ - Thanks for the idea of having Katt and Kursed fight hand to hand! I hope I didn't make it too boring. *sweatdrop*


	16. Suicide and Redemption

Wolf shook his head as he watched countless soldiers swarm towards Pepper after his conference. The sight nearly sickened him. If they only knew the full truth of why they were going to face Venom again; none of them would be anywhere near Pepper or Peppy.

Sure Leon and Panther knew the full truth, but Star Wolf was being paid to keep quiet about it. The amount promised to them almost made Wolf think Corneria had taken his old business and made it their own. He was pulled out of his thoughts as he saw Anner walking towards them, with a hologram in his hand.

"Star Wolf." Anner said handing over the hologram to Wolf. "Here are you orders; you'll be leading a scouting party on the Venom Corneria border."

"Great, we're stuck with the guys that picked the short straws." Leon hissed, looking over at Panther. "You'd better act quick if you want to get your escort booked before we take off."

"Damn it Leon for the last time I do not buy escorts!" Panther growled.

Wolf handed the hologram to Leon before walking away from the group. "Head to the Wolfens and get them prepped. I'll meet up with you shortly." Anner quickly moved to catch up with Wolf, who seemed focused on Pepper.

"Uh, Sir? You seem, uh, well a little more angry than normal. Is it because of your orders? If so I can put in-"

"Anner, shut up." Wolf barked, turning to face the husky. "I've got to speak with Pepper before I leave, about shit that is beyond our pay-grade. And if you knew what I was going to talk about you would completely understand why I'm angry."

"With respect, sir. Everything seems to make you angry." Anner saluted Wolf before walking into the group of soldiers. Wolf tried to watch where the husky went but quickly lost sight of him within the sea of men. With a growl of annoyance, Wolf continue his way to Pepper who had been joined by Peppy in a more secluded part of the stage.

"Ah Wolf." Pepper said as Wolf got within talking distance. "What can we help you with?"

"And I'll assume this isn't about your recent orders." Peppy chuckled. Wolf glared at Peppy for a moment before looking at Pepper once again.

"While I can't outright say you lied to these people. I know you didn't tell them everything." Wolf sighed. "I honestly don't know why I'm going to ask this, but it'll be my last chance before this blows up in your faces. What do you gain by lying about this? To the people you're protected by?"

"Think of it this way Wolf." Pepper began. "If we gave all the information we had in one conference than one of two things would happen. Either people would accept what we've said as fact or they will wonder if we're telling them everything. The thing is that these soldiers are paid to protect Corneria, from every threat. Dash Bowman is a very real threat."

"Yes but you didn't tell them that you basically funded this threat. In some sort of twisted way of gaining control." Wolf turned to leave, but stopped and cocked his head back. "I only wish I could be here when they all find out."

"Good luck Wolf." Peppy voice dripped with sarcasm. "You're going to need it."

* * *

"That's his beacon alright." Ghost tapped her console. "He's about four hundred clicks from Dash's base. You gonna make it Jay?"

"I told you this ship would make it, and she will." Jay replied with a smirk. They were about twenty minutes from their rendezvous. There he would make contact with Shattered and Kursed again. Who were more than likely already on the trail he left for Slippy. "You think they figured out the Katina riddle by now?"

"That would depend on if Falco brought Katt along. She does speak Zonian. That riddle would be a walk in the park for her." Ghost sighed. "So, are you just going to call them like nothing's happened or send them a secure message?"

"I'm not sure yet. I mean, once they get to MacBeth they'll know where the hack source originated from. I could only bounce it off so many satellites you know." Jay chuckled as Ghost groaned; he knew she was a fan of action, and not so much technology. "Alright, I'll spare you the good parts."

"I only need to know who, when, and how much. I thought you knew that by now Jay, jeez." Ghost looked out at Venom, taking a deep breath. "If I didn't know what was going on down there. I would say that Venom is actually a beautiful planet."

"You can still say that. The planet is actually quite charming, in its own way." Jay looked down at this scanner as it began to beep. "What the... Ghost you getting that?"

"That huge looking force coming out of Venom... yeah, I kinda am." Ghost swore as she saw her entire scanner light up with red. "We'd better hurry and get down to Venom before those guys think we're hostile."

"Why are they leaving now? A force that size is only used for one thing." Jay grimanced and pushed his ship faster. "If we're lucky they'll think we're two freelance pilots. If we're not well..."

"Well, we'd best not be unlucky then." Ghost grumbled.

They flew as fast as they could towards Venom. Jay checked his scanner every second to make sure they weren't being followed. It was a tense few minutes before they broke Venom's atmosphere, giving both pilots a moment to breathe again.

They didn't speak until again until they reached their rendezvous site. They landed their ships a few yards away from a third ship. The ship looked like a medium-large sized cargo ship. To anyone else it would be just that. But both Ghost and Jay knew that this ship was more than that.

They jumped out of their ships, and jogged towards their mutual contact who seemed to be listening to a broadcast of some sort.

"I repeat, Dash Bowman has begun the attack! All able-bodied men and women are to report to Military HQ for immediate departure and war!"

"Well shit." Ghost swore as the message began to play over again. "How long has that been playing asshole?"

The grey furred vulpine turned around and faced Jay and Ghost. His expression was the same as it had always been; more or less emotionless. With a sigh he turned down the volume on his laptop. "It's been playing for the better part of an hour. Glad to see you haven't died yet Ghost."

"Oh don't you even start with that death shit Mister 'I've-got-more-important-shit-to-do.' You left me with an entire town to defend with a gang. A damn gang of Falcos! It was more work getting them to leave me alone than take the damn town in the first place!" Ghost growled. "So yes Ty, I'm still alive!"

Tyronos chuckled and looked over at Jay. "If you still want to send them a message you'd better act quickly. If they're coming after you with a Cornerian ship they won't make it here without facing the entire military might Bowman has."

"I thought we'd have a week Hopeless. Any ideas on what sparked this jump in schedule?" Tyronos shook his head. "I figured, excuse me you two."

Ghost looked over at Jay then to Tyronos. "You think he'll tell them who he really is during that message?"

"Doubtful. I suspect he'll wait until they get here." Hopeless looked over at Jay's ship. "I can't believe he still uses that hunk of junk."

"Oh like you're one to talk Ty." Ghost playfully hit his arm. "How long have you had that ugly ass bucket over there?"

"Hey now, be nice." Tyronos looked up as another frigate passed over him. "Corneria certainly has stirred up the nest here. I'm not even sure how this will end."

"The track record would show Corneria as always coming out on top. And that's against every enemy they've fought against." Ghost stretched before sitting down. "One would assume they'll win this war as well." She paused a moment, looking up at the grey vulpine. "Do you think they're any contracts here?"

Tyronos smirked. "Oh I would imagine so. If Jay wasn't paying you I bet you'd have gone looking for one already."

Ghost shrugged. "Can't blame a girl for trying to make a living."

They turned to see Jay coming out of Tyronos's ship. "I'll assume you've encrypted that message. We wouldn't want to make things too easy for Star Falco now would we?"

Jay smiled. "No, I sent it straight to Rob. He'll get it to Shattered. Corneria needs to be warned Ty. The week we thought we had isn't going to stop the war machine Bowman has started. And if Corneria gets hit by a surprise attack then has to deal with Andross... They very well might loss this war."

"Are you sure you just aren't getting sentimental? You do understand how they're going to react when they get here right?" Tyronos crossed his arms. "It's not only just Shattered either, you'll have to face your past."

"I'm tired of living a lie Tyronos." Jay's smile faded. "Plus, he deserves to know the truth. I know he'll likely hate me for it. But..."

"Don't worry Jay. With me and Ty here, it should make things go smoothly." Ghost laid down, resting her head on her hands.

Jay looked up at the sky; he could only imagine what would happen once Star Falco arrived. The message he sent contained a beacon, and it would definitely send the team directly to Venom. However, with fleet after fleet of Venom's forces being shipped out how could they get here undetected? "Do you think one of us should fly out to meet them?"

Tyronos smirked. "You certainly have been out of the loop Jay. Corneria has developed a cloaking device powerful enough to cover and entire ship, regardless of its size. The only thing is it only works in bursts. They'd have to time it for themselves." He picked up his cantinee and took a long pull of water before tossing it to Jay. "We've got a bit of a wait ahead of us. So I suggest we start putting together some plans to help out Corneria as much as possible. And before you ask Ghost, yes. I did bring some anti-shit show with me."

"I'd be shocked if I didn't." Ghost laughed. "Be a good host and fetch it for us would you?"

Jay watched in awe as the two old friends exchanged 'terms of endearment' to each other as Tyronos made his way to his ship. Secretly he wished that he could have that type of relationship with his own friends again. But it was something he could only wish for; no one in his situation could every hope for more than simply existing. With a heavy sigh he looked to the sky once again, knowing things were truly out of his hands now.

* * *

The liquor poured before they even separated into smaller groups within their makeshift den. Falco, Fox, and Slippy stood close to the TV. While Katt and Krystal sat on the opposite ends of the couch across the room. Things had a near sense of normality to it, considering the circumstances that brought Star Falco to this room in the first place. And while the conversations were borderline friendly, there was still more than enough tension.

Katt sipped at her whisky sour while staring daggers at Krystal. She had thought the vixen was her best friend, until she was knocked out and robbed. That had left a bitter taste in her mouth; all she wanted to do was make sure Krystal had thought it all through. Fox was stubborn, and an idiot for kicking Krystal off Star Fox. But he deserved a second chance, she knew how happy they made each other and that was all she wanted Krystal to realize. But it simply didn't happen like she had planned.

Sure, she had made back the money quick enough by helping Falco teach at the Flight Academy. But money wasn't the reason she was still mad at Krystal. Had the vixen told her everything, and not ran off on her own, she would have helped her. But all Krystal wanted to do was sit around her apartment and mope. By the time Krystal let, she had enough of the same old shit, and told Krystal that if she felt like a traitor than she must have been one. After that one thing left to another and she woke up the next morning with a killer headache and all the credits she had on her stolen.

"Katt, I don't even know where to begin." Krystal had turned to face the feline, trying to make herself as open as possible. "I guess I should start by apologizing for putting a gun on you. But I think all of our tempers were high."

"It isn't the first, or likely the last time I'll have a gun pointed at me." Katt muttered, not wanting this conversation to appear easy. "And I pretty much know what happened so you don't need to remind me."

Krystal nodded, bowing her head slightly. "I know we likely won't be as close as we once were Katt. For that I am truly sorry. I never had a best friend until I met you, and to do what I did..." She took a breath, nearly instantly controlling her emotions. "Even if I thought what I was doing at the time was right, it doesn't excuse my actions."

"You're damn right it doesn't." Katt snapped, taking another small drink before setting her glass down on the table in front of them. "I can't say that I'll ever really forgive you for that Krystal. I lost two good friends because of that. Seeing you again... it's going to take some time for us to even be on a friend level. Right now I'm keeping my temper in check because we have a mission together. That's it."

Krystal sighed. "It's true; you did lose two friends Katt. But I lost my second family."

The two fell silent once again, both looking over to the other group while they thought of the future. Maybe they would be friends again, or maybe it was simply too much to overcome. Only time would tell.

Across the room Falco pointed a finger at Fox before taking a large gulp from his glass of what could only described as 'mixed' alcohol. "What I don't understand... is how you managed to get out of Corneria undetected! I mean, shit, don't we have a program for that we put in place during the Lylat Wars?"

"That was our Arwings, Falco." Slippy replied. "But I am wondering the same thing myself."

Fox chuckled. His plan of getting out of Corneria had been pretty well thought out. "Using the ship we were turning into our mobile base for that F-Zero idea you had. I took off with Rob and never looked back. Man that sounded a lot more impressive in my head."

"I'm sure a lot of things went better in your head Fox." Slippy forced a smile. While he would never admit it to Fox he was hurt that the vulpine didn't confide in him what his plans were. Maybe it was due to the fact that he had so many projects going on. He is the lead researcher for the Cornerian Army after all. Still, Fox was here now; even if he didn't approve of his actions, he was still happy to have his friend back.

"Yeah, you could say that again Slip." Fox looked back at Falco who tried to hand him another drink. "Come on Falco you've drank more than you've spoke. And you're the one who ordered us to be here."

Falco opened his mouth, but didn't reply right away. He took a moment, still pointing at Fox while holding onto his drink. "It's how I'm dealing man. I fucking watched them put your coffin into the ground. And now, you're back like nothing's happened!"

Fox took the glass out of Falco's hand and down its contents in one gulp. "For eight years I expected to get something from your old gang telling me that you had died. And when you came back after we saved Sauria I welcomed you with open arms. Now, I'm not expecting the same thing from you here. But this is something we had to get used to, death I mean. We're not immortal."

"Damn it man, I was gonna finish that." Falco pouted letting his hand fall to his side. "But I guess you're right. I just, fuck man, I wish you had've said something at least. We would have kept it self-contained. Even with all that media shit, we would have figured something out."

"It was my only option at the time Falco. And would you have really gone along with me leaving to chase after Krystal back then? You're the one who got me on board with that F-Zero thing!" Fox looked over his shoulder at Slippy. "Would you have let me take the ship knowing where I was headed?"

"We would have tried to reason with you Fox. Krystal was simply an unobtainable goal for you back then. And I mean, what are the odds of you two finding each other years later?" Slippy chuckled to himself. "I don't have the exact number but I can tell you it's slim to zero."

"Damn it Slippy, don't make me think while I'm drinking." Falco sighed. "Listen Fox. I understand where you're coming from. But I still think you handled the situation like a damn kid."

Fox grinned. "So, like you then?"

Falco tried his best to scowl at the vulpine. But eventually he matched Fox's grin. "Shaddup."

"We good?" Fox asked while looking at from Slippy to Falco. Raising his fist up to bump theirs.

"Good? Far from it." Slippy replied, bumping his fist against Fox's. "But it is good to have you around again."

"We're brothers Fox." Falco took a few tries but eventually bumped his fist against Fox's as well. "Besides, all teams need a fuck up to blame shit on."

"I'll take it." Fox smiled. He was glad that the awkward part was over. He looked over at Krystal, noticing that her and Katt had finally stopped glaring at one another. "Want to move this to a bigger group?" He led the other two over to the couch, sitting on the arm rest closest to Krystal while Falco sat in between the two women. Slippy opted to sit on the table across from them.

For a few moments no one said a word. It was if their few hours of conversations were for nothing, and all of their doubts, and angers had returned.

"We are currently thirty minutes from MacBeth!" Rob announced over the PA. It cause everyone to look at one another. "There is also a message for both Fox and Krystal. It is addressed to their bounty hunter aliases. Rob out."

"So do we want to listen to that message first or see if we can't get the next clue from Jay?" Slippy asked.

"Let's see who this is from. Maybe one of our contacts has some info for us." Fox looked at Krystal, who seemed to be lost in thought. "Or maybe..."

"Let's listen to it." Krystal said, tapping her wrist comm and quickly bringing up the message.

'_Shattered, Kursed, It's Jay.'_

A partly covered face appeared before the group. "He's never sent us a recorded message before." Fox whispered.

'_You don't have a whole lot of time. As I speak, Dash Bowman is sending his entire army towards Cornerian territory. And while I had planned to lead you on a merry little hunt through Lylat. I've decided to lead you straight to me. By now I assume that Slippy's programs have already started tracing this so by the time I'm done you'll know where I am._

_Once you get here with Star Falco I will give myself up. I'll face whatever punishment that Corneria has, and I will become their newest scapegoat. Believe me; they'll need someone to blame once the rest of Corneria figures out what they kept hidden._

_Jay out."_

"Well that's just wonderful." Falco stood up. "Come on let's get to the bridge."

"Rob should announce the results of that tracker program. I'm just surprised that Jay knew about that program to begin with." The rest of the team quickly followed Falco towards the bridge.

"We were given a damn week. What the hell spooked Bowman?" Katt thought out loud.

"Who the hell knows? Dash has been damn near silent for the last couple of years. I hope Jay isn't damn well near-"

"Trace complete. Transmission originated from Venom." Rob announced as they entered the bridge.

"Venom? What the hell is Jay doing there?" Krystal shook her head, casting a glance over at Fox. "Do you think he's been working for Venom on the side?"

Fox thought for a moment. "Well, I followed the paycheck. But I would have never worked for Venom. But if they're giving him money..."

"You guys never wanted to ask where that money came from huh?" Slippy sat down next to Rob. "I can understand that. Kinda like where the money that funds Corneria's research comes from; I don't ask how, I just oversee its use."

Falco growled, causing everyone to look over at him. "Why the hell did it have to be Venom? We're flying a giant target, and even with all this tech we've got once we're spotted we're fucking done." He sat down with a huff. "Might as well wait here for back up."

"I never thought I'd see you back down from a fight Falco." Katt walked up to him, placing a hand gently on his shoulder. "We've all been in this kinda situation before. And correct me if I'm wrong, but we're all still alive to talk about it."

"But I've never been the leader when we were up shit's creek without a paddle." Falco looked over at Fox. "I'll be honest man; I don't know how you kept a level head."

"It's never easy Falco. But you've got to think of it like a leader would." Fox replied. "I've lost the mindset of a leader, and I don't think I'll ever get it back. But what I can tell you is that we're going to Venom. I'll go by myself if I have too. Jay is the only way I'll be able to get Peppy off my back; he's the only way I might be able to start faking my way through a normal life again."

"If you go, I'm going." Krystal's tone held no room for argument as she grabbed Fox's hand.

"Hold up, no one is splitting up." Falco rested his hand on Katt's briefly before spinning his chair to face Fox and Krystal. "If we're going to get Jay in Venom we're going to need everyone here ready to defend this ship at all costs. We'll get word to Corneria about the impending attack, hopefully they can get the planets mobilized before they get slaughtered."

"Rob, set a course for Venom." Fox ordered, he grinned as Falco raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry, old habits."

"We're going to need our active camouflage prepped. In case we run into Dash's forces." Slippy turned to his holoscreen and began setting up the camo for the ship. "And let's really open up the throttle."

"Confirmed. Arrival time approximately one hour at projected speed." Rob replied. "Confirmation required for increased speed."

"Let's see if she can't match our Arwings. Open 'er up Rob." Falco smiled as the familiar pull of the G forces threatened to push him out of his seat as Cayuga bolted forwards.

"Cabin pressure regulated, ETA confirmed for one hour."

"We've got an hour. Let's get our ships prepped and ready for anything. Slippy when you're done head back up here and be ready with that cloak. If we're lucky enough to evade those Venom ships then we'll need it for when we land. Katt, I'll need you to send the message back to Corneria about the impending attack. The sooner the better. Fox and Krystal, you'd best relearn how to fly an Arwing. Simulators are on the third level, the entire level is reserved just for that so it'll be hard to miss. Any questions, comments, queries, or concerns?" Falco looked at each team member individually. "I've wanted to say this for a long time... Star Falco, let's move out!"

A unanimous affirmation was all Falco heard before everyone started heading towards their respective duties. Falco couldn't help but smile, even if this was surely a suicidal idea, at least he'd be going down with his crew.

* * *

Beltino opened the small office door, and quickly shut it behind him. Across the desk sat Pepper with Peppy standing next to him. "What the hell are we going to do about this?" He asked placing a hologram with Andross's picture on it on the desk. "This is pretty much flooding all over our systems. And that's barely even going into where it could have been leaked too by now."

Peppy looked down at the image, tapping the screen twice to close it. "We control what makes it to the media Beltino. I doubt it'll reach them anytime soon."

"Unless Jay sends it directly to them." Beltino quickly opened a new image on the hologram, this time of a live feed from just outside Headquarters. There was at least fifty different reports standing outside, each with a film crew.

With a flick of his finger Beltino switched the feed to the news, showing a partial image of Andross, as well as CDF Headquarters in the background. "I'll ask you two again, what the HELL are we going to do about this? If Jay leaked this to the media, then the names attached to that file will be next. And we all know what that means."

Pepper got to his feet, with some assistance from Peppy. "We're going to act first. I will go deal with the press, let them know we just received that image as well. I tell them that Slippy's program filled in the blanks and confirm that we've seen Andross outside of Venom. That will give the media something to talk about while we work on shutting down Andross remotely. I just hope their scientists aren't as brilliant as ours."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, let's focus on-" Peppy stopped as there was a knock at the door. "Enter."

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt. But we've just got a message from Cayuga." Anner took a deep breath before continuing. "Bowman has up'd his attack schedule."

Peppy swore under his breath. "To when?"

"An hour ago."

Beltino held in head in his hands. "Well that's just wonderful."

Pepper sighed. "Anner, send word to all planets under our protection – Give them some warning before they get blindsided! Now!" Anner quickly disappeared, not even bothering to salute. "Peppy, you'll need to handle things here while I go update the media. Beltino, keep looking for a way to stop Bowman from using Andross!"

The older hound moved as quickly as he could, Beltino followed suit, leaving Peppy alone for the longest time that day. "I certainly hope we didn't sign our own death warrants."

* * *

**In case you are wondering, yes Shattered and Krystal are still using their real names. But they will still respond to Shattered or Kursed respectfully. **

**I will do my best to get another update to you guys as soon as possible!**

**H-T**

**As always Ghost is owned by Chondra and is used with permission. **

**In a reply to:**

_Troygroomes - _Haha, yeah Katt is having a hard time controlling her temper, but now we know why! And know is half the battle!

_Blazehunter64 - _I'll say, but it's nothing a little (lot) of alcohol can't fix! Kampai, BEER!

_dajuanwilliams - _Thanks! x3

_bryan mccloud -_ Those are some great ideas, but I've got something planned for everyone don't you worry!

_cam2016 -_ Thanks!

_Chondra - _Yeah, I could relate as well! Glad to hear you're enjoying it!

_KaijuKnight -_ Holy hands down one of the best reviews I've ever gotten Batman! Also I was hoping that no one would notice that I didn't really explain how Fox/Krystal concealed their idenities. But to be fair, at the end of Command Fox walks right by Kursed and doesn't recognize her at all. Which is why I never really went into detail for Kursed/Krystal. But with Fox/Shattered, by the time I realised that I didn't describe what was different with him I was about 5 chapters in. So I used the interrogation scene to explain what he did. Thanks again for that wonderful review!


	17. Hate Train

Normally, the long echoes of space brought peace to Wolf. There was something nearly welcoming about the vast nothingness. To him, this would always be a sign of countless opportunities. Today he seemed fall between the stars into the dark. Something felt off centre about the nothingness this time.

"O'Donnell? I'm Captain Gregory Demmers CDF Juggernaut Victory; I'll be escorting the Star Wolf team on this scouting mission."

Wolf scoffed. "A juggernaut? Seems a bit much for a regular old scout run. Don't you agree Captain?"

Gregory seemed to share Wolf's sentiment. "General Hare insisted that we play host to the squadron assisting you, in case Venom is planning a sneak attack. We'll be able to offer immediate support."

"Forgive me for not believing you right away... Demmers was it?" Wolf growled, pushing the resent memory with one Peppy Hare out of his mind. "How many ships do I have including mine?"

"I'm carrying the six Class A Cornerian Fighters that will be flying with you. Plus enough firepower to hold our own until backup arrives." There was pride in Gregory's voice and maybe just a touch of anticipation. "We'll have you all on trackers so we'll know if you get into a tight spot. But I assume such legendary fighters as yourselves; you've likely fought your way out of many shit-storms."

"We've had our fair share." Panther piped up. "Sorry to interrupt but it looks like our gate is ready."

"Good, I could use some action." Leon gripped the controls of his fighter, boosting towards the Beltino Gate Station. Panther quickly followed suit the rose on his Wolfen just barely visible as he passed Wolf.

"Alright Captain, tell those pilots to get ready for launch. I want them in Diamond formation once we get to the other side. Wolf out."

"It's been a long time since we've been around here." Panther looked down at his control panel; everything appeared green, but his comm link was switching rapidly from green to yellow. "Leon, Wolf you read me? My comm link is acting up."

"Ya I read ya, jeez you act like you really were in the Cornerian Military." Leon hissed, looking from Panther's ship to Wolf's. "My guess is Venom is starting to cut communication satellites around here."

"Would be something I'd do. Cut off the support and you'll gain obedience pretty quickly. Dash seems to have outsmart his Grandfather, and that's saying something." Wolf chuckled, casting a quick glance at his radar. He had two green blips indicating both Panther and Leon, and for a moment he thought that would be all he would see.

"Demmers here. Sorry about our delay, seems like someone tried to close the gate on us. Not to worry though, we're all here safe and sound." Gregory's voice was full of static, and the image of his face was partly blurred. "Seems like we're running on short wave comms. I'll keep Victory close to the group, we don't need any surprises."

"Does that look like an entire fleet coming towards us, or have I mixing my oxygen tanks with alcohol again?" Panther asked as top portion of his radar blinked red.

"Panther, for once I think you're right." Leon forced his screen to reload, but sure enough the same red blips were still there. "Wolf we might have an issue here."

"Noted." Wolf grumbled. "Victory, you seeing what we're seeing?"

"I was kinda hoping I wasn't." Gregory replied grimly. "I know I said we could hold our own, but that was if we were up against one to three of those ships, not an entire damn fleet. I've got preparations to make Star Wolf, pilots should be launching within moments. Victory out."

"Naming that ship Victory almost seems like a sick joke right now." Panther muttered he primed his ship's weapons. "What you thinking Wolf?"

"Something must have spooked Bowman into attacking early. Without long-range comms there is no way we can warn Corneria. Part of me thinks Peppy sent us to our deaths." Wolf sighed; it wouldn't be a fitting end. Hell he thought he'd actually make it to retirement before his time was up. But now, with the three of them staring down the growing bulk of Dash's army survival seemed pretty slim. "I won't lie to you boys. This could very well be the end."

"I'm counting, at least four fleets coming this way, and that's with some generous rounding down." Leon cackled gleefully. "Any last-minute wagers on who's going to take down the most?"

"Victory to Star Wolf, our launchers our jammed, looks like sabotage. Best thing we can do is offer support for as long as possible." Gregory almost seemed calm, all things considered. Wolf looked at the three faces staring at him for a moment before looking back towards the fleet and the stars behind it. "If you ask me, I say we give them as much hell as possible while you guys get to a Corneria friendly planet and warn them about what's coming their way!"

"I'll be honest with you Gregory." Wolf smiled. "I'm pretty sure they already know what's coming, and the suicide mission they sent us on. So when you say give them hell, that's exactly what I plan on doing. We'll catch you on the other side."

Wolf cut the link to Victory. "Panther, Leon. It's been a fucking hell of a ride; I'll see you in hell. Let's go out in style!"

Both Leon and Panther grinned before boosting their way towards Venom's fleets. Wolf followed just a moment later. _'Looks like I'll be joining you McCloud.'_ He laughed a little. _'So sentimental.' _

Wolf was still laughing when his ship disappeared into the enemy fleet.

* * *

"Hey, hey, listen to this!" Ghost yelled, causing both Jay and Tyronos to hurry over to the ship. "Fucking crazy! I just over heard that Venom engaged a Cornerian Juggernaut and what I have to assume was Star Wolf!"

"Star Wolf? Well, what happened?" Jay asked.

"Sounds like they got fucked up. Reports have been coming in faster than I can listen. What I can gather is that they've been dealt with, I can tell you for sure that the Cornerian ship is gone." Ghost shook her head. "A damn shame if they're dead. Hell of a damn team."

"They worked for Andross at one point." Jay growled. "How could they be called heroes after what happened?"

"I understand your frustrations Jay, but they really pulled a 180 during the Aparoid War. Hell, some people say they played a critical role in the last few major conflicts." Tyronos patted Jay on the shoulder. "What I don't understand is why that juggernaut didn't use its cloaking device."

"It's a new technology Ty, no doubt there'll be fuck ups along the way." Ghost mused. "Besides, you've been out of the loop for over a year. I think you might be a little behind in the times, ya know?"

"Oh ha ha, bloody ha." Tyronos grumbled. "Where you always this desensitized Cho?"

Ghost grinned and took a long hit off of her joint before handing it over to the grey vulpine. Tyronos didn't need a reply from her, and took a hit off the joint as well before casting a glance at Jay.

"No thanks, I remember the last time you tricked me into take that crap." Jay smirked waving the smoke Tyronos blew at him out of his face. "I had a hell of a fucking time trying to fly back to Kew that night."

Tyronos laughed heartily. "You should have seen him Ghost. In a word, Hilarious."

"About as hilarious as when we first met face to face."

* * *

**Kew – 4 years ago**

There was a certain type of person Chondra liked to befriend. In a job of blood and blasters they were people who took pride but not pleasure in their work. It was a dangerous way of life on Kew. The lesser-than's hated anyone who was self-righteous. The ones who didn't have to bury themselves in liquor just to deal, something about them was untrustworthy – but it was just the opposite for Ghost.

Chondra buried herself in kinship, in helping others. Pretending her hands were clean. It was in that way she met Jay. He seemed too skilled for how new he was, too deeply wounded to be just another bounty hunter, and too old to be just starting – hopefully.

She had seen the man come into the bar almost a half-hour ago. He ordered drinks consistently but not excessively. Eliminating him as just a hunter drifting in to drown his last job, he seemed to focus too. Maybe he was here for a job? Chondra poured herself a drink and signaled to the shadows before she walked over to him.

"Hey." Chondra said sitting down with the vulpine.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm the owner. Drifters aren't common here. Locals don't take kindly to some random taking their hits. So I'm here to tell yah if you try to make money in my bar I'm going to kill you."

"I'm not here to kill anyone." Jay laughed.

"Really? Then what the hell are you here for? Retirement?" Chondra grinned cheekily. "What's the name old man?"

"Jay."

Chondra choked on her whiskey. "Jay? _The _Jay?"

"As sure as you are _the_ Ghost." Jay grinned.

"Well fuck. I have to say, if you're here to kill me – I've had a gun on you the whole time."

"Jay, I didn't expect you to even show your face. You had a good thing going; all that mystery and atmosphere." A male voice spoke just as Jay felt gun-metal touch his neck.

"Hopeless." Jay said in recognition. His body stiffened in response to the gun, despite the familiar feeling. Jay looked at nothing. "I'm here because once there was once an Informant. _The Informant._ Codec."

Chondra felt the air and warmth leave her at the mentioning of the name.

"It is my understanding that Codec had suddenly reappeared in the information market – after such a long absence." Jay spoke calmly like the blaster on his neck didn't faze him even though his posture said otherwise. "I was Codec's closest friend and partner. She spoke fondly of you Ghost."

"Bullshit." Chondra hissed and stood quickly and drew a blade from her hip and sliced Jay's thigh in the same motion. Tyronos let the vulpine fall cursing to the floor.

"She knew you had it in you to restart her name." Jay snarled.

"You don't just get to fucking come in like that and talk like you know anything!" Chondra shouted kicking Jay where she had just cut him. "You fucking asshole."

"She did mention your temper as well. As I recall – you had a fetish for bleeding on her."

Chondra stopped in her tracks. Tyronos still hadn't made a move to aid or assist either party but now he looked at Ghost. "Ghost." He said firmly. "I believe him. I'm going to help him."

"Fine." Chondra said walking to the bar and hoping over it to get a bartender's rag. She cleaned off her dagger and drank some vodka straight from the bottle as she sheathed it.

"I think she likes you." Tyronos said cheerfully as he pulled Jay to his feet. He snorted and then groaned in pain.

* * *

**Present - Near the Coneria/Venom border**

Slippy tapped furiously at his laptop. He had come up with an idea to assist the team's entry to Venom while walking towards the bridge. If he could use his remote to shut down the energy beams in everyone's blasters. Why couldn't he amplify the range of his remote to shut down the drone ships Venom was sure to be using?

He knew that the cloak would only work if they managed to stay off radar. The system actually worked as an adaptive camouflage. Hundreds of cameras installed around the ship projected what they saw and project it to a light-emitting polymer skin on the other side. However if they were spotted on radar, or hit by a stray asteroid or any sort of attack by an enemy ship the cloak would falter and it would take a few minutes to reset the system. The Cayuga was fitted with this cloak before Slippy had a chance to test it, and tweak the program so that it could become a truer cloaking device.

"You always did work the hardest."

Slippy turned around to see the bridge door closing behind Fox. For a moment Slippy could have sworn he was hallucinating. The toad turned in his chair to face the vulpine moving his laptop to the side. "I always wanted something to keep my mind active. For you and Falco it was always the fight. But for me, I guess I always found peace in lines and lines of code."

Fox chuckled, walking past Slippy to the helm of the bridge. "We're almost at the Cornerian-Venom border, aren't we?"

"Affirmative." Rob replied. "ETA is fifteen minutes."

Slippy glanced from Fox to his laptop. "Are you nervous? About meeting Jay I mean."

Fox sighed, staring so intently at the slowly growing planet he felt as though he could already see Jay. "My focus is on this job."

"So what happens after it's done?" Slippy asked, immediately he saw a change in demeanour from Fox. Like the question had hurt him somehow. An awkward silence fell between them, and Slippy began regretting the question more and more with each passing second. "You don't have to reply if-"

"It's just..." Fox said, cutting Slippy off. "I've been in this bounty hunter mindset for what feels like a lifetime. Normally after a job is done, I start looking for the next one." Fox went quiet, but had the air about him like he hadn't finished his thought.

"So after this mission. Are you going back to being Shattered?"

Fox shook his head. "I can't go back to being Shattered, but I can't pretend to be Fox McCloud either. I'm not sure what's going to happen Slip."

They both turned to look as the rest of the team entered the bridge. Falco immediately walked up beside Fox. "See anything out there yet?" He asked indicating towards the window with his head.

"Venom is visible." Fox pointed to the now keyhole sized planet. "We should be seeing Dash's forces soon."

Katt made her way to the scanner. "Seems clear right now. But we could also be just out of range."

Krystal placed her forefinger and thumb on her chin. "What if they have similar tech? We could be flying into a trap."

Slippy guffawed at the thought of Venom on par with Cornerian tech. "I assure you, we're well ahead of anything they've got. Besides, we've only got to make it a few more minutes and we can cruise right down to Venom with the cloak."

"We might not have that long. Check this shit out." Katt said, sending the radar to the holo-screen in front of Fox and Falco.

It showed no less than twenty warships, with countless fighters escorting them. "Well shit." They watched as the scanner went to work checking each fighter before moving on to the bigger ships. By the end of its scan the computer displayed that only one out of every twenty fighters was piloted by a person. The rest were drones functioning from sensors and energy anchors from their respective warships.

"Slippy hit that cloak; we're going to need to get down to Venom pronto." Falco said sitting down in his chair. "The rest of you sit down and buckle in, we might not get down there without a fight."

"If we get spotted we won't make it to Venom." Fox muttered, strapping himself into the chair closest to Rob.

Krystal could feel doubt pierce his mind and she sent what confidence she had towards him. She knew it wouldn't help much, but she smiled as Fox sent back a similar warmth through their mind link.

"They seem really focused on heading towards Cornerian space." Katt pushed the scanner to each of their stations. "But I can't tell where it ends and where it begins. How the hell did Dash get this many ships?"

"We've left him alone to stew in his madness for years. I can't say I'm truly surprised. But damn, he certainly recovered from that battle with Star Wolf some quick." Falco glanced over at Slippy. "Hit it Slip. We're making it to Venom."

"Cloaks up, directing auxiliary power to shield as a precaution. Surplus power is being redirected to engines... now."

There was a low hum as the ship began bolting towards Venom, which now rapidly grew to its full size. "It's going to make a hell of a noise once we hit the atmosphere. We'll likely lose the cloak for a few moments. I'll try to time it so we'll disappear as soon as we're clear."

Had they the time, they could have looked over how Venom had changed. It had lost most of its red hue due to the huge city Dash had built. In a way it looked like Corneria.

As they hit the atmosphere Slippy disengaged the cloak just before it sounded like an inferno had been set inside the Cayuga. Red waves lapped at the window, threatening to slip inside before sliding off the hull harmlessly. The engine's hum lowered to a barely audible tone as the ships adjusted to the pressures of the Venomian environment.

"Get that cloak back up Slippy. I don't want to pop out of these clouds right the hell over downtown Venom." As he finished Slippy had the cloak reengaged. Giving everyone the time to take a sigh of relief. "Katt, got anything on radar that looks friendly?"

"I've got a blip pulsing about two minutes northwest of us." Katt brought up the map of Venom on the main screen before tapping the pulsing yellow dot. It brought up a blue print image of a ship that looked almost familiar.

Fox unbuckled himself and made his way back beside Falco, all the while looking at the blue print. "Hopeless? Here?"

"Shit, Hopeless is here too?" Krystal gasped. She had only heard rumors about that name, and all of them pointed to him not being someone you wanted fuck with.

"He's been friendly to Corneria in the past, so if we're lucky he's here to help us out." Falco turned the ship and began creeping ever closer to Hopeless's ship.

"He has worked with Ghost, and she..." Fox shook his head. Hopeless hadn't been there when Ghost gave him and Krystal to Star Wolf. But he had an assumption that the vulpine knew what had happened. Somehow, Tyronos always knew what was going on.

"Incoming transmission. Call-sign: Hopeless." Rob announced before the main screen showed a stock photo of Tyronos.

"Glad to see you've made it here Star Falco. I've got a flare down where it's safe for you to land. When you're good come over to my ship. I'll make sure you guys get Jay without any fuss." The vulpine quickly cut the link.

"Guess that makes this mission a lot easier." Falco said, standing up to let the ship's auto pilot land. "Told you he was going to help Corneria, my guess is Peppy sent him a little encouragement to help us capture Jay."

"I'll be damned for saying this. But this is too easy." Fox muttered, watching the rest of the team leave the bridge. He looked out the window one last time, trying to shake this weird feeling in his gut. He tapped his pocket; sure enough his recorder was still there. "Guess we'll find out why I needed to bring this." He ran his fingers against the tiny metal object before following the team.

Ghost smiled, waving as the Star Falco team got close enough. She jumped off the wing of her ship and walked over to Tyronos who was just finishing off his joint. "They're here."

"Be useful and get Jay out here, once he's had his time to prepare that is." Tyronos flicked the roach into the sand and blew out the last bit of smoke before turning to face their new arrivals. With a smirk he gave them all a mock salute. "Bienvenue a Venom! I'm truly glad to see you all. We've had some rather bad news about half an hour ago. And while I personally had nothing but faith in you guys..."

"What are you doing here Hopeless?" Fox asked folding his arms. "Last I heard you just up and left. No one heard from you for months."

"Ah, Shattered. Or should I call you Fox McCloud?" Tyronos grinned. "I've got my reasons for being gone, but this isn't about me." He looked at Krystal. "Kursed aka Krystal. I have heard some wonderfully horrific things about you. You've certainly earned that bounty on your head. But you can both rest assured; I'm not here to cash in."

Fox went to speak his mind but was stopped as Krystal stepped forward. "I'm glad to hear that Hopeless. Now, let's get to the reason why we're all here."

"Yes, let's." Everyone turned to see Ghost coming out of Tyronos's ship. She had a stupid grin on her face, and walked up towards the group. "You guys are here for Jay. And he'll be out in a moment, but before that. Well, I just tell both Shattered and Kursed, what I did was done for a reason. I just hope that eventually there'll be no hard feelings between us eventually."

"She did what?" Katt asked looking over at Fox and Krystal.

"I can tell you it wasn't for the money." Tyronos stated. "Because Ghost is in the information business now, and I tell you she doesn't need Cornerian's profits to keep her going."

"Thanks asshole, but I can speak for myself." Ghost muttered.

"What do you mean by 'profits'?" Slippy asked nervously. The look he got from both Tyronos and Ghost unnerved him, it was as if they knew what he knew. He quickly looked to the ground and adjusted his hat.

"I can tell you exactly what they mean."

Fox looked over to the ramp of Tyronos's ship. That silhouette was none other than Jay but the voice sounded so different, yet so familiar. He turned to face Jay completely, watching that shadow slowly gain color. It wasn't until he saw the side of his face did he understand why. His eyes widened, there was only one person who used those sunglasses.

"Dad?"

Falco looked over and nearly fell on his ass. "Holy-"

"But..." Katt covered her mouth with her hand as the older vulpine continued to step into Solar's light.

"There's no way." Slippy whispered. "There is just no way that's him."

"James?" Krystal thought she was looking at Fox, had he been older.

James McCloud pulled off his sunglasses and walked calmly toward Star Falco. He looked over at Tyronos and Ghost who nodded at him before he glanced at each member of Star Falco in turn. As he reached Krystal he smiled. "Kursed, sorry Krystal... it's good to finally see you." Krystal was too stunned to reply, causing James to chuckle a bit; he had nearly forgotten that this would be the response he'd get.

Finally he looked at Fox, a near spitting image of himself, save for the dyed fur, and those colour contacts. "Fox... my son." James wanted to reach out and touch him, he wanted to hug Fox and start apologizing for everything. But now was not the time, now he needed to set his plan in motion. "You're all likely wondering why I've decided reveal my true identity to you. Maybe more so that now than why I've given myself up."

Tyronos chuckled. "James, they're still in awe. You might want to hold off for a moment." The grey vulpine noticed a twitch in Fox's hand and frowned. "Guys, snap out of it."

"Fucking, James McCloud is Corneria's most mother fucking wanted." Falco blinked a few times; still unsure about if it really was Fox's presumed dead father standing in front of his team. "There's just..."

"Krystal." James raised his voice slightly, causing Krystal to shake her head and refocus on James. "I need you to sense my thoughts and let them know if I'm lying when I explain exactly what's going on here. And I mean everything. Okay?"

"U-uh... ok, sure." Krystal stuttered, before connecting herself to James's mind, instantly she felt a great deal of regret, anger, and sorrow. It was a blend of emotion she was familiar with, but she hadn't felt such a raw state of those emotions in such a long time. It gave her a dull, throbbing pain but it wasn't unbearable. "Ok. I'm ready."

"Alright. I guess I'll start with what you guys know." James pulled out a small projector and set it on the ground. After a few moments a light began to emit from it but no image had loaded. "A few days ago I hacked into the Cornerian Defence Force's database. I had made it look like I had taken information, when in reality I only left a note for Peppy. It was something I knew would spook him into action." Suddenly the image of Andross floating above Venom appeared. "This image is of Andross is barely above a fear campaign. And before you try to call bullshit, I know exactly who made it. It was propaganda released by Cornerian spies throughout Venom to entice its inhabitants to start joining Dash's army. As you all know Venom uses a lot of drones, but with more labourers available, drones can be produced quicker."

"Wait, when did Corneria send spies to Venom?" Falco asked looking at James intently. "We've been at a peace, albeit barely, for a long time."

"Corneria has had spies in Venom since before the Lylat wars." James replied matter-of-factly. The image changed from Andross to the original Star Fox team. "This was my team. Pigma, Peppy, and myself."

Fox's ears twitched as his father tone changed drastically when he said Peppy's name.

"Our mission was labelled as 'scout'. But it was anything but that. We were sent to detain Andross for killing my wife, Fox's mother Vixy. At least, that's what I was told. It turns out Pigma had been selected as one of the new waves spies being stationed on Venom."

"I thought Pigma had betrayed you and Peppy to join with Star Wolf." Katt eyed James suspiciously. She glanced over at Krystal who simply nodded at her.

"Technically that's what happened. Pigma betrayed us. But Corneria wanted someone to take his place. My ship had been damaged in the fire fight, and before I could even blink, I watched Peppy blasting away from the fight. One of my closest friends had simply left me to take that god damn spy shit." James growled, clenching his fists in anger. "He forced me to leave my son completely alone. I then heard that they told him I was dead! Killed in action! Someone else said that I had been sucked into a black hole or something ridiculous like that."

James unclenched his fists and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly before continuing. "I quickly became consumed by rage and sorrow. I might have been assigned to Venom as a spy but I refused to help a planet that had so quickly forgotten about me. It wasn't until I saw a new Star Fox coming to Venom that I began to see clearly again."

James gave Fox, who still seemed to be in a different place, a slight smile. "I followed Fox into Andross's hideout. I knew he didn't need my help, and I wasn't really stable enough to do anything should things have gone south. But I watched with pride as Fox destroyed, or at least I had thought so at the time, Andross. But then that ape did something I had only heard about. His end game had always been to take as many people with him and this time it looked like he wanted to kill Fox. I knew the way out so I contacted Fox and had him follow me out of the base. I might have been stolen from him, but I'd be fucking damned if I didn't help my son when I could."

"So that's what Fox was talking about when he came out just seconds before that explosion." Slippy shook his head slowly. "But we were just above that entrance, how come we didn't see your ship at all? I mean, sure or tech back then wasn't the greatest but I know for a fact our scanner worked."

"I can't explain how I evaded you guys. Honestly I thought then and there you'd have seen me. But I guess Fox distracted you guys long enough for me to get away unnoticed." James shrugged. "After that I began planning my revenge. I was going to make sure Corneria couldn't do to Fox what they did to me."

"But when I joined the team it kinda looked like Corneria had already abandoned them." Krystal glanced at Falco and Slippy. "No offense, but the Great Fox was in a bad way."

"At that time I was building my character as Jay. The next time I had time to really focus on what Corneria was doing was just during the Anglar Blitz, more so near the end of that. And then I realized I was too late. They had already replaced Fox. When he faked his death..." James stopped and cleared his throat, choking back his emotional response. "Let's just say I was happy to figure out who Shattered truly was. I hired him as soon as I knew he was deep enough into the bounty hunter life. Once he was there I could start my mission. And with you all here now, I can explain what needs to happen next."

"Which is why we're here as well by the way." Tyronos said stretching his arms over his head. "And it's going to be a bit hard to hear."

"Before I go on. Krystal will you confirm that everything I've said is true?"

Krystal nodded slowly, she had focused on the pitch of his voice and his emotions, but had yet to detect anything that even came close to being a lie. James was speaking from the heart.

"Thank you. Now like Tyronos said, this isn't going to be easy to hear and I don't expect you to believe me, even with a telepath confirming everything that I have said." He looked at each of them in turn once more. "Corneria has fabricated this entire war; they've been war profiteering for the last five years. They've enticed Bowman into attacking them so that they can have a legitimate reason for their years of research and recruitment during a supposed time of peace."

He was ready for them to voice their opinions, tell him how wrong he was but instead he got the last thing he had expected – internal confirmation.

"That would explain..." Slippy started, staring at the ground intently. "That would explain why we've been getting so many research projects."

"How do you know about all this?" Katt demanded taking a step towards James. "How could you possibly have all of this information?"

"You clearly do not understand how bounty hunters work Miss Monroe." James smiled. "Quite simply getting this information is how Jay became so renowned. I pay a good chunk of money for whispers and scraps of details. However, in this case, you could say I've got a very good source on the inside."

"James, we're losing time. Speed this up." Ghost said spinning her sword's sheath around in the ground. "Dash is going to join his ships eventually."

"Right, of course." James cleared his throat again. "We need to split into two teams. One will stay here and capture Dash. If we can get to him we can halt the Venomian forces before they can do any real damage to Lylat. The other team is headed to Corneria."

"Why?" Falco asked simply.

"Because we need to get the people responsible for all of this. Peppy, Pepper, and Beltino." James went to continue but was cut off.

"Stop. Talking."

Fox had been so stunned when he saw his father. Someone might have well stabbed him. He couldn't breathe; his brain was firing everything at once. Memories of nights as a pup spent crying alone.

Crying.

Crying.

Crying.

Tears of sorrow turned bitter with age. How _dare_ he. How dare he leave?

How dare he come back?

Krystal felt the surge of emotions; she was not prepared for them. Suddenly she was drowning in them. She pulled herself out of James's head, but still those emotions attacked her. She held her head by her temples and slumped down to crouch, forehead pressed to knees.

"Kursed- Krystal." Slippy was at her side at once.

"Fox." She sobbed.

Fox tasted blood and saw red. He had bitten his cheek hard in effort to bring himself out of the spiral. James had yet to notice his advance. He had no longer had the right to. Ghost was set to pounce - she knew what was coming. 'One punch.' she and Hopeless had agreed, Fox got one punch before they removed him. He deserved to throw it, and James deserved to receive it.

They had not realized though, this was not Fox who was launching himself at his father James. This was Shattered; A bounty hunter with nothing to lose, with nothing left but the job. The job now – kill his employer that had betrayed him.

It worked out for the best that Tyronos had stepped in. Fox so blinded with rage he didn't even realise that his punch had landed with the wrong jaw. Ghost was able to pull James away while Hopeless viciously disabled Fox with a stunning punch, trip and hold. Bleeding from his mouth he snarled. "Enough." And shoved Fox's face into the ground. He took a moment to spit out the blood from his tooth being forced into his cheek. "Everyone knows you have every right to be angry and I don't dare try to justify his actions to you. It's not my place and honestly I don't think he fucking can, but you have other reasons to be here."

"Besides, pretty sure I sold you out too." Ghost said pushing Tyronos off of Fox. "Even though you probably see why I had to now."

"You just got your fingers in everything don't you" Falco snarled at the vixen as he walked up to stand beside Fox just as he pulled himself to his feet. Their friendship had just been repaired but the brotherhood was easy to fall back into.

"I do my best." Ghost grinned.

"I wish I could explain it to you. But we simply don't have the time."

Krystal, who had just recovered pressed her head again as a new wave of raw emotion jolted through her. Slippy looked over at Fox who had flinched at the sound of James's voice. Ghost was ready this time. Remembering it was Shattered – not Fox – that she was standing near.

"Easy pup." Ghost said calmly, her sword pressed to Fox's neck. "I can cancel this reunion if needed."

"Chondra." Tyronos said with his easy authority. "Put the blade down, we need him. Everyone – take ten minutes to chill the fuck out, or we've lost Corneria already."

"Got it. Ten minutes." Falco nodded and pushed Fox into a turn and the team shuffled towards Cayuga.

Ghost, Tyronos, and James watched Star Falco until they reached the ramp of their ship before looking at each other. "They'll need every single one of those minutes. It's a lot to take in, but Krystal knows it's all true."

"With respect James, we could have broken Fox more. I suggest whatever team Falco places him on you take the other." Tyronos spoke calmly, patting the older vulpine on the shoulder. "Come on; let's take a last look at our plans of attack."

James looked one last time at the Cayuga. "I knew he was going to hate me for this. But I guess I wasn't ready for that." He turned on his heel and followed Tyronos and Ghost into the smaller ship. Despite how emotionally charged he was he still had a mission.

He still needed his revenge.

* * *

**For those of you that had been asking and guessing. You're correct; Jay was James McCloud the entire time!**

**I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. Also, I had a great conversation with my beta reader and I can tell you guys that this story is close to being finished. But we'll cross that bridge when we get to it!**

**Ghost is owned by Chondra and used with permission!**

**Codec is also owned by Chondra. If you want to see more of her Check out Teamwork by Chondra!**

**In a reply to:**

_Kaiju Knight - _Hope I was able to answer a few questions that you had! And I'll agree, to those that knew James's character it was more than obvious as to who Jay was. Thanks for not blurting it out!

_Troygroomes - _Thank you very much! Glad you enjoyed it!

_Blazehunter64 - _We've already discussed what you asked. =D

_bryan mccloud - _I'm pretty sure Ty is going to help out Star Falco. But I don't think Star Wolf is going to be able to help.

_dajaunwilliams - _Haha, that's true and I was kinda playing on that. And hey! You're wait is over! Actually if you're down here, I think your wait just started over again.

_Chondra - _I totally snagged the name Cayuga from your training days. Jeez, it's like you know me in real life or something.


	18. Cyanide

Dash was vibrating with adrenaline. Everything was going to plan – just as Jay had promised. They had met no real resistance in the beginning of the attack. The team that Corneria had sent out was a joke, an insult really. Never had any Bowman felt victory, the taste was sweet enough to almost erase the bitterness that years of defeat had so permanently left in their mouths. When Corneria fell his ancestor's spirits would finally rest peacefully – and stop haunting him so viciously. Dash moved calmly through his war room. The remote support team for his drones were all intently focused on keeping their squads perfectly in sync. The signal transmitters were located in the centre of the cluster, providing close range support for hardware issues and network integrity. It was the only weakness – the drones after all were just strings of code in cyberspace just as vulnerable to hacking as any other piece of technology.

Jay had provided the best firewalls in the system, and hired the best cyber warriors his dollars could buy – though truthfully many of them volunteered. Their egos too eager to be stroked to miss a chance like this.

* * *

Falco sat in his command chair, watching his team either pace or sit in thought. Despite having Krystal confirm everything he said, James McCloud had forced them all to question the truth behind his words.

All three men supposedly involved were not only respected figures in Corneria but close friends and family.

"Krystal, just... confirm for us one last time that James was telling the truth." Katt whispered, resting her head on her hand.

Krystal hissed in pain as Fox's emotions flared again at the sound of his father's name. "Everything he said was true." She walked towards the door leading off the bridge. "I need a moment alone, Fox is too emotionally charged for me to focus."

"Krys?" Fox turned as the doors closed behind her. He cursed slamming fist against the console in front of him. "Damn it."

"Fox, man." Falco turned to the vulpine. "I can't begin to know how you feel." He stood and slowly made his way beside his old friend. "But we've got a decision to make."

Fox glared at the avian. "We've got a job already Falco. We're going to bring Jay into custody and take him to Corneria."

Falco sighed, placing a hand on Fox's shoulder. "Fox. Krystal's confirmed everything James said. Hell, Slippy even knew something was going up on Corneria."

"And what if my father is a damn sociopath? Huh?" Fox spat back shrugging Falco's hand off him. "He'd be able trick a god damn lie detector. To him, he's telling the truth. Maybe Krystal got tricked too, I doubt she's used her power since..."

He stopped as Falco grabbed his arms and forced him to look the avian in the eye. For a moment, Fox noticed something different, Falco's normally carefree demeanour had changed. "You shut the fuck up and listen to me."

Fox scoffed. "And what if I don't want to?"

Falco's face didn't change. "You don't have a choice. It's either you sit here and listen to what I have to say or you wait in this ship's brig until you smarten the hell up. Your choice."

Fox grumbled and looked away. His bounty hunter persona told him to knock some sense into this bird and finish the job. Fox McCloud protested from deep within his heart. Falco spoke before either persona could win.

"You're too emotional. This is personal for you I get it – but we have a fucking job. Surely both versions of you can appreciate that." Falco said. "And you can understand what kind of position this put me in. You're here to prove yourself on this mission and get your life back – if you can't get this job done you might as well be DOA when we get back to Corneria."

"I get it." Fox replied evenly. "I'm just fucking pissed off."

"Then use it to finish this." Falco said releasing Fox finally.

"Fine, then let's go finish it."

* * *

Ghost was moodily swinging her sword around as she paced. Tyronos looked out the door to the Cayuga while Jay sat on the entrance ramp.

"They're almost out of time." Ghost said looking pointedly at the two males.

"They can have a couple more minutes." Tyronos said without looking at the vixen.

"This is pointless." Ghost growled.

"Only to people with no emotions." Tyronos snorted. "The last thing we need is Fox in a mentally unstable position."

"Yeah, cause crazy people are so useless." Ghost waved her arms dramatically.

"Ghost, you're being childish." Tyronos snorted.

"I just want to get this shit started." Ghost sighed.

"You and me both." Jay said softly. "Ghost you will accompany me to Venom. Hopeless, take Fox to Corneria."

"What if he wants to go to Venom?" Tyronos asked leaning over the man, hanging off the top of the door frame.

"You know he won't." Jay snorted. "I'm not the only on he's mad at."

"Sometimes I like to pretend I don't understand him as much as I do." Tyronos grinned wryly.

Ghost sheathed her sword and looked over at the Cayuga. Truthfully she couldn't understand why Shattered only tried to beat the shit out of Jay. If it were her – there would be no guess-work. A blade to the throat and it all would be settled. Why would Shattered willingly leave the target alive. (Well maybe it wasn't wholly wilfully, she did play her role). Maybe there was still too much Fox left in the vulpine just as there was still too much Ghost left in her. Too much Tyronos in Hopeless.

What was there left of James in Jay though? Anything at all of the once hero now terrorist slash assassin? He'd been working the web of the biggest scheme the system had ever seen for years. Was there a part of the old vulpine now that still longed for afternoons of catch and fishing with his son? Or was it all erased in the devastating bomb blast that was the death of his wife. All kindness lost to the shrapnel – his son barely even a memory – just a tool. Ghost knew she was just a tool. She had always been _the_ tool. Hopeless, the orchestrater conducting infinite symphonies at once – but even he was a tool in this one.

"I can smell you thinking too much." Hopeless chuckled as he watched Ghost's eyes glaze over and she delved deep into her dark brain. "Anything useful?"

"Never is." Ghost laughed.

"You ain't wrong." Hopeless laughed with her.

Again Jay felt the old jealousy. He once had friends like this, whom he could laugh and joke with. Make fun of without meaning it. Every insult a veiled expression of affection. Now when he tried to picture their faces he was filled with hatred and with agonized jealousy. Even Pigma got the life he wanted. Jay left stranded on this planet with the apes that hated everything and after a while he couldn't help but agree with them.

Corneria brought pain and suffering and ruled their population with lies and propaganda. No more. Jay felt reconfirmed in his plan and stood slowly.

"Go get them." he instructed no one directly. Tyronos and Ghost looked at each other and shrugged. Tyronos started to walk down the ramp towards the Cayuga.

He didn't make it two steps before he saw Star Falco making their way towards his ship. "Looks like they made up their minds." He cocked his head back to see both James and Ghost walking towards him.

They waited in silence until Star Falco was within speaking distance. James took another step forward, noting how Fox had managed to keep himself composed. "So, what's your decision?"

Falco folded his arms across his chest. "Even if most of us shouldn't agree to do any of this... By assisting you we finish our mission as well. We'll help you out James, as long as you let us turn you in."

James nodded glancing at Fox. "If I don't come quietly like I have promised, I'll let Fox deal with me." Fox shook his head and turned away from his father. "So like I said we're going to break into two teams. I will stay here since I have a great deal of experience with this planet."

"I'm headed to Corneria." Tyronos pointed at Fox. "You're coming with me."

"I'll head to Corneria as well." Falco stood beside Fox. "I've got my reasons."

"I'll tell you this place is going to be TONS more fun than Corneria." Ghost giggled resting a hand on her sword. "I'm rocking Venom for this one."

"From what we knew about Dash he uses mostly unmanned patrols. Maybe he uses similar robots down here. If so, I should be able to adjust my EMP device. The one I used on your blasters. I was working on it before we got here." Slippy pulled out his EMP remote, studying it intently. "I'll need some more time to work on it, but I think I should stay here and help out. Besides, I don't think I could bear watching my dad admit to all this."

"Fair enough." James said softly. He looked at Krystal and Katt, waiting for them to make their choice.

"I'll stay here as well." Fox turned as Krystal made her way beside James. She hadn't spoken to him since she had left the bridge, he cursed mentally. He had forgotten that his emotions pushed through their mind link. But how had she, let alone anyone else thought he'd react to seeing his presumably dead father standing in front of him?

"Guess I'm heading with you guys." Katt's voice forced Fox to look away from Krystal. "Guess you'll want your best sent to Corneria."

"It's not so much who is better at what here Katt." James said. "Everyone here is quite capable to finish any part of this mission. Otherwise none of you would be here." Fox scoffed. The older vulpine pulled his sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on. "For obvious reasons some people are not on the same team as others."

"James, we need to get moving." Tyronos began walking up the ramp. "I can explain on the way if you want."

James shook his head. "Get your ship ready, I'll let them know what the plan is." Tyronos gave him a mock salute before disappearing into his ship. "You four will obviously be heading to Corneria. You'll be using Tyronos's ship and his gateway codes to get there as quick as possible. Once there head to Peppy's office. He'll mostly likely be there with Pepper and Beltino. If not Falco you'll need to create an emergency meeting in the war room. It'll be up to you guys how you get the information out of them, But I am your bargaining chip, so they should pretty much give you what you want."

"We could act as if Fox joined with you and we captured him. That should get them into the war room real quick." Falco muttered an apology to Fox as the vulpine glared at him.

"Do what you need to do." James replied. "Any questions?" He quickly glanced at each of them.

"What if they ask about Krystal?" Katt asked bluntly. "I mean, if we say you captured her, that isn't going to make them send in the cavalry."

"I'm collateral damage to them, I have been since I signed on to this mission." Krystal shrugged. "If they ask, I bailed already."

Fox went to argue but was stopped as Tyronos called down to them. "Ship's prepped, we're ready to move out."

"See you guys on the flip side!" Falco yelled before making his way up the ramp. Katt quickly followed suit.

"Krys?" Fox whispered, slowly making his way towards the vixen. She flinched as he touched her, as if she expected those raw emotions to pour through him. He rested his head against hers and pulled her into a hug. "I'm not saying goodbye to you again. I'm getting you that clean slate regardless of how this all ends." He sighed contentedly as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry I lost control early."

"Fox." Krystal squeezed him tighter. "I..."

"I know." He replied giving her a quick kiss. "I'll see you soon."

Krystal nodded breaking the hug and taking a few steps back. With a calming breath she hid her emotions once again. "Good luck."

Fox gave her a mock salute before disappearing up the ramp. Quickly after the ship began to lift off, sending a blast of hot air towards the remaining group.

* * *

Falco felt awkward in Tyronos's ship. Part of him was still hyper-aware of the vulpine's resume and he could almost see the bounty flash above Hopeless's head as he turned to hit a switch. He had to push away the solider in him. Tyronos was on his team now and he had his part like everyone else did. Falco looked over at Katt who had her eyes shut and her legs curled underneath her. She looked calm on the surface, and not for the first time Falco wished he had just a touch of Krystal's ability. He copied her posture and shut his eyes to think. He needed to know if he had any allies left on this mission. Fox was just on the cusp of returning, then James happened. Now Falco felt he was holding a grenade in a forest fire and the trees were coming down.

"You have a similar look to Ghost when you're sitting like that." Tyronos's voice made Falco flinch, he was standing right in front of him. "I'm letting Fox fly for a bit, give him something to do."

"Probably for the best." Falco grunted.

"You did good you know, I don't think Shattered would have come along if it wasn't for whatever you said to him I think he'd be dead on Venom."

"Are you saying you would have let Ghost kill him?"

"I'm saying I was prepared to." Tyronos replied sharply. "And you might need to be too."

"What makes you think I'm going to kill my best friend?"

"Already back to besties? You avians are so fickle." Tyronos laughed. "He's bounty first. Crew second. Lose end third. Friend? Last. Dead last. We aren't done playing games yet."

"Games." Falco snarled and stood. "You think this is a game?"

"All of it is." Tyronos laughed and grinned at the Avian's anger. "Politics and drama. It's all just chess to the higher-ups. One day you'll be among them and you'll see the moves you have to make. You're already playing them with your team. You're perfect for the position."

"What position?"

"The hero's metal they'll give you when this is over." Tyronos said with the cynical laughter still playing in his throat.

"Are you making fun of me?" Falco asked, his fists clenched into painful fists.

"Yes." Tyronos laughed and pat Falco on the shoulder. "You're too serious."

"You say I might have to kill him and then you tell me to joke about it?" Falco growled. "I thought Ghost was the psychopath."

"More likely a sociopath." Tyronos disagreed calmly. "But no, you won't have to kill him. If that kid needs a blade to the throat I would have brought Ghost. You just be ready to pull him off of the brass."

"You might have to pull me off too." Falco looked away and confessed.

"You add your shit show to this circus and I will kill you." Tyronos said evenly. Falco looked up at him, all the laughter was gone from his face. "This goes smoothly, you control your team and in the end you get a metal. Got it?"

"Fuck you." Falco shook his head in disgust.

"Perfect." Tyronos clapped his hands together and returned to the pilot's chair.

Fox was staring into space, though he wasn't deep in thought, he was trying to avoid it. Tyronos had done nothing to veil his conversation with Falco. Fox couldn't help but agree with Tyronos. He understood the game better than anyone. He was playing before he even enlisted. The son of James McCloud had brought him more good than bad in his life – even now he couldn't dispute that. Falco made a better captain than he did, Fox was always too emotional. Heart on his sleeve and hero complex shining on his chest like armour. He was young and impulsive and just lucky enough to always come out on top. Maybe that's why being Shattered had calmed him so, he was completely new and unreputable. He could remake himself from the ground up. Why he chose to make himself a man who kills for money probably said way too much about his psyche. He'd leave that to the therapist though. He didn't look over when Tyronos sat back down in his chair.

"Making friends?" Fox asked with a touch of sarcasm.

"Always." Tyronos grinned.

"Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"Would you kill me?"

"Probably, if I needed to."

"So why stop Ghost? Couldn't have her making money off of me?"

Tyronos actually laughed so hard he leaned forward. Rather than being insulted Fox caught his amusement and grinned.

"Ah, shit no. Bless, you're worth a dime bag kid. I wanted to save you for a few years. Let you gain some interest."

"Is that a thinly veiled compliment?" Fox asked with a cheeky grin.

"It might be." Tyronos nodded a little. "I think you're better kid."

"Better?"

"Better than this. Better than who you are now." Tyronos said gently. "I don't think you can be Fox or Shattered after this is done, I think you are better than both of them."

"The remains to be seen." Fox said firmly.

Tyronos remained silent for the rest of the flight back to Corneria. Once they landed Falco made quick work of getting them into the base and to the Generals. Beltino saw them coming and quickly gathered Peppy and Pepper, setting up a meeting in the war room. Anner's was quick to give them a hard time but a word from Peppy had cleared him from the area.

"I take it this is not a pleasure visit?" Pepper asked.

Fox glared at the three, old feelings returning to the surface. He knew know why Krystal had elected to separate from him for this. Even he felt sick to his stomach from the force of the rage. Tyronos stepped forward while Falco was still trying to figure out what to say.

"So tell me Pep, did you know the whole time who Jay was? Or are you as pleasantly surprised as Fox was?" Tyronos grinned.

"Of course we knew!" Beltino said quickly. "How could we not? We know our role!"

"Tell me you didn't make me an orphan Peppy. Tell me he's just a sad scared old man who still hasn't gotten over his wife's death." Fox took a shaky step forward.

"Son. Please." Peppy's voice was weak and he cleared his throat.

"Don't 'son' me Peppy just fucking tell me the truth! Did you leave him on that planet?" Fox shouted and drew his blaster.

"Fox." Tyronos growled in warning. "This doesn't help us."

Anner was deeply suspicious of Tyronos, something felt off about the vulpine's hardened eyes and stiff posture. He was even more suspicious because of his apparent familiarity with Peppy. Anner felt the knot of doubt creep tighter. Peppy had been full of questionable calls for a while now. Mindlessly he flipped through a few files on his hol-odisc, all the while straining almost painfully to hear what the groups where saying. His pacing drifted closer and closer to the office before finally he was right in the doorway. Too stunned by confusion to even pretend to not be listening in he just stood in awe. Fox McCloud? Back from the dead – and apparently with his father in tow? Something was deeply, deeply wrong here. Then Fox drew his blaster.

"General?" Anner stepped in with his own blaster drawn. "Drop your weapon, hostile!"

"Remove him!" Falco commanded stepping in front of Fox with his own weapon drawn.

"General?!" Anner yelped in shock as Katt grabbed him by his collar and shoved him roughly from the office. "The General is being attacked!" Anner bellowed as the door was shut abruptly in his face.

"Dammit!" Falco cursed and rushed to the war desk and after some hurried fumbling hit the button hidden on the underside. An alarm howled into life and the door sealed itself with blast-shields and audibly clicked into place.

"Guess now we have lots of time to talk about this. Calmly." Beltino sighed and walked to the desk, silencing the alarms.

"Luckily Ghost isn't here." Tyronos chuckled. "She has a way of removing the calm from most situations."

Fox's harsh stare was still locked on Peppy. The ageing hare sighed deeply and rubbed his face.

"I understand your anger Fox but what the hell was I supposed to do? Pigma was the only one of us with no children – that's why he was chosen. How could I be expected to make a choice between my daughter and you? James was my closest friend – don't dare assume that I haven't suffered." Peppy's voice was passionate and shook with emotion. Fox was unmoved.

"Fox I've warned you once." Falco said stiffly. "We have a job."

"Well now it's come to bite you in the ass. We're here about Venom." Fox snarled. "And you have a lot of explaining to do."

Pepper sighed deeply and walked to the nearest chair and took off his hat. He looked at his two comrades and shook his head in defeat. "We knew it was coming, let's just get it over with. Better it's from the McCloud's anyway."

"Yes." Beltino agreed gently. "They have earned it."

"Let's get started." Tyronos said walking over and disarming Fox before taking a chair himself. "Fox, come sit by me – just in case we need to rearm you."

Fox wordlessly went over to join Tyronos, still glaring dangerously into the eyes of one Peppy Hare.

* * *

James felt the calm of a plan going smoothly wash over him. With his team he felt adequately armed in case things went south. Krystal, when she became Kursed was a logical, deadly killer. Ghost had a vicious aura and could move undetected if needed. Slippy gave him more tech support than he could ever dream for.

"If my clearance still holds we should just be able to walk in the front door." James announced as he punched in his landing codes for Dash's base.

"And if it doesn't?" Krystal asked.

"Then it gets fun real quick." Ghost laughed.

"Fun, right." Slippy muttered and he worked feverishly to get his anti-drone weapon ready.

"You kind of freak me out." Krystal said raising an eyebrow at Ghost.

Ghost grinned. "Don't flirt with me like that during a mission."

Krystal didn't reply, instead she looked at Slippy in confusion. He looked up briefly and shrugged as if to say "You're the telepath." She walked instead to the cockpit where Jay was busy with landing preparations.

"She gets like that." James said.

"Hm?"

"Ghost, before a mission. She gets like that when she should be nervous." James laughed. "She's a very talented fighter – but it cost her a lot in terms of humanity."

"I can relate." Krystal said with a thoughtful nod of her head.

"I suppose you could." James agreed. "It does seem to come with the territory."

"What is going to happen in there?" Krystal asked.

"I'm going to betray Dash and get him to give me what I need to prove Corneria's guilt."

"Just that simple?" Krystal asked with a snort of disbelief.

"No. Dash is more fucked up than me." Ghost laughed as she entered the conversation.

"You'll stay hidden Ghost." James said as he hit some buttons. "I get the feeling we'll need an ace up our sleeves."

"And me and Slippy?" Krystal asked.

"I need you to take Slippy to engineering, he'll be able to get the coding he needs to finish that off switch for the drones."

"You think it's that important?" Slippy asked stunned.

"I know it's always better to have more advantages than none." James replied evenly. "Everyone take a seat, we're touching down."

Krystal was pleased to be stuck with calm Slippy during this mission. He was more even emotionally than anyone else (well Ghost was okay but sometimes the emptiness that she projected was terrifying.) and after her mental assault from Fox and James she was very ready for a break. It would be good to use her skills again too. She was starting to feel like her old self – and it scared her. She liked being Kursed. She felt dangerous, sexy, deadly and empowered. She knew she shouldn't feel empowered, but after being scared for so much of her life it was refreshing to be in total control.

"Alright. I'm going in first. Slippy and Krystal you go in after I've been taken into the offices. No one will talk to you, if they do direct all questions to me." James said standing and preparing his combat vest and weapons.

"And Ghost?" Slippy asked as he gathered his things.

"She's already gone." Krystal grinned as Slippy looked around in awe. "Damn she's good."

"Let's go." James said with a final nod of his head. "Keep an ear out, I'm going to need that weapon done in twenty."

"What?" Slippy asked in shock.

"I have confidence, get it done. I'll need you at the right moment." James said.

"Come on Slippy. We have our jobs." Krystal said ushering Slippy along.

* * *

Dash welcomed James with open arms – literally. The ape had James in a tight hug as soon as he stepped into the offices. Krystal watched from her post by the door and as soon as they disappeared into the office she ushered Slippy into the hanger.

"James said Engineering has set up in the lower offices." Slippy said in a fluttering voice.

"I know. Just be calm Slippy." Krystal said and sent him some gentle emotions to soothe him a little. "Just keep your brain ready to process that code."

"No problem." Slippy said responding well to the emotions he was sent and feeling confident at the mention of his role. "I will do it."

"Perfect. Now act natural." Krystal said as they approached the engineers. She walked up to the closest one and tapped his arm gently. "Hey, we're here with Jay-ames. James. We need to use a terminal for like twenty minutes."

"If you need something done our Engineers would be more than capable-"

"It's a classified project." Slippy said with his best snoody scientist voice. "I'm afraid no one but myself is authorized."

"We work for Dash directly." the Engineer huffed.

"Well we work for James." Krystal said with a glare. "And surely you know what happens to people who question him?"

"Ye-yes of course. You can use that terminal in the corner." the engineer bowed and turned away.

"So glad that worked." Slippy sighed.

"Yeah. I had a feeling we could bank on James being an asshole to everyone." Krystal grumbled and quickly ushered slippy to the terminal. "Work quickly."

"Quickly is my default speed." Slippy said bringing out his gear. "Right now – I need to be fast."

Krystal looked up at where she guessed James was roughly and then looked back at Slippy. She hoped that the most talented scientist in Corneria could give them the miracle they needed. It was too easy to be hypnotized by the blur that was Slippy coding the drone tech. The little scientist was muttering to himself and cursing periodically. Krystal felt the sweat drip down her neck – she hadn't realized how much of Slippy's adrenaline was getting to her. She sent some calming emotions and looked away from the toad. The guards were looking at her sceptically. She gave them a cautious hard glare and looked over her shoulder.

"We're catching attention." she whispered.

"If we weren't, this certainly would have." Slippy dared to laugh a little as he dug out his datacore and hooked it to the terminal. There was a flood of code and some colourful flicker. A face appeared on the datacore and winked at Slippy before chirping "Upload complete! Program running!" before Slippy quickly dismantled and packed his bag. "Time to go!"

"Go. Slippy we have a plan!"

"James said twenty minutes! I'm on schedule." Slippy laughed and pushed Krystal towards the door.

"What did you upload?" Krystal asked suddenly realizing what the datacore said.

"Just a...thing." Slippy grinned. "I admit I was feeling much more fearless when I was working with the code."

"Did you give them a virus?" Krystal hissed and started walking faster.

"Virus is a simple way of putting it." Slippy nodded. "But more completely – I rewrote their server."

"What?!" Krystal asked sharply just as the engineers started raising their voices in confusion. Kursed looked over her shoulder just as the man they were talking to looked at them.

"STOP THEM!" He bellowed. "They've done something!"

That was all the guards needed, they started moving on the pair. Krystal drew her blaster and tossed Slippy towards some crates for cover. She turned on her comm. "Task complete in the hanger, but the escape is getting complicated."

Krystal shot down a couple more guards, but a death cry behind her made her turn sharply. Guards had been sliced open and were laying in pooling blood. Ghost didn't reply over the comm but a rush of white was all Kursed needed to understand.

"She's covering us. Get to the ship and take off!"

"What about you guys?"

"You need to get that weapon set and start using it." Kursed said taking more shots at the reinforcements that were falling in.

"Okay." Slippy said with a nod. He nodded again before he clutched his bag to his chest and ran as fast as his legs could take him to the ship.

James smiled as he heard the progress over the comm. He turned to Dash, who had fallen silent as James announced his reason for visiting. The vulpine had held nothing back, buying as much time as he could while slowly revealing the betrayal to the ape. Dash was still teetering on belief. His hero worship he had for James was blurring his vision.

"Take a look Dash." James indicated the many screens surrounding the ape. Dash growled defiantly ignoring the vulpine's order. "If you don't give me what I need we will ensure Venom's destruction."

Dash's eye twitched as he glanced around. Most of his senior staff was already on warships currently engaged with Corneria. From what he heard on his comm it wasn't going the way he had planned. "You! You sent Corneria a warning! We had an arrangement, James!"

James chuckled as he holstered his blaster. "We merely had an understanding that I wouldn't interfere with your war. To my credit, I haven't. Star Falco however..."

Dash gasped, finally looking at his screens. He saw the small group taking out his security drones without effort. "They weren't supposed to be here! No... no, no no, NO!" The ape grabbed his head in his hands, slumping to his knees. "My plans, all these years... How could... Why is this happening?!"

Dash jumped as James placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can end this peacefully Dash. Can't you hear them coming closer?" James looked over his shoulder. "You know what I need Dash. You give it to me and surrender to Star Falco, I will make sure the courts go easy on you. I am a key witness after all."

"The courts?"

Dash felt a tear fall down his face. No, the courts wouldn't be fair to him. He was a descendant of Andross, a sworn enemy of Corneria. There would be no fair trial for him. They would use him as an excuse to fuel the Cornerian War-machine for the next ten years! "I refuse to help Corneria ever again!"

He grabbed James's blaster from its holster and turned away from the vulpine.

"Dash! NO!" James yelled. It all happened in slow motion.

It was clear Dash's already twisted mind had broken. The ape took a deep breath, hearing the echoing of boots from the Star Falco squad he had seen earlier. James had been right, they were close. Dash placed the blaster into his mouth, the edges of the gun were still hot and burned his mouth slightly. 'Grandfather... Cousin... I'll see you soon.' As he saw James's hand reach for the blaster Dash pulled the trigger. Instantly his head snapped back as his lifeless body fell to the floor. James stood still, mouth open his hand holding his blaster.

"No..." The rest of the Venom team rushed into the control room weapons drawn.

"James?" Ghost asked, sheathing her sword. There had almost been a maternal tone to her voice.

Krystal gasped as she saw what was left of Dash Bowman lying in front of James. "James, what happened?"

James fell to his knees, his blaster clattering to the floor. "I failed."

* * *

**Hey, Hope you all had an amazing Holiday so far! This is likely my last update of 2013. So I wish you all a safe and happy New Year!**

**In a reply to:**

_KaijuKnight: _Guess we figured out what drove Peppy to do what he did huh? I think you'll enjoy what direction we'll go next!

_bryan mccloud: _I think we can confirm... Star Wolf was K.I.A. I couldn't find my 'Nintendo button' and by that I mean they somehow survived certain death.

_Chondra: _Big reveals are big! And hey! We're deep in the shit storm now!

_Blazehunter64: _I think at this point rage is the only thing keeping Fox going.

_Fox McCloud SNR: _Thanks! I actually wrote James character to be semi obvious. And it was fun writing with the assumption that some (Or most) readers would know who James was before I confirmed it. =)

_Troygroomes: _To be fair, they've kinda been at war with James for a while now. But the rest of the crew, including Ghost and Tyronos have been pawns. In a sense, Corneria started this war against James.

_Mitch3ll6900: _Wow, Thanks so much for adding me to your favorite author list! And like I said to Fox McCloud SNR, James character was written to be obvious to some (or most lol) The way I wanted that reveal to feel was more like a reward to those that had been guessing who Jay was.

_Guest: _Wow, thanks for all your reviews! Continue to be awesome Anonymous Reader you!

_Jeff: _(Even though technically your review was to Chapter 16, I'll reply to it here.) I agree that Fox is somewhat bland when it comes to other Nintendo Characters, and I think it's because they never really thought he'd be as popular as he is. That said, I too like this darker version of him. It's given me a lot more leeway to play around with his character. Also, I'm glad you like both Tyronos and Chondra's characters. We put a good amount of time into them, and we made them as 'human' as possible. =)


End file.
